Love Is A Devil
by ashel-13
Summary: Bella is a human who has never met the Cullens...yet. While in Italy she is found by Aro who is going to change her and treat her as his daughter. Lemons later. A BxE love story. Do monsters deserve love too? ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight...it's not mine.**

**I have one other fanfiction I'm currently writing and I was just curious of what people would think of this very different style of writing compared to my other one. This is more of a hardcore romance than the other. This one will not be funny like the other, but instead I wanted to put more detail and take time in planning it out. For right now, this is just a test to see how it will be accepted.**

**So, tell me what you think!**

_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love. _

_William Shakespeare_

I sat in the quiet room with the stone walls seemingly as cold as my heart. But not anymore. That's what I had to believe. That the pain that I had carried with me my whole life would soon be gone. I would be changed. I would once again be part of something. Part of a group for the rest of eternity. And that small thought brought a small smile to my face.

A quiet knock on the door, made my eyes snap up to the creature standing there. A creature that once only existed in the pages of fairy tales told to small children.

"Bella, is it alright if I come in?" the voice asked gently. I smiled up at him. Vampire royalty and he was asking a mere human permission to enter a room.

"Of course, Aro." I said.

He glided over to me and sat next to me on the extravagant bed they had provided for me. A bed that I would no longer need in a mere few weeks.

"You seem sad. Are you regretting you decision?" he asked me in a fatherly tone. Yes, fatherly, like I was his daughter. I suppose that once he had changed me, I would be kind of like his child.

Aro had found me alone in a forest in Italy after I had run away after the death of my family, leaving me alone. He had brought me to Volterra, where he had explained to me what he was. He said that I possessed a special talent. That his usual mind reading abilities had no power over me. Others tried their power as well, an few worked on me. After hearing of how I was alone with no friends or family, not to mention the fact that I had been diagnosed with a terminal form of cancer and only had months to live, he had proposed the idea of changing me.

I was frightened at first. But the more I thought about it, the more I was tempted to agree. I was being offered a chance to go beyond reality. To push past the barrier that normality created and do something that was only dreamt about (whether it be in nightmares or dreams, it was still an undeniable fantasy).

I had agreed.

"No, I'm not regretting my decision. I'm excited for a new beginning. To be part of something again." I answered honestly. There would be no need to lye to the man that had offered me a second chance at life...or death, as it were.

"I love you, Bella. Soon, you will be as much my daughter as I can make you. I will be able to protect you."

I smiled, thinking how good it would feel to have a father again. To have someone care for me.

"Thank you Aro. Are we still planning on the change happening in 2 weeks?" I asked. I was sick of my lonely human life. The sooner the better.

"Yes. I have decided to throw you a death day party." he said with a smile.

I let out a small giggle. "A death day party?" I asked.

"I want to invite all of my vampire friends. I want them to meet my new daughter. And, I hope the Cullen family will arrive. Maybe you can find out more about their eating habits." he explained.

When Aro had first brought me to the castle in Volterra, he had told me about his old friend Carlisle Cullen and his unusual vision for feeding. Being human, I didn't like the thought of killing innocent people to quench my thirst and I became intrigued with the Cullen family. Apparently there were 7 of them in the family. Aro had said he would try to get them to visit so they could teach me their ways.

"I would really like that." I said with a smile.

"And, I think Felix is a little anxious for you to change as well. He's quite taken with you." Aro added.

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that. He just has to be near me for my 'protection'." I said to him.

Felix was a member of the Volturi and had started talking to me quite a bit after I was brought to the castle. He was my body guard of sorts. Since I was still human and very fragile (not to mention quite clumsy), Aro thought it would be best to have Felix guard me and make sure that no other vampire wanted to suck me dry.

Aro laughed. "You act as though you don't need protection. I hate to tell you Miss Isabella, but you are a bit of a danger magnet."

"But not for long." I said with a smile.

"We'll see. Anyways, Heidi wants to take you out shopping for the party. Get ready and she'll meet you hear in a few minutes." He got up, kissed my forehead and existed my room with the grace that I hoped in a few weeks I would have.


	2. Loveless

**Disclaimer: Twilight I not own-ie!**

**Thanks to every one who gave me their thought for my prologue. You all know how I love my reviews. I want to hug you all (in a not creepy way)**

**To my friend and msn/fanfic buddy All.The.RageR**

* * *

"_Love is merely a madness, and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip as madmen do."_

_William Shakespeare _

BPOV

I walked to the door of my room and opened it to find Heidi standing right in front of me. Of course she would already be there. For someone to be that gorgeous just doesn't seem fair. She was wearing a mini skirt which she was quite well known for, along with a form fitting white blouse with a large black pleather belt, giving her a business like yet still sexy look.

"Bella, Bella." she shook her head in disapproval. "You are far too beautiful to be wearing such rags." I followed her gaze down to my normal apparel which consisted of a tee shirt and jeans. I had always more of a fan of comfort than fashion.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no one to be dressed up for." I said quietly.

She gave me a sad expression for a moment, and then grabbed for my hand. "Come on, let's go get you some style." she said, changing her expression into a smile making her look like an angel...though I knew better.

I smiled at her attempt to lighten my mood and started walking with her. "No skirts, though." I told her to which she just rolled her eyes at me and continued down the hallways.

"Where are you guys going?" I heard Felix say from behind us.

Heidi swung us around so fast, I thought I caught whip lash. "We're going shopping." she informed him. "Why?"

He stared Heidi down for a moment before softening his expression. "Wouldn't you think it wise if I accompanied you?" he asked.

Heidi raised one eyebrow while I just stayed silent. "Why?"

"Because I was placed with the duty of being Bella's body guard." he told her.

"Felix, I'm sure Bella appreciates that you want her to be safe, but, I think I can handle it." she said before turning us back around. A small giggle escaped from my mouth and I clamped it shut with my free hand. Heidi looked over and smiled at me. "Men." she said as she rolled her eyes, making me giggle again.

Luckily for Heidi it was a cloudy day in Volterra, so she would be able to walk outside without the fear of mere humans, like myself, noticing the fantastic view of her skin sparkling, which it does in the sun. But precautions were still taken, even on cloudy days. A limo was sitting outside our building, waiting for us with it's tinted windows to hide the sparkle on sunny days. The Volturi did everything with style.

The drive didn't take long. We were headed to a series of designer shops that most people didn't have enough money to shop at. I certainly didn't. But the Volturi know no price tag. They get what they want, when they wanted, not caring about price.

Most of the shops, I didn't have much to say about whether I liked the outfits Heidi had me try on or not. But, when she told me I needed a dress for my party, I had to stop her.

"No, Heidi. The party isn't going to be formal." I told her.

"Is that what Aro said?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm not making people wear a dress and tux to celebrate my death." I told her morbidly. "I think some nice dark jeans and a pretty top will be plenty. Nothing big." I said to her.

"Okay, yeah, fine. Whatever you want. Here, how about this top?" she asked holding up a blue top. I smiled at how pretty it was. Normally I would wear nothing of the sort, but after the change I had a feeling more than my wardrobe would get an upgrade.

"I love it." I told her and with that being our final purchase of the day, we headed back to the limo.

I sat and stared out the window on the ride back, letting my mind wander.

"What are you thinking about. You're even more quiet than usual." she said to me.

I turned away from the window to look at her. "Heidi, have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"Well sure." she said with a laugh as if it were obvious. "Tons of times. But eventually I get sick of them."

I turned my head back to look out on the city. "Why do you ask Bella? Have you ever been in love?"

"No. I don't believe in it. Well, I think love exists, or rather the idea of it. But not true love. There's no such thing as true love...the kind of love that pulls you towards another. There is just the thought of it. People are more in love with the idea of true love than they are in the other person." I explained to her.

She just laughed. "Ah, Bella, you are not a romantic, are you."

What was funny about that statement is that I was a romantic. I had always wished that I would be able to witness the love everyone talks so much about. Not experience it for myself...no, I believed I would never find someone to love me in that way, but a friend or a family member. Someone that knew what love was.

But as I grew older I had come to the conclusion that true love didn't exist at all. I saw couples declare love to one another, only for one of them to be dumped and then they both move on. No, love was even more of a story book creation than vampires themselves.

"Ah, Bella, you're back." Aro exclaimed as soon as I got out of the limo.

"Aro, please tell me you didn't make the party formal." I begged him.

His mouth pulled down a little at the corners. "You don't want a formal bash?" he asked me.

"No. People don't need to get dressed up for me. I wouldn't feel comfortable. Besides, I really do not want to wear a dress at the last party of my life."

"Fine, I'll have Alec change the invitations. We're sending them out today. Isn't that exciting?"

I tried to give him my best smile, but he didn't fall for it. Truth be told, I was never a big fan of parties and the idea of Aro having a huge on for me, just didn't sit well with me.

"Bella, please, can you do me a favor?"he asked, his eyes looking straight into mine. "These next couple of weeks are your last as human. I want you to have fun. To enjoy yourself. Break out of this shell and show everyone how alive and fun loving you are. You don't want your last days as a human to be coped up in your shy shell. Crawl out of it. If only for these two weeks, crawl out of it." he repeated.

I nodded. I would try. I promised that not only to Aro but to myself. Because on the inside of me there was the person I wanted to be, but then, there was the person that I was, holding her back.

"Don't worry." Heidi whispered in my ear. "All you have to do is think 'what would Heidi do' and then do it." she said with a laugh. I smiled at her and walked to my room.

Felix was already in my room with all of my bags filling the space. He began to put them in drawers and my closet.

"You really don't have to do that, you know." I told him.

"I want to. Besides, it will go a lot faster than if you did it." he responded.

"Okay. Then by all means, proceed." I said with a laugh.

"What was that?" he asked with a smile.

"What?"

"You. You just gave up, and then you laughed." he said suspiciously, but still with a smile on his face.

I shrugged. "I'm supposed to have more fun and break out of my shell, I guess."

He walked over, stepping closet to me, his red eyes boring into mine. "Is there any way I can help you with that?" he almost purred.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just stood there as he continued to walk closer to me. I never thought of Felix in that way. He was really nice and had always protected me, but my feelings towards him were friendly, and nothing more. This was becoming quite awkward for me.

"Felix, Marcus wants to talk to you." Dimitri said as he poked his head into my room.

"Fine, I'll only be a minute." Felix answered still looking at me.

"He said now." Dimitri said in an official tone.

"I have to go." he said to me. I only nodded and as soon as he was gone, let out a huge sigh of relief.

I turned toward Dimitri who was still halfway in my room. "Thank you." I said, just barely above a whisper. He nodded with a smile and left me to my thoughts.

I knew I'd have to confront him about this sooner or later, but I much rather it be later...way later. He was sweet and I didn't want to hurt his feelings or lose him as a friend. My only hope is that after I was changed, his feelings would change as well.

EPOV

I had just come home from a simple hunt by myself. Rumors around the town were that there was a bear near that would occasionally come into town. Jasper, Emmett, and I had made a game out of catching the bear. Betting on who would be the first to catch it. Today, I had won.

As I neared the door of the house, I read the minds of my family members. For some reason, all of the thoughts were in shock. I ran into the house to find everyone standing in the living room and Carlisle holding a small piece of paper. It looked like a card.

"Why so shocked? Did someone send you a birthday card with your actual age?" I said jokingly. Winning the bet had put me in an unusually good mood.

They all ignored me and continued to stare at the card. I cautiously walked over to them and peeked at what it was they were looking at.

"A death day party?" my tone was disgusted. "Is that what the Volturi do to their victims nowadays? Throw them parties?"

"I don't know. This is rather unusual. Maybe I should call Aro and see what's going on." Carlisle answered.

He walked over to the would be dining room, if we actually ate at it, and picked up his phone. The rest of us waited in the family room, giving him his space talking to his old friend.

"How was the hunt, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the bet is over." I told them. They groaned, but then were over it.

"Wait, that's it, you're no challenging me or complaining about losing?" I asked a little shocked.

I noticed Rosalie rubbing Emmett's back, making him smile up at her. "Nah, I've got better things to do." Emmett said, giving me a mental image of him and Rose in a compromising position.

I growled at him, and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Maybe if you found someone, you wouldn't be so bad-tempered all the time." Jasper said. "The emotions you send me really don't do much but annoy me."

"I am not bad-tempered." I told them while pinching the bridge of my nose to calm myself so it wouldn't be a lie. "And I definitely don't need a woman to be happy."

"It couldn't make you worse." Rose said with a hint of a smile, which she wiped off her face as soon as I glared at her.

"I am perfectly fine with just having my family." I informed them. "Not all of us were meant to have a mate."

"Is that what you believe, Edward?" Alice asked me in a sad tone. "That you weren't meant to have anyone?"

"Whether it's what I think our not, it doesn't matter. The fact remains that I am complete without some one." I softened my tone a bit, seeing Alice's sad expression. "My family is more than I could ever want."

And it was true. My life was my family. I loved them deeply and would do anything for them. With feeling that kind of love, I didn't need a woman...I had them. And I _did _feel complete...most of the time.

There were nights when I could hear the words of love or the making of love that the couples in the house shared. Occasionally I would wish that I too had that. Had someone to whisper terms of endearment into their ear. Or someone's hand to simply hold. But the feelings never lasted that long. I had never met another vampire that made me feel like I couldn't live without them...and that is what it seemed everyone else in the house had. I just wasn't made to be loved. Now _that_ I truly believed.

But I was knocked from my reverie when Carlisle entered the room. "Well?" I asked him.

He smiled at us. I heard Alice squeal from beside me. "Oh my gosh! This party is going to be so much fun!" she yelled, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Apparently, he has found a girl. She is alone and is dying herself. Aro took her in and is quite taken with her. I guess a lot of the Volturi have taken a liking to her. He is also very interested in the possibilities of her powers after the change." Carlisle explained to us. "She has specially asked us to come. Aro says she wants to live our way of life." he finished with a smile.

"She doesn't want to drink humans?" Emmett asked.

"I suppose her being human, herself, she finds it disgusting. Although her bloodlust will be rather interesting to witness. I've never heard of anyone volunteering to be changed. Maybe the bloodlust wont be so bad for her. She seems well informed about what she's about to enter into." Carlisle continued.

"So, we're going to a party?" I asked skeptically.

He simply nodded. "Although I will need to stay behind a bit after. I will teach her about our ways. Edward, I also think it would be best if you stayed as well, since you've been with me the longest. I may need your help."

"Can't I stay?" Alice asked sounding a bit sad. "Bella seems really fun."

"Alice, Jasper would miss you." Carlisle explained.

"Alice, if you want to stay, you can. Just take trips back to me every once in a while. I'm sure it wont take that long." Jasper said, soothing his wife.

"Why don't we just see how it goes first." Esme told them.

"So, when do we leave?" Emmett asked.

"And more importantly, what do we wear?" Rose looked at Alice with a smile.

"We leave in two days." I said, reading it in my father's mind. Carlisle nodded.

Two days.

* * *

**Well there you go. Another chapter up. I hope you guys like it. I think it's pretty fun...well not fun, but a little deep.**

**At first I had a really funny quote about shopping, but given the tone I didn't think it would fit...lol.**

**Cheerio!**

**ashel-13**


	3. An Empty Party

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? Well, maybe you can't see me...but I don't, therefore, I do not own Twilight. Sad, but true.**

**Okay, there have been a TON of questions thrown my way. But I all of them will be answered in the story...lol. I love that you guys are so curious!**

**Also, I'm just warning you now. YES, this is a Edward and Bell romance, but they will NOT fall in love at first sight...in fact...well, you'll see. But they WILL get together, don't worry about that. Just thought I should warn you.**

**Right, well again to All.The.Rage.R pounds fist back...lol.**

**On With It...**

* * *

"_The lunatic, the lover, and the poet are of imagination all compact"_

_William Shakespeare_

BPOV

The days leading up to the party that was to mark my last days as human had been quite uneventful. For me at least. I followed my father figure's directions and started to act outside of my comfort zone. I had been more outgoing and found myself talking and having fun conversations with vampires I had never talked much to before.

However, Aro hadn't been the only one to notice my change in behavior. It seemed every place I went, I could see Felix lurking somewhere near by. I knew he was my body guard for the time being, but honestly he was taking his responsibilities to a whole new level. He never really approached me or even said all that much to me. It was more like he was watching my every move which I was beginning to think was worse.

Aro said the party would be held in the back of the castle that had an enormous courtyard. The weather had been so beautiful lately that no one was nervous about bad weather affecting the party.

A day ago, someone had come to set up a concert stage. It had lights to shine down at the crowd and there were yards of fabric draped down the sides of the structure. Heidi had said that the color scheme should be yellow and pink to make everyone feel happy. I on the other hand disagreed. I asked her to change it to purple and black. She seemed a little hesitant thinking that we may offend someone with the death theme. But I argued that I would be the only human in attendance and that if I wanted to make fun of my own demise, it should be my decision. She laughed at me and then did as I asked.

So now, the day of the party had finally arrived. Not that I was all that excited about a party being held in my honor anyways. But since my "outgoing streak" as Heidi referred to it as, the thought of meetings others that I would soon be like had piqued my interest. I was especially excited to meet the Cullen family. Well, honestly it was more off nervousness.

Would they like me? Would they teach me their style of life? Aro had held them in such high regard, especially Carlisle. He had said that they would be more than happy to help me in my quest to adapt their lifestyle but I still had my doubts.

I looked out the window of my room to the courtyard below. They had really put quite a bit of time and effort into this party. There were tables with purple table clothes and black cushioned chairs at the left side, opposite of the stage on the right. They had strung white Christmas lights from the stage to the castle making a kind of canopy over the area.

It was the most lavish event I had ever seen in my life. I was just happy no one would be showing up in a prom dress. This party was already way overboard, but I suppose it could've been worse. As least no one would bring presents. That would be uncomfortable.

"Knock, knock." I tore my eye from the spectacle below my window (people were still making sure every thing was perfect...that the Volturi, I guess...go big, or go home) to find Heidi already getting my outfit from my closet.

"I am capable of dressing myself." I said with a laugh as she laid the outfit on my bed.

"But you will need my help with your hair and make-up." she smiled.

"I don't suppose there's anyway you'll let me go just looking like this, is there?" I asked hopeful.

"Sorry, princess." she said with a laugh. "You _do_ realize that once you're changed, you'll be viewed as a princess of Volterra, right?"

"Uh...no. I hate to break it to you and every one else who has that silly notion in their head, but I am nobody's princess. And I rather prefer it that way, thank you very much."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on, change."

"Well aren't we bossy tonight." I said jokingly as I started to strip. I put on a nice pair of dark blue jeans that fit me tightly and hung a little low on my hips, along with the blue top we had bought when we went shopping **(top on my profile)**. All together, the ensemble almost looked like something I would be able to go clubbing in...not that I had any interest in that. I would be a hazard to everyone around me.

After I was in my clothes, Heidi sat me down on a chair next to the vanity in my room (which I had never used). I closed my eyes, not even wanting to know what she was going to do to me, not to mention that she would probably use her vampire speed and I didn't want my opened eyes getting poked with various brushes. The sooner it was over, the better.

And it only took a minute, tops, and that was because she didn't have a very good base to start with. With Heidi it was completely unnecessary to even bother putting make-up on. But for special events she did anyways.

"There, all done. Now, onto hair." she told me as she whipped out a curling iron. This, unfortunately would take longer. Even with her speed, she would have to wait for my hair to heat in the iron. When the iron beeped to signal it was ready for use, she started.

The curls weren't like those someone would wear to a high school dance. Nope, instead they were tight and tiny, making my hair a little shorter, coming down only to the bottom of my bosom. It had a wild kind of look to them.

When she had me turn around to look in the mirror, I had to admit I was impressed. I looked older and a lot prettier. My hair looked like something out of a hair commercial or a chic club in New York. My eyes had dark blue shadow on them with black blended in to give them a smokey affect with of course eye liner and mascara added. My lips were simply glossed, highlighting my naturally red lips. And there was only a hint of blush that looked to define my cheekbones more.

"Okay, I have to say, I'm impressed." I told her with a smile, to which she just raised her chin and gave me a smug smile.

"I don't know why you insist you're so plain. You really are a beautiful girl, you know." she said looking into my eyes, as if willing me to believe it.

"Well, I certainly look better now." I blushed, not really sure how to take the compliment. Especially when I didn't believe it.

"Well, I can hear people starting to arrive, so we should probably start to head down. With you it'll take a couple minutes." Heidi told me.

I laughed. "Yeah, well two days and we wont have to worry about that, will we?"

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the room. Good thing I had worn simple black flats, or I probably would've tripped. Then again, it I had tripped I would've been able to miss the party. I smiled to myself at the thought.

EPOV

The family and I walked to the Volturi castle all demonstrating varying moods. Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. She had been excited since we had found out about the party. She had had countless visions about what it would be like and what would happen. Unfortunately she had blocked some of them from me, so I wasn't completely sure what I was in store for us. She had raved about this human, Bella. I didn't understand. What would be so great about a human? We're around them every day at school. Their minds are shallow and unoriginal. Why would she be any different?

Jasper simply smiled the whole time. He wasn't excited about the party, but was highly amused with the way his wife had been acting. Maybe some of her energy and exuberance had just rubbed off on him.

Emmet kept thinking inappropriate things about Rosalie. What he wanted to do to her and what they had done on the flight over to Italy in the bathroom of the plane. Needless to say I try to block him as much as possible.

Rosalie was thinking about how she would be the prettiest vampire there. She wore a smug smile already knowing that others would fall short when it came to her beauty. She really was a vain creature.

Carlisle was the epitome of calm. He didn't look board, he just simply looked like the elegant gentleman that we all knew he was. Esme had her arm around Carlislie's and she seemed completely at home and comfortable in this place. She was the kind of person who would feel comfortable anywhere and that had a tendency to rub off on us. Wherever she was felt like home.

I, on the other hand, was simply bored. Throughout the trip Jasper had tried to send me waves of excitement, happiness, anticipation, anything but the boredom I had been feeling. However, he would stop as soon as I shot him a glare.

I didn't want to be excited for this. I didn't even want to come. I found the idea of a celebration of death sick and disturbing. Death was something that should be respected. Who was this Bella girl to take that respect away? Only a human could be so condescending towards the ritual of death. It was easy for them. They die...done...over. They don't have to worry about their eternally damned souls like we do.

"Come on Edward, can you at least attempt to enjoy yourself tonight?" Alice asked as we entered the lavishly decorated courtyard.

"No." I simply responded.

"What do you have against a party?" Emmett said, clearly just thrilled by the idea of a party, no matter what it was for.

"The whole idea is simply sick. To celebrate damning one's soul is disturbing." I explained to my family.

"Whether the soul is damned or not, depends entirely on the soul." I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see one of the leaders of the Volturi. From Carlisle's thoughts, this was Aro, the one who had found the girl.

"Aro, it has been a long time." Carlisle came forward to shake his hand, but Aro simply stared at it.

"I would like for you to keep you privacy." Aro said with a smile.

"I very much appreciate that." Carlisle responded pulling his hand back. "This is my family." he smiled proudly. "The first member to join me, my son Edward. My lovely wife Esme. My children here are Rosalie and her husband Emmett. And Alice and her husband Jasper." he pointed us all out.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet the family of my dear friend." Aro said smiling at all of us. "Young man, do you have something against humans?" he asked me.

"Not at all. We live amongst them. But I find them to be unoriginal and hideously predictable." I explained to him.

"Ah, but clearly you must feel different about our dear Bella." he assumed.

"Oh? And why should she be any different than the rest of the shallow humans I have read the minds of?" I asked smugly, not expecting an answer because his mind had been blocked so I naturally thought he didn't have one. Not to mention I have a knack for being right most of the time.

He let out a small laugh. "Because my dear boy, if she was your typical human, you would've seen this coming. In fact, I think you will find she is quite different. Not only from humans, but she will no doubt make a unique vampire as well."

"She sure will." Alice chirped from my side.

"Now please, try to enjoy yourselves. The D.J. will be starting to play music on the stage shortly. We even encourage you to sing for us. I'm sure I will see you throughout the night." Aro nodded in our direction and was off to greet the many other guests that had accumulated to the area.

I could already tell it was going to be a long night.

BPOV

I had arrived outside and already the courtyard was packed with my vampire guests. Guests I had never met. This was going to be a long night, I could tell already.

The D.J. was on stage and was about to start the music. I looked around to see lots of mingling going on, but honestly, what would I say to these people? "Hi, thanks for coming to wish me a happy death and a painful transformation?" Somehow I doubt they would appreciate it.

"Bella, just breath. You'll be fine." Heidi said and then laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing. It's just that I realized that you're the only one here who still has to breathe." she laughed.

I joined in. "That is the lamest thing I think you've ever said." I informed her.

She shrugged. "Alright, now go have fun." she said and then she was gone.

I stood there, shocked. She had just left me by myself in a courtyard of vampires I didn't know, and really had no interest in knowing. Could this be any more frustrating?

"You look lovely tonight." I heard Felix whisper from behind me. I spun around and gasped in surprise. Looks like it could.

"Oh my god, you scared me." I said, holding my right hand over my heart.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Well considering I've only been out here for about two minutes, I'd say it could be better." I said honestly.

The music started to play and I recognized the song to be Aerosmith's Jaded. I immediately tried to picture Aro dancing to this music, and smiled to myself.

"Would you like to dance?" Felix asked me. I looked over the courtyard to see that the guests had already started to gravitate towards the stage and start dancing.

"I think I'll pass for now." I told him. "But you go ahead." I urged him on, just wanting him to leave me alone.

"I'll be back to ask later." he assured me, and before I could say anything, he was gone. Stupid, fast vampires.

"Happy Death Day, Bella!" I heard someone squeal.

I looked in front of me to see a short pixie-like girl with short, spiky, black hair. Though she was small, she had the face of an angel. She was beautiful. There was also a tall blonde girl standing beside her. The blonde was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Even Heidi didn't compare to the beauty of this blond.

"Hi, I mean, thanks." I stuttered, a little distracted by their beauty. I instantly felt my face break out into an embarrassed blush.

The pixie girl giggled. "I'm Alice and this is my sister, Rosalie." she introduced. I shook both of their hands. As I looked at them again, I noticed their eyes. They weren't the crimson red of most of the vampires. They were a gold color.

"Your eyes. They're beautiful." I said, not able to look away.

The blond let out a musical laugh. "Everyone in our family has eyes like this." she explained.

And then it hit me. "Oh my. You're part of the Cullen family." it wasn't a question, it was a realization.

"Yes." Rosalie answered.

"Sure are." Alice agreed.

"It is truly an honor to meet you. To be honest your family is the ones I actually wanted to meet tonight." I said in a voice barely above a whisper so that only the two in front of me could hear. I had been used to the sensitive hearing of vampires.

"Glad to hear it." Alice said with a smile. "I've been very excited to meet you as well. But we'll talk about that later, you're about to be called up on stage."

I stared at her in confusion. Then I heard the D.J. speak into the microphone. "Alright, let's give a round of applause for the death day girl. Bella, come up here and give a speech."

I hate my life. I blushed four different shades of red before going onto the stage and taking the microphone from the vampire.

I stared out into the crowd of perfect faces all staring at me. "Hi. I'm Bella and thanks for coming to my party. Glad you all could make it." I said shyly and handed the mic back to the D.J. I

I heard the quiet laughter of the audience. "Wait a minute, human girl." the D.J. laughed. "Why don't you request a song."

I thought for a moment. If they wanted funny, I would be a little witty for them. I went over to the D.J. and very lowly whispered my choice of song into his ear. He looked at me, smiled, and shook his head with a laugh.

As I walked back to the stairs to get off the stage, I smiled as I heard the beginning guitar and cowbell of Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper."

"Nice pick." A big burly boy laughed as I came down the stairs. He was standing next to the beautiful blond Rosalie. And there was a blond boy standing next to Alice.

"Bella," Alice started "I would like to introduce you to two other members of our family. My husband Jasper." she said gesturing towards the blond boy. "And Rosalie's husband, Emmett." she said pointing to the very muscular man.

"It a pleasure to meet both of you." I smiled at the boys.

"Ha!" Jasper laughed. "You don't know Emmett that well yet." I let out a small laugh.

"Hey, we just met her and you're turning her against me already? Not fair." Emmett complained at Jasper.

"Bella, ignore these immature boys." Rosalie said with an annoyed look. "Come dance with us girls." she said grabbing my hand.

"Um...that's not really a good idea. I'm not very coordinated." I admitted to her.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked looking over at her sister.

Alice looked like her eyes had glazed over and was in her own little world. A second later, she was back to normal. "She'll be fine." she smiled and grabbed my other hand, and the two of them walked me to the center of the courtyard.

They were now playing Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias and instantly started to move their hips back and forth. I smiled as I watched them have their fun, but the soon made me start to dance as well. Well, it was more of the three of us singing to each other, laughing and smiling as we moved and bounced.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was having a ton of fun. I had forgotten that all the perfect people around me could hear my voice sing with the music and see my spastic movements. For once, I felt free and fun loving. Like taking a deep breath of fresh air for the first time since my parents had died.

I was having an amazing time and nothing could ruin it. Yet.

EPOV

I saw Bella give her speech and the first thing I noticed was that she looked sad, or uncomfortable, maybe just embarrassed. As she spoke her shy and awkward words I tried to read her mind to figure out just which expression was on her face. But every time I tried, it was silent. I couldn't hear her.

I listened to her voice in the microphone for a moment to hear what she sounded like to make her 'voice' easier to pick out. But still, nothing.

"You can't hear her, can you?" I looked to find Aro standing next to me. "Carlisle had told me about your gift. Don't worry, most of the powers here don't work on her. I'm quite excited to see what her gift is once she's changed."

I nodded as the song Don't Fear the Reaper started to play. I couldn't help myself from letting a smile cross my face.

"I told you. She's special. A very unique girl." he said to me. She was witty, that was for sure, but she was still a mere human. Aro gave me a nod and left my side, leaving me to my thoughts.

I scanned the crowd for my family and found them talking to Bella, and then Alice and Rosalie dragging her to the dance floor. I watched as she just smiled at my two sisters, before they made her join in.

She started to move and sing along with my sisters and the music, looking like she was truly having fun. I noticed that she was actually very attractive. Alright, if I was being honest with myself that was an understatement. She was more than beautiful. She had soft looking milky skin that was almost as pale as my own. Though she had make-up on, I could tell that her beauty had more to do with the person that she was than the applied products.

She twirled with my sisters, spinning and jumping up and down and I found myself staring and smiling at her. She made a spin, and her eyes locked with mine. Then, two things happened at once. She smiled a beautiful smile at me, as the wind picked up, blowing her hair around her face. I caught a whiff of her blood and the demon in me instantly resurfaced. My stare went cold, and all I could think about in that moment was draining her body dry and relishing in the sweetest blood I would ever know.

She was tempting me with her blood, and I hated her for it. My expression must've showed my feelings, because her face suddenly looked sad...or maybe it was afraid. I couldn't be sure.

It was as if she had been placed here just to test me. This mere human could be my undoing. And I _really_ hated her for that. No amount of beauty could make up for what she was making my feel that moment.

I started to feel the venom pool in my mouth and I knew I had to get out. I had to leave before I did something I truly regretted, something that could possibly have the Volturi kill me. Would they? Would they kill me over the death of an insignificant human? I shook the thought away. I would not wait around to find out.

I ran to find Aro and ask where we would be staying in the castle. I read his mind before he could speak and I took off in vampire speed to retreat to my room. Away from the temptation.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I just stood there frozen. The look he had in his eyes was one of pure hatred.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked me.

"That boy." I said in a saddened tone.

"What boy? What happened?" Alice asked.

"There was a boy staring at me. He was positively gorgeous. He smiled at me, and so I smiled back. But then, he suddenly had a look of anger and hatred painted on his face." I tried to explain.

"What did he look like?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll kick his ass." I heard Emmett say as he suddenly came to meet us in the center of the courtyard.

"He had bronze colored hair and eyes like yours at first, but they turned almost black." I tried to explain to them.

"Oh no. Alice, is it who I think it is?" Jasper asked his wife.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was our brother, Edward." she said meekly.

I felt the tears start to build in my eyes. How could someone who didn't even know me hate me so much. Then, suddenly, the sadness turned to something else. It turned to anger.

How dare he make me feel this useless and low. How dare he make me feel as if I was a lesser being than he. He didn't know me, and already I felt as if he was judging me.

"How dare he!" I yelled, forgetting where I was. Heads started to turn towards me, but I didn't care. I was furious.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I suddenly saw Heidi, Felix, and Aro beside me.

"I'm sorry, Aro, it's nothing." I tried to calm him. It knew it didn't work because he gave me a look saying he wanted to know. "Go enjoy the party. I'll tell you about it later." I told him with a weak smile. He still didn't believe me, but left, nonetheless.

"Damn Edward and his pissy moods!" Emmett cursed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I just couldn't keep it in. He had no right to make me feel this way. I hated him! Pure hate! "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like a party right now. Excuse me." I said as my anger triggered my tear ducts and I started to cry as I ran to my room and closed the door.

I knew that closing and locking a door wouldn't keep any one who really wanted to get in out, but I was hoping they would get the idea I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to ruin any one else night, the way that Edward had ruined mine. I almost sneered his name when I thought it.

I went to my window and looked down on my party. I saw everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. All except a small group in the center of the courtyard. I saw Alice look up at me and she gave me an apologetic smile. I waved sadly back at her and left my window to wash myself up.

I hoped a shower could wash away this feeling of sadness and self-loathing like it did the make-up and dirt. I wished all of these horrible feelings that that bastard Edward had made me feel, rand down the drain with the water. I hoped and I wished, but neither of these things happened.

I crawled into bed after I dressed in my old beat up and torn pajamas (the only thing I still had left from my old life with my parents) and covered myself with the blankets, thinking it would act like a shield against anything else that wanted to harm me that night.

* * *

**There, their first meeting. I bet it wasn't what you expected, was it?...lol.**

**I know that Rose is a little OOC but i like her getting along with Bella. Plus now she's not worried about Bella spilling the secret and she's already dying from cancer...so that's my thought process.**

**Tell me what you think because (not to sound full of myself, but) I really like this story. I am trying to make an inticate plot and make the characters close to what they are in the book.**

**Thanks for all of your support and awesome-ness. I love you all,**

**ashel-13**


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: Twilight...not mine. This is rather unfortunate.**

**Okay, I know it took me WAY too long to update, but as I said before, "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" is my #1 priority at the moment. But I finally found time to work on this again. Again, I really want to take my time on this one, because I feel it could really develop into an actual story...lol. **

**SCORE...100 Reviews!!!! Not bad for never updating...sorry about that.**

**To my friend, All.The.RageR. I give you 100 mannequins...lol.**

* * *

"_What's done can't be undone."_

_William Shakespeare_

EPOV

I sat in my room I was assigned for the duration of our stay with my head in my hands, sitting on the bed I would never sleep in. I had been on such an emotional roller coaster, which surprised even me, because most of the time, I never really felt all that much. But that day, there had been so much.

First, the boredom I felt as we arrived, then disgust for what had been going on. The idea of a death day party still rubbed me the wrong way. Next, I'll admit that there was a small ounce of desire for the beautiful girl. But all of these emotions were overshadowed when her scent filled my senses and brought the monster in me to the surface. I could feel the venom start to pool in my mouth just thinking about it.

But the strangest thing that happened when I saw here smiling and heard her musical laughter.

I felt complete

Strangely enough this feeling only made me more furious with the insignificant human. It meant that before, I was incomplete...something I had never admitted I was, though I supposed deep down, I had always known. Known, but ignored or denied. And I hated her from making me realize that. Realize I wasn't independent like I thought I was. Like I was so confident I was before.

Shit, Alice was coming, and she was not happy. Actually, after reading the thoughts of all my siblings, none of them were. What were they so upset about? This didn't involve them. Would they really take the side of a human over their brother?

"What the hell is your problem?" Alice yelled as she slammed the door, almost knocking it off the hinges. Apparently they would.

"Hello to you too." I said dryly, turning to glare at my favorite sister.

"Oh, don't! Don't you dare go and give me that attitude. What the hell did you do to Bella?" she asked, clearly furious with me.

"I didn't do anything to her. It's what she did to _me_!" I exclaimed back at my sister. It was true. I had done nothing to the girl.

"What do you mean?" she shot back, not backing down, but trying to understand.

"This:" I told her. I thought of how I would make the decision to sneak into Bella's room. I would find her sleeping so she wouldn't even see it coming. She lay there, looking just as perfect as before. I would stalk over to the bed her sleeping form lay on, and take a long whiff of the sweetest blood in existence. I would drag my fingers down her delicate face while whispering a soft 'I' sorry'. Then, I would bring my lips to her neck and place a soft kiss before biting down on her smooth, pale skin and draining her body completely dry.

As the warm liquid traveled down my throat, my eyes would turn from their golden topaz to a crimson red. That's where I stopped.

"Oh." was all my sister could say. I just dropped my head back into my hands. "But Edward, do you have any idea how you made her feel?" she asked in a softened voice.

I shook my head 'no'. There was no way for me to know what she felt. I couldn't read her mind, and that was just another reason to hate her.

"She left her own party she was so upset. I asked Jasper what she was feeling. He said at first it was a little bit of rejection, then hurt, sadness, and finally it all melted into hate. She was seriously pissed off. You probably made her feel like scum. She was already uncomfortable being the only human in the place, but at least she was treated with respect, even if she was a human. Until you decided she wasn't worthy of _your_ respect."

"Her blood..." I tried to explain, but was cut off by Alice.

"Won't be a problem after tomorrow night. And until then I suggest you stay away from her." She started to head for the door, and then turned around and thought to me, _you think you've had an emotional roller coaster? How do you think she feels?_ And with that, she walked away, back to the party.

She left me with nothing but my thoughts and the thoughts of others I tried so desperately to tune out.

And no matter how hard I tried, my mind kept slipping back to Bella. Damn her for making me...feel.

BPOV

I woke up late the next day. My last day of being human. I supposed everyone thought I should celebrate that, but celebration was the furthest thing from my mind. I wasn't sad to see my humanity drift away from me, because by losing it, I would gain a family again. One different from the norm, but a family nonetheless.

"Morning sleepy head!" Heidi poked her head in my room.

"I thought I locked that." I said more to myself, but of course she heard and held up a key.

"So, your last day as a human. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Nothing." I answered honestly. "I'm just waiting for tonight. Everything I've ever wanted to do I can still do after the change, only I'll be better at it."

She shrugged. "Whatever. It's your life. Aro wants to talk with you though. He's going to introduce you to Carlisle Cullen to discuss your new lifestyle." she informed me.

A smile instantly spread across my face as I jumped out of bed, and of course, tripped. Heidi just laughed at me.

"Anxious are we?" she laughed.

"Just a little." I smiled. "I need something to wear." I said to myself, and suddenly Heidi was in front of me with an outfit in her hands. "Thanks." I took the simple jeans and tee shirt and ran to the bathroom.

I came out minutes later, hair and teeth brushed, and looking presentable. "I hope I make a good impression. What if he won't teach me?" I began to worry.

"Bella, breathe. It will be fine. I met Carlisle last night, and he is very nice, and patient. He'll help you." she assured me.

I gave her a hug before leaving my room and walking down the hallway to the elevators to take me to Aro's office.

"Good morning Bella. Where are you going?" Felix said as he appeared beside me.

"Hi. I'm just going to see Aro. He's going to introduce me to Mr. Cullen." I told him.

"Oh. I barely saw you last night, what happened?" he asked, sounding concerned and protective. He was always one of the two.

"I wasn't feeling well." I told him. It wasn't a lie. After the feeling that Edward had given me, I was no longer in the mood to party. "I'll see you later." I said as kindly as I could while still thinking about that bastard, Edward, as the elevator doors closed.

I knocked on the door to Aro's office. I didn't want to be rude and just walk in.

"Come in, Bella." I heard him say.

I opened the thick door and walked in to see a man (or vampire, rather) turn in his chair to meet my eyes. Of course, like all of them, he was devastatingly good looking. His hair a beautiful blonde and his eyes the same topaz color as the rest of the family I met last night.

"Bella, this is my friend, Carlisle. Carlisle, my soon to be daughter, Bella." Aro introduced.

Carlisle rose from his chair and extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Bella." he said with a beautiful smile.

I shook my head quickly and then grabbed his hand. "It is truly an honor to meet you Mr. Cullen." I said, my eyes wide at finally meeting the famous Carlisle Cullen.

He smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle." I nodded and we both took a seat.

"I was just telling Carlisle that the change will take place tonight." he told me, then turned to Carlisle. "We haven't really discussed anything in detail." he said to him.

"Well, maybe we should ask Bella how she wants it to be done." Carlisle suggested, while turning to face me.

"I want to be alone for the three days." I said confidently.

Their eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Aro asked.

"Bella, do you know what this will be like?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I have been informed on how it will feel. From what I understand I will be in an excruciating amount of pain. I'd rather no one see me like that." I told them both. "I don't need anyone to worry about me while I claw at my skin and scream." I said in as calm of a voice as I could muster.

Aro nodded. "If you're sure."

I nodded my certainty.

"Then after the three days, your training will begin." Carlisle explained. "Myself, my daughter, Alice, and my son, Edward are all staying here to help you." he said.

My jaw clenched at the sound of Edward's name, but I tried as hard as I could to not show my disinterest in him.

"We will teach you how to hunt and deal with being around humans on a regular basis. We will also teach you to fight, and hopefully I can be of some help once we discover if you have a power, and what exactly it is."

"Okay." was all I could say. We were discussing my being a vampire, what was I exactly supposed to say about that?

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"More than anything." I assured him. "This life holds nothing for me anymore."

Aro nodded his head sadly. "Then we shall be in your room and nine o'clock tonight. Please, Bella dear, enjoy yourself until then."

I nodded at Aro. "It was an honor to meet you, Carlisle." I said before turning for the door and walking out.

"Bella!" I heard a chipper voice call from behind me as I walked to the elevators. I turned to see Alice Cullen and a smile immediately spread across my face.

"Alice! What's up?"

"Nothing much. My family is leaving today. Well everyone but me, Edward, and Carlisle. Do you want to say good-bye to them?" she asked.

"Of course." She walked me to the elevators. I noticed she hit the same floor my room was on.

"I didn't know you were on my floor." I told her.

"Me neither." she laughed. "Well, it will make sleep overs easier. Not that we'll be sleeping." she laughed, instantly making my day feel much better.

"Okay, here we go." she said as she dragged me to a room. "They're all in here." she opened the door and I saw all of the Cullen children except Edward (thank god) huddled in the one room.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came to say good-bye." Rosalie smiled as she gently hugged me and place a kiss on my cheek.

"Of course. You guys were so much fun last night."

"It was fun, Bella. I hope to see you again." Jasper said, stretching his hand out for me to shake. He must still be hesitant due to my being human. I shook it.

"I certainly hope so, Jasper."

"BELLA!" Emmett roared as he immediately picked me up into a huge bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett...can't...breathe." I gasped out.

He laughed at me, and set me down. "Sorry, I forgot."

I swatted his arm, probably giving myself a bruise in the process. "Hope you guys have a good flight home. Sorry I'm keeping Alice to myself." I said as I hugged her to my side.

"It's fine. You need a girl here with you." Rosalie said.

"You can keep Edward if you want though." Emmett joked.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that one." I told him.

"I promise, he's not usually like that." Jasper tried to assure me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't think neither of us like each other, so we'll probably keep our distance." I told them.

They just shrugged. "Okay, we're off. We'll see you again, Bella." Rose said, giving me one last hug. And with that, they all left.

It was a shame one of them couldn't stay instead of Edward. Why was he even here if he hated me so much? Why would it mean anything to him whether I shared his life style or not? I didn't understand him...not that I wanted to.

EPOV

My family had gone to say their good-byes to Bella Swan, all seemingly confident that they would see her again. I decided to read the thoughts of them before they left.

_Edward is crazy not to like her. She's so fun, and cute!_ Emmett thought. I could tell he was already thinking of her like a little sister.

_I hope all goes well in her transformation. It would be a shame to never see her make the family this happy again. _Jasper thought.

_Edward is such an ass for making this sweet girl hurt so much. I hope he doesn't do anything to her while he's here_ were Rosalie's thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"Edward, can I come in?" It was Carlisle at the door.

"Yes." I answered softly.

He came into my room and closed the door behind him. "Edward, are you alright? You seem very distant since last night."

"I'm fine." I said shortly. I hated lying to Carlisle, but I wanted to prove to him that I could handle this. I _would_ handle this.

"If you're sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, well the transformation is at nine o'clock. I would like both you and your sister to be there." he told me.

I nodded my head, while trying to think about how I would deal with being in the same room with Bella.

"Good. I will see you tonight then." and with that, he left my room.

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o**

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed when nine o'clock finally came around. I could feel my palms sweating and my heart racing faster. I knew I wanted this, but that didn't hide the fact that I knew it was going to hurt...a lot. And I had never been one to take pain well.

In a flash six figures were suddenly in my room. Aro, Carlisle, Alice, Heidi, Felix, and Edward. My eyes turned to a glare when they caught his. His eyes had once again turned black and his jaw was clenched tightly together. He returned the glare for a moment before looking away.

"Bella, are you ready?" Aro asked.

I had prepared myself by dressing in my pajamas. If I was going to be in pain, jeans were NOT going to add to that. I nodded and Aro aprouched.

"Lay down." he instructed. I did as he asked and laid back onto the bed.

"Everyone will leave, right?" I asked, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Of course." Aro soothed me.

I knew what was coming next as Aro dipped his head down to my neck, searching for my pulse. I had promised myself I would not scream, no matter how much it hurt. This was something I wanted, and I wouldn't make anyone think I regretted it by screaming.

"Good luck, my daughter." Aro whispered before sinking his razor teeth through the skin in my neck.

There was a small sting at first, but then it was gone. I let out a shaky breath, relieved for a moment. And then, it hit. My entire body tensed and my eyes squeezed shut as my hips lifted themselves off the mattress.

"See you in a while." Alice whispered before they all left the room.

My breathing became ragged and I opened my eyes to see Edward shoot a sad glance in my direction before being the last one to exist.

For three days, I felt a fire spread throughout my body. I clawed at my skin making blood spill everywhere on the white sheets. All my nails had been chipped off from clawing at the stone walls trying to take my mind away from the pain. It took all I had to not scream, and me biting through my tongue several times.

My clothes had been torn to shreds, barely even covering my body. But the fire still didn't stop. On and off, I would pass out from the pain, as it got harder for me to breath, to moved.

I could feel my heart rate start to slow painfully so. Until, I could no longer hear the beat of it. I found myself gasping for air I would never get enough of. Then, finally, my entire body shut down as I passed out onto my bloody mattress.

I cam out of unconsciousness I don't know how long later. Before I could open my eyes, I started to hear things. Hear people talking in the building. Hear the rustling of the sheets beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes to a room I didn't remember.

I had no idea where I was, or what had happened to me. But I was sure my eye sight had never been quite so acute before. I sat up in the bed I was in, looking down at a body I was sure wasn't mine.

What had happened? I couldn't remember anything. I stood up and ran to the door, unlocking and throwing it open as I stumbled into a hallway I did know.

EPOV

It had been three days, and each day I would walk down, past Bella's room to hear her moaning in pain until the processed seemed to be complete and the venom had taken over her entire body. I was on my way to talk to Alice. I missed not talking to her. She had been so upset with me the past couple of days, and I couldn't stand it any longer.

I threw open the door and started to walk to the elevator, when I smelled the most amazing smell. It wasn't sweet blood, but more floral. Like freesia.

I turned to see Bella stumble out of her room, clothes torn, barely even covering her body. I felt so ashamed as my eyes raked up and down the perfect curves that were exposed. I looked away quickly, not wanting to upset her. But my mind betrayed me and kept the images flashing at me.

I could hear her taking deep and unnecessary breaths, looking like she was in a panic. It was as if she didn't even notice me standing just feet away.

She stumbled, running into walls on both sides of the hall, until finally, her body collapsed and started to fall to the floor.

I ran and caught her in my arms in time. She looked up to me, her ruby irises staring into mine, and my breath caught. As pretty as she was before, the change had only made her more remarkable.

Her hands grabbed at my chest to hang on to me, slowly moving her right hand to my shoulders and then up to my face.

"Help me." she whispered so softly that had I been human, I would not have heard.

"I will, Bella." I assured her. Could she not remember me from before? She hated me before...was that erased? I could only hope I could make it up to her.

"Please." she said, her eyes looking like if she could cry, she would be. That was all she said as she passed out again.

I Pulled her closer to me, adjusting so I had a better grip on the new born. I was about to take her back to her room when Felix appeared.

"What happened?" he ran to me.

"I saw her stumbling down the hallway. Then, she passed out on me. I guess the process is nearing completion." I told him.

He motioned for me to hand her to him but I refused to let her leave my arms. "From what I've heard from your family, you've done enough to her. Now hand her over."

My head hung low, knowing that he was right. What right did I have to be anything to her after the way I treated her? I handed her over to him and he smiled down at her sleeping form.

"You know, Aro promised me I could have her once she was changed." he smiled.

"What do you mean 'have her'?" I asked, not liking the sound of it.

"As a mate." he clarified. "She will be my mate." he smiled again, and I suddenly felt an unfamiliar pang in my chest.

"Well you are very lucky." I said politely, trying to mask the feeling in my chest.

"Indeed. She's gorgeous, isn't she? Look at her body now!" he exclaimed as he laid her back down onto the blood soaked sheets.

I didn't like the way he was looking at her. But then realized that I had done the same thing moments ago.

"We should go." I told Felix. We both walked out of the room, closing the door behind us.

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Did she really forget about me? About how rude I had been to her? I hoped so. It would be better to be able to start over with her. But I kept thinking about what Felix had said about her being his mate.

I wondered if she wanted that. Someone else to decide who she belonged with. That seemed wrong.

I shook my head. Why should I care? _I don't_ I told myself. She will be just like the rest of us. No matter how different of a human she was, she would just be the same as every other vampire. Someone who wouldn't hold my interest. Another Tanya. Except if she still hated me.

Would that bother me, if she remembered who I was and hated me? What would I do?

After thinking nonstop about that, I came to the conclusion that if she remembered me, I would give her her space and ignore her. If she chose to hate me, I would do nothing to change her mind. Why would I? I didn't care about her.

BPOV

My eyes flew open and it all came flooding back to me. Aro, the party, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, the change. I suddenly remembered what I was doing here and where I was.

Upon doing so, I jumped off my bed, surprising myself when I didn't fall. I ran faster than I though possible to my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was shocked by how beautiful the change had made me. My skin was perfectly smooth and even more pale than before. My eyes, were a perfect almond shape, though the irises were red. All of my features were perfect. Angular, yet soft. My lips even more plump than they were before.

My hair was a beautiful dark brown that naturally seemed to be in perfect curls. It was also down to the small of my back and much thicker than it used to be.

I looked at my body, shocked by the state my clothes were in. They were hardly covering anything at all. My stomach was fully exposed, showing that instead of a flat stomach I actually had abs now.

I had breasts. Actual womanly breasts that were much bigger than I ever thought something on me could be.

I looked further down to find hips that I hadn't had before.

I looked like a woman. But better than I ever would've had I been human.

"Okay, I gotta see..." I heard Heidi come in the room. "Wow!" she said as she looked me over.

"I know." I laughed.

"Well none of your clothes will fit you anymore." she laughed. "Shopping trip!"

"Did someone say shopping?" Alice poked her head into the room as well. "Wow...Bella. You look...wow!" she stuttered.

"Thanks." I looked away, amazed that my cheeks didn't burn like they would've if I was still human. "What's in the bag, Alice?" I asked once I noticed she was holding something.

"Well, I saw that you wouldn't fit into your old clothes, so I got you these." she handed the bag to me.

"Thanks." I looked inside and pulled out a ridiculously short skirt. "Um, Alice, I can't wear this." I told her.

"Oh calm dawn. I didn't see your actual size so I just got a skirt and shirt. This is just until Heidi and I get you some real clothes. We have to do your shopping since you can't be around people yet. We'll go today. But in the meantime, unless you want to walk around half naked, you should put that on." she chirped.

At vampire speed I changed into the clothes. The skirt too short and the shirt too tight. "Okay, I might as well be half naked." I complained.

"It's fine. You look like a brunette Rosalie." Alice laughed, earning a glare from me.

Alice got a far away look in her eyes before snapping out of her trance. "Aro, Carlisle, Felix, and Edward will be here shortly." she said leading us back out to the bedroom.

Well it was done. I was to be here looking like this for the rest of eternity. With a family. I was excited for my training to begin so I would be able to go out and be with humans. I wanted to start today! Start the rest of my eternity.

* * *

**So, what do you think? You like? I hope so. Again, sorry it took so long, I really like taking my time on this one.**

**And now Edward is starting to feel things towards Bella...very exciting. I love having them hate each other...why? Well, let's just say I'm gonna make them fight each other rather aggresively...you'll see...lol**

**Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Okay, well until I update again,**

**ashel-13**


	5. Companion In My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all that review and read. I'm sorry that I haven't really been updating all that much. I hope to get on that...lol**

**Okay, I suppose you want me to get on with the story, eh? Will do.**

* * *

"_Give thy thoughts no tongue."_

_William Shakespeare_

BPOV

Right after Alice had said that, the four male vampires came storming into my room. They proceeded to stare at me, and if I ever wanted to know what someone was thinking, it was in that moment.

_Damn, she looks even hotter than she did before._ I heard Felix. I would've blushed if I could've.

"Thanks Felix." I said meekly.

They all turned to me, looking puzzled. "What do you mean? Felix didn't say anything." Carlisle said as he approached me with a smile on his face.

"No, I heard him." I told Carlisle.

"What _exactly _happened. Start from when we entered the room." Carlisle told me slowly, like I was mentally disabled.

"Well, the four of you walked into the room and stared at me. I thought to myself how I wish I could know what you were thinking. Then, I heard Felix say, 'Damn, she looks even hotter than she did before.'" I explained.

I saw everyone glare at Felix and heard Edward emit a growl, which I thought was strange. Felix looked a bit embarrassed which made me smile.

"It looks like we have another mind reader." Carlisle said with a smile. "Three in one room, that might be a first." he laughed.

"What do you mean three?" I asked confused. "Me and Aro. There's only two of us." I told him.

"Um, Bella." Alice said gently. "Edward is a mind reader." she said in a quiet voice. My eyes automatically shot to Edward and I glared at him.

"Cool, you guys share something." Heidi exclaimed as if there was some greater meaning behind her words.

"Unfortunately." I spat out. "Great, now I have to _share_ something with him."

Edward looked away from my glare, with a composed face as if it didn't affect him at all. Fine, he didn't need to like me. Hell if I cared.

"Wait, Bella can you read Edward's mind?" Alice asked in her chipper voice again.

"I can try." I looked once again at the beautiful boy. God, I hated him for being so attractive. It was taking an incredible amount of will power to stay mad at a face like that...but I was determined. He hurt me.

_I wonder what she's thinking. Can she hear me? Then why can't I hear her? That doesn't make sense._ He thoughts rambled on and on.

"Do you always ramble like that?" I asked icily.

I heard Alice snicker behind me. "I take that as a yes." I mumbled.

"You can hear me? But I can't hear you." he said.

"Yeah, I got that from your ranting thoughts." I shot back at him.

Aro clapped his hands together. "Oh, I can't wait to see what the future holds for you!" my new father exclaimed.

"Me neither." I smiled as I thought about all the things that could be coming my way now, and wondered if this was going to be as great as I had hoped. I decided I would make the most out of my eternity.

Then, suddenly, I was seeing something. It was like watching a movie. It was me and someone else. A male. A male vampire. We were holding each other as we laid in my bed, wearing nothing but the sheets on my bed in the very room we were standing in.

Then, as fast as it came, it was gone. Just like that.

"Bella?" I heard Heidi question sounding concerned.

"Did you see it too, Bella?" Alice asked me. I turned to her. Her face held a shocked expression that mirrored mine. I nodded, blinking my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with me.

"What? What happened?" Carlisle asked me and Alice, taking a step towards us.

"She just had a vision!" Alice squealed now bouncing up and down.

"Bella, is this true?" Aro questioned, a look of excitement crossing his face.

Again I nodded. "I was just wishing that I knew if I would be happy in my new future, and then, I saw myself..." I trailed off, not really wanting them to know what I had seen. It was far too personal for any of them to know.

"What did you see?" Edward asked meekly. I just shot him a glare. I didn't want the people closest to me, why would he think I would let _him _know?

"Noth..." but I was cut off by Alice.

"This!" she said happily and I knew he was reading her mind to see what it was that both of us saw. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Then I noticed, that in the past few minutes I had been swallowing a lot. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat and I just couldn't get rid of it. Every time the venom slid down my throat, the burning just returned. It was becoming quite uncomfortable.

I looked up to Edward and saw that he was staring at the floor, almost as if he was sad about something, and I felt like reading his mind, but then thought better of it. Whatever he was so sad about, I didn't want to know...he probably deserved whatever disappointment was handed to him.

"This is something." Carlisle said as he paced the room, appearing to be thinking very hard about something. "I never met a vampire that had more than one talent."

Edward's head shot up. "Maybe she doesn't." All of our heads snapped towards him, trying to see what else he was about to say. "She said that both times she wished or wanted to do those things. Then, all of the sudden they happen? That can't just be coincidence." he explained, looking at everyone but me.

"Sweet!" Heidi exclaimed. "That means she can pretty much do whatever she wants! That's amazing!"

"Bella, that would make you the most powerful vampire in existence." Carlisle told me slowly. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything they were saying. Me? The most powerful vampire? That seemed a little hard to believe.

"Okay, so I can use other vampire's powers. Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, how many powers are there for me to take?" I asked.

"Bella, your selection is almost limitless." Aro told me. "Shape shifting, transporting, invisibility...the amount of things you can do is endless." he said happily.

Everyone seemed so excited about it. But I still didn't know exactly how to feel about it, and the burning in my throat was not helping in my concentration. I swallowed hard again, and apparently Carlisle noticed.

"Are you thirst?" he asked.

"Is that what the burning is at the back of my throat?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Then yes. I can't really think with the burning there." I told him.

He nodded. "Edward, Alice, and myself will take you out hunting then. It seems your first lesson is about to commence."

I turned to Alice. "I can't go hunting in a mini skirt." I told her. "Aren't there any other clothes I can wear? Any pants or shorts, or anything?" I pleaded.

"Sorry Bella. That skirt is all that fits you right now. Why don't you go hunting with the boys and Heidi and I will go shopping and get you some new clothes, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay Alice." I agreed, even though I much rather preferred if she came with me to hunt. Having another female there would be comforting, but I was desperate for some real clothes. The skirt barely covered my cheeks.

"Good, it's settled then. Aro, Felix, we will return after Bella's thirst is quenched." Carlisle told them. They both gave me smiles as they left the room.

"Cool, let's go shopping Heidi!" Alice squealed.

"Have fun Bella!" Heidi laughed as she exited the room with Alice.

"Alright kids, let's get going." Carlisle said to me and Edward as he left the room.

Edward looked at me for a moment. _She might have difficulty in that attire. That is one short skirt._ I heard him think.

I pushed past him, purposely making my shoulder hit him on my way. _It's not a skirt, it's a freakin' belt._ I said to him in my mind before walking into the hallway.

A second later he was next to me. "I just heard your thoughts." he said shocked. "I could never hear your thoughts before, so how did that happen?"

"Probably because I let you." I said nonchalantly before picking up my pace to get further away from him.

We caught up to Carlisle who was already by the entrance. "We'll take the Mercedes until we're out of the city and away from all the people. Edward, sit in back with her in case she has trouble controlling her thirst on the way there. You may need to restrain her."

We did as we were told and got into the back of the car with the tinted windows to shield us from the sun.

EPOV

I was in the backseat with Bella. Apparently she her memory had come back to her. It was so frustrating. I was now trying to make an effort to be civil to her and make up for whatever mistake I had made at the party. The woman was driving me insane. I was so pissed off that she didn't even _try_ to forgive me. Ugh!!!

I wanted to take her by the shoulder and just shake her until she forgot what happened. As the car started, I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I swear I could tear her limb for limb. But every time I thought that, I remembered what she was like after her change.

When she stumbled down that corridor, barely clothed. And then she fell right into my arms, looking up into my eyes with the most innocent eyes I had ever seen. Filled with hope, pleading with me to help her. That was the most beautiful I had ever seen.

And then, I looked up to her sitting beside me in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. She seemed so different. So much harder. Like she was deliberately blocking me out. Keeping me away. In the corridor she was asking me to help her, but now, now she was either angry with me or ignoring me completely.

_Is there a reason you feel the need to stare at me?_ She asked as she remained looking out her window.

_No, sorry._ I apologized, hoping she would accept it.

_What? No running away after staring at me this time?_ She finally looked at me, and for a moment I saw her eyes held hurt, but she quickly masked her face into a blank expression and looked back out the window.

I tried to hear what she was thinking or what she was feeling, but she had blocked me out. God, she was so stubborn. But I could be just as stubborn. From now on I would carefully guard my thoughts from her. Level the playing field. If she wouldn't let me in, I would extend the same courtesy.

We entered the main part of the city, swarming with people, and I saw Bella clutch the seat and appear to hold her breath. She clamped her eyes tightly shut and turned her head away from the window, as if the slight head movement would remove the smell from the air.

Her grip tightened even more on the seat and she let out the necessary breath. This was not going to be good. She started to breathe deeply in and out, on the verge on hyperventilation (if vampires could hyperventilate), but her eyes remained shut.

A low growl came from her chest as we entered further and further into the crowded parts of the city.

"Edward, help her!" Carlisle shouted back at me.

She started to thrash against the seat, fighting to stay in control. I grabbed around her and held as tight to me as possible, but she was a strong newborn and was making me slam against the back of the seat with every thrash.

"Bella, calm down. You need to be calm." I tried to whisper in her ear, soothingly. "Come on Bella, they're people. They have families and children and lives. They have names and jobs, and houses to come home to each night." I continued to whisper once she seemed to calm a little.

I could feel her body shake against me as I held her tighter. She was sobbing dry sobs, and I ran my hand up and down her back, trying desperately to sooth her.

"I can't...believe...I wanted to ...kill someone." she got out in between sobs.

"It's okay, we've all been there." I told her.

She looked up at me with her ruby eyes wide and staring into mine, like in the hallway. Except she actually had tears coming from her eyes. Unable to resist, I brushed one away with my finger and tasted it...venom.

"Really?" she asked me, looking innocent as ever with her wide eyes.

"Even I had to deal with it, Bella." Carlisle butted in. She smiled at him and sat back up to lean against her window. I immediately missed the feeling of having her in my arms. I looked over at her and noticed that her face was a perfect mask again, all traces of the previous emotion gone.

Seeing her sitting there, I felt a pang in my chest again. Something was wrong, but she wouldn't let anyone help her. Maybe she just didn't want to tell me...after the way I treated her before I guess I could understand that. So, I thought that maybe she'd open up to Alice.

"Okay, let's hunt." Carlisle said, getting out of the suddenly parked vehicle.

I was going to say something to Bella, but she got out of the car, so I did the same.

"Now, we are far away from any humans, so there's nothing to be worried about." Carlisle told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "All you really have to do is give into your instincts. Edward and myself will follow you to make sure your alright."

BPOV

Carlisle said that him and Edward would be shadowing me in case anything went wrong, but did I really want people there to witness what I looked like when I fed for the first time? I especially didn't want Edward to see me like that. If he judged me just by me being human, I didn't even want to think about his reaction to me sinking my teeth into an animal as blood ran down my chin.

"Now just give in. Do what comes naturally to you." Carlisle said in a tone so low, I wouldn't have hear if I was human.

I gently closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on everything surrounding me. In the distance I could hear water running in a creek, the peaceful sound made me smile. I could hear the birds in the forest chirping back and forth to each other.

I could smell the must of the moss on the trees. The smell of the damp grass from the morning's dew. And then, I smelt it. It was sweet and made the venom pool in my mouth. Without even thinking, I took off running faster than I thought possible.

Dodging trees at lightning speed, I swerved through the forest, following the delicious smell. Then, there it was, a bear. I ran full sprint towards it. It's head snapped up, noticing my approach, but it was too late.

I tackled the bear to the ground, and in one, smooth motion snapped it's neck. I don't know how I did it. It's like I wasn't even thinking about my actions, and my body knew what to do. But I didn't dwell on it for too long because the blood was still calling to me. I sunk my teeth into the animal and started to drink. I knew that I was not being neat about it at all, but at that moment I really didn't seem to care. I just wanted the burn to disappear. And it seemed to do just that.

Once the bear was drained, I felt much better, happier even. My first hunt was a success.

"Nicely done, Bella! Now we just need to burry it." Carlisle congratulated me, but Edward stayed silent. I was silently debating with myself whether I wanted to know what he was thinking or not. Could I really stand it if I disgusted him again? I didn't think I could, so I kept my mind to myself and left him alone.

But why did what he think matter so much to me? It had such a huge impact on me at the party. But the question was, why?

I felt my eyes fog over and I knew I was having another vision. But when I looked, it was the same vision as before. Me in my bed with someone's arms wrapped around me. It went on longer this time.

I watched myself sigh in content.

"I love you, Bella" the man whispered to me.

"I love you, too..." I started, but I had seen enough and cut the vision off.

It was impossible. I didn't believe in love. There was no one out there for me to love and to love me in return. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my brain...I didn't want it. Or maybe it was that I _did_ want it, and just knew it would hurt when it never happened.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I turned to Carlisle who had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I just had a vision." I told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just the same one as before." I told him as we ran back to the car. "No big deal." I tried to convince him and myself.

Carlisle got in the driver's seat and I again walked around the car to my seat.

_Do you know who that is? In your vision?_ Edward asked as I got into the car.

_No idea. Not that it matters._ I shrugged.

I turned in my seat to see him stare at me with a confused expression. _Why doesn't it matter?_

I let out an annoyed sigh. _Because it wont happen, that's why._ I told him.

_I'm sorry I keep annoying you, but I'm trying to understand. Why exactly wont it happen?_

I rolled my eyes and looked out my window, but answered anyways. _If you must know, it's because I don't believe in love. I don't believe in it, therefore, I will never fall in love. It wont happen. I refuse to let someone play with my emotions and make me think they care only to have them take it all back._ I said in a confident voice making it sound like a fact, but I could feel my dead heart sink as I realized just how true those thoughts were.

The rest of the ride was silent. When the car stopped, I quickly thanked Carlisle and left for my room. Upon entering I found Heidi and Alice. Heidi was putting my clothes away and Alice was bouncing on my bed glowing.

"How was hunting?" Heidi asked with a mocking smile.

"Fine. I got a bear." I told her a little bit proud of my catch.

My eyes drifted to Alice who was watching me with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with her?" I asked Heidi. She just laughed, so I turned back to Alice. "Alice, why are you so smiley?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Bella?" she asked. "Did you have another vision?"

I nodded. "Yes. But we already saw it. What's the big deal?"

"Didn't you watch the whole thing?" she asked in a whining voice.

"I caught it off after the guy said he loved me." I told her truthfully.

"Why?" she whined. "That was the best part. Didn't you even see who it was?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Honestly I don't give a shit." I said in a hollow tones as Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

I ignored her. "So, can I change into some clothes that don't have blood on them?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Sure, I got you some jeans. Here." Heidi said, handing me an outfit. "You can go shower, if you want."

I nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

"But Bella, don't you want to know who it was?" Alice asked, sounding depressed.

"Nope. Don't care." I said as I closed the door on her sad face. Why did it matter so much to her anyways? I decided that I would forget all about that stupid vision. No good would come from me knowing the future. From now on, I would just leave that to Alice.

EPOV

I went to my room and on the way there ran into Felix. Not really the guy I want to talk to.

"Hey." he greeted me happily.

"Hello." I responded, not showing my annoyance.

"So, you took Bella hunting. How did she do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "She did fine, I suppose. She was able to catch a bear, it was actually pretty impressive for a new born." I told him. I left out the part about her having a little trouble on the way there. Somehow, I thought that was none of his business.

"I'll probably go with her next time." he told me, sounding proud of that fact.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, because I'm Bella's body guard. I'll protect her. That way you wont have to hang around her anymore." he said a bit harshly.

"I'm pretty sure with now being a vampire, and having the powers she possesses, she doesn't exactly need protection. And why does me being around her make you uneasy?" I asked.

"Listen." he said coming in closer to me, trying to be threatening, but I didn't budge. No way this guy was going to intimidate me. "Keep away from Bella. She's mine!"

And with that he just walked away.

I rolled my eyes at half-wit and continued to my room, laying down on my bed, trying to think.

What had happened? I was so confused. She ignored me or was very short with me the whole day. But then, holding her in my arms felt so right. Like she belonged there. And then in an instant snapped back into 'hating Edward' mode.

And what was she thinking when she said she didn't believe in love? Really, she didn't believe in it at all? That seems so sad. Even I believed in love. Maybe not for myself, but I knew it existed for other people. And I had to believe that it was out there for her too. Somehow, I just knew it was.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice came dancing into my room.

"Alice, why are you so happy? And you know I hate when you call me that." I told her.

"Well, I had a very good vision today." she chirped.

"I know, it was the same as this morning." I told her, already knowing from what Bella said.

"Is that what she told you?" she asked. I merely nodded. "Well, it was a bit different. She stopped the vision before it got to the good part." she squealed, now jumping on my bed.

"Well, what was the good part?" I asked.

"I know who it was next to her!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the newest chapter! I wanted to give my reasoning behind Bella's behavior. Think of it this way, when the change was finished, she was not only physically changed. Her body finally showed her what everyone else already saw...how beautiful she really is. So that gives her a boost of confidence. Hope that made sense. But she will be less OOC in later chapters, I promise...after all, she can't hate Edward for the whole story...lol.**

**ashel-13**


	6. A Plan of the Heart

**Disclaimer: Twilight...yeah, it's not mine.**

**So, I know what you're all thinking, well, actually I don't but it was probably something along the lines of "what happened to ashel-13? Did she like die?"...lol. NOPE, sorry I am alive and well. This story just takes a bit more of thinking and planning...but it's pretty planned out so I guess I will be able to get on with it. **

**To my friend around the world, All.The.RageR.**

**Thanks to all the reviews. I can't believe that I have 200 reviews for only having up 5 chapters...that is AMAZING! Thanks to everyone who likes the different take I took on the story. I'm a fan...lol.**

**Okay, I guess you want to read the story now, eh?**

* * *

"_Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known?"_

_William Shakespeare _

**APOV**

I was so excited, bouncing into Edward's room and told him that I knew who was next to Bella in the vision. But I was totally not expecting what he had to say to me.

"I don't want to hear you say it." he said as his hands cradled his head. He looked really upset about something.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. 

"Because I already know who it was. I'm not stupid. I have eyes." he said, getting more and more upset as the time passed.

"You do?" That surprised me. How did he know if Bella didn't tell him? This was getting way out of hand. 

"Yes, I know. It's obviously Felix. So please, stop rubbing it in." he said, running his hands through his hair the way he did when he was distressed.

My eyes opened in shock, though he didn't see. Then I felt a sly smile slide across my face as a plan developed in my mind, which I quickly blocked from him (and Bella if she was listening).

"Oh, so you know about him?" I asked, digging for information.

"Yeah, I do. He informed me that Bella was to be his _mate_." he sneered the last word as if it was dirty.

Seriously? He had a claim on Bella? But I masked my surprise and disgust, sticking to my plan.

"Well then it only makes sense that they sleep together and fall in love with each other." I said with a shrug of my shoulders, as if I didn't care.

"How can you say that? Aro and Felix didn't even consider what she would feel like. What her feelings are. It's disgusting!" he argued, standing up and glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Is she really missing out? I mean, come on, not having to search for love must be a weight off her shoulders." I said nonchalantly, trying to hid my smile as he got even angrier.

"Really? You're taking their side? I can't believe you, Alice. You have Jasper, I figured you would know all about love." he accused.

"Okay, fine Edward. Maybe I agree that she should fall in love for herself. But come on, it's not like she has many options here. Felix seems like a nice guy, he's good looking, and he seems to care for her." I pointed out.

"Ugh! I can't believe you . SHE HAS OPTIONS!" he yelled. "She could get anyone she wanted. She could do so much better than Felix. She deserves better." his voice softened in the last sentence.

I wasn't a mind reader like my brother, but it was painfully obvious that he wanted her. He would never say it. He didn't think he deserved love. And I knew he would just say that Bella was too good for him.

"Maybe you should show her that then." I said softly and walked out of his room. 

There, for now, my work was done. At least I got the ball rolling. _I am one sneaky little sister_, I giggled at my thought as I walked to my own room.

**EPOV**

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice was right. If I wanted Bella to see that she was worth more than Felix, I would have to show her. I would have to get closer to her. Be a friend to her. Of course, that was going to be easier said than done considering she hated me at the moment.

I let out a sigh, but decided however hard she tried to push me away, I would push twice as hard back. I would make her see that she was so much more than she thought she was. She deserved love. Real love. Not someone that requested her. 

Just as I was thinking these things, there was a knock on my door, knocking me out of my thoughts. But it didn't matter, my mind was made up already. 

Felix popped his head in. Great, just who I wanted to see after the whole 'Bella is mine' lecture.

"Aro would like to speak to you in his office right away." he said with a grin that a 5 year-old would wear after he just got his brother in trouble. I rolled my eyes at him.

_This will teach him. Aro will put him in his place. He wants Bell and me together just as much as I do. _He thought. 

I walked down to the elevators and went to the floor that Aro's office was on. I knocked quietly before he invited me in.

He was seated behind a huge desk and gestured for me to take a seat across the desk from him. He made no gesture to touch my hand and read my thoughts like he would to anyone else he met with. He had an understanding an certain kind of respect for my family, due to his close relationship with Carlisle no doubt.

"Hello Aro." I greeted politely. "Felix tells me you wish to talk." 

"I do. I understand that you were with Isabella this morning." he said.

I nodded my head. "Yes sir. She did quite well for her first time hunting." I informed him. It really was quite impressive when she took it down on her first time hunting. And, though I wold never admit it to anyone, a bit...sexy? That might be the right word, but I wasn't quite sure. I had never really used the word to describe someone before.

"That is good news." Aro said happily, knocking my out of my thought. "She is going to be an amazing member of the Volturi." he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

My brows furrowed together in confusion. "Sir?" 

"Well, you see, Bella is now my daughter. Not to mention she has the potential to be one of the most powerful vampires in existence. She is already considered the 'princess' of Volturi. But you see, I am also you father figure and I want her to have the best. I truly do. And Felix is a very powerful vampire himself. When he expressed his interest in Bella, I gave him permission to have her after the change."

"You said that she would be his mate? Does she know about this?" I asked, a angry and saddened at the same time.

"No, not yet. But Felix truly is what is best for her. Now, I wish that everything goes according to plans when it comes to her existence. That being said, other than the training you, your father, and Alice teach her, you are not to spend anytime with Bella. It is just a precaution so she doesn't go and get any crazy ideas." he laughed. "Is that clear, Edward?" he asked.

My jaw clenched in anger but I quickly masked it. "Crystal." I said. "Is that all?"

Aro nodded his head. "Yes. Just be careful. If Felix senses you, I will not stop a fight if he wishes one." 

I nodded and existed the room, not caring to be polite. I was furious! And to think that Felix would fight me. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind getting the chance to tear him apart and light his limbs on fire.

_Fuck it._ I thought to myself. I had never been so angry before, but the situation was so ridiculous. Bella being owned by Felix, forbidding me to see her. What was wrong with these people?

I walked down to my room, it was only a few doors down from Bella's and I saw Felix standing outside her door, no doubt making sure that _his _prized possession was contacted by no one.

I sat down on my bed and tried to clear my mind, but nothing worked. So I decided to try something. 

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_Bella?_ I thought. _Can I please talk to you?_ I prayed that she would answer. Even a simple "no go away" would be better than her ignoring me.

_What do you want, Edward?_ She asked through her thoughts, choosing to accept my thoughts. I smiled. I liked the way she said my name.

_I wanted to apologize and attempt to explain the night of your party. Will you let me?_ I asked, holding my breath to hear that three lettered word.

_Fine_. She said shortly. Well, it wasn't a 'yes' but it was close enough.

_I am sorry for my actions. I know that it was unforgivable, and yet I feel the need to ask for your forgiveness anyway. I truly had nothing against you as a human. I just...smelt you. Your blood was the sweetest I had ever encountered. I wanted to drain you on the spot. _I explained.

_This is how you apologize? _She asked, but I could hear the hint of humor in her thoughts, which made me chuckle.

_Sorry. But I just wanted you to know, it had nothing to do with you. In fact, when I saw you dancing with my siblings, I found you...fascinating. But it was clouded by your smell. _I told her.

_Well I suppose it's not every day a guy tells you that your smell overclouds fascination._ She thought with a laugh, making me smile as well.

_I like talking to you like this._ I told her. _You know, when you don't want to rip me limb for limb._

_I suppose I should apologize for my behavior as well._ She said. _I'm sorry, I just didn't know quite how to react, and I didn't know your reasoning for treating me like that. But after today, and knowing what that bloodlust felt like, I can empathize with you. _

I smiled. She was now apologizing to me. That had to mean that she cared a little bit about what I thought about her or maybe she cared for me just a sliver. A sliver would be all I needed.

_Friends?_ I asked.

_Yeah, I'd like that._ She responded._ It's fun to be able to have a thought -chat with someone that's actually interesting._ her thoughts laughed.

_You have no idea. When I'm in school, the thoughts of the students and even teachers is nothing interesting at all. Their minds are not very original._ I told her.

_The thoughts of the vampires here aren't that interesting either. _She laughed. _I decided to only read them for fun. I never read Aro's , Carlisle's, Alice's or your's. _She admitted.

_Why is that?_ I asked.

I could almost sense her shrug before she answered. _Out of respect. If there is something that you four wished to say to me, you'd let me know. Other wise, I just keep out._

I smiled at her respect. _What? No respect for Felix?_ I couldn't help but ask.

_Definitely not! He's a little bit of a creeper. _I laughed at her choice of wording and thought I heard her giggle from down the hall.

_So you don't feel the same way about him as he does you? _I couldn't stop my curiosity when it came to her feelings on her supposed 'mate'.

_Ugh! He has looked at me like a piece of meat since I arrived. He's nice, but always feels like I need protection. I'm not a fragile human anymore. I wish he would just let me be._

We spent a bit more time simply talking about different things. She asked questions about the rest of the family and school. If it was hard to be around humans. I told her exactly what I thought, thinking she didn't deserve me to lie or edit anything out. And I smiled as she told me that she would love to have the control to go to school again.

We stopped our thought conversation after she started laughing loudly after I told her about the vile Mike Newton (an insignificant and pathetic excuse for a human). Felix jumped into her room to see what all the commotion was about, but I unfortunately did not hear the lie she told. 

_We better stop. Felix is being his overprotective self. I think he would try to fight you if I told him that I was talking with another male vampire._

_Okay, but this is not the end._ I told her. 

_Most certainly not._ She said.

I let go and just lay on my bed, thinking about all that Bella and I had just shared with each other. And I found a smile creeping across my face. I liked being friends with her. It felt so natural, like we would be able to do that for hours. I looked down at my watch and noticed that we _had_ done it for hours.

**BPOV**

After I stopped talking with Edward, I realized I had never been so happy to be proven wrong. He wasn't judging me while I was human, he was just overcome by his thirst for my blood, just as I had been in the car with him and Carlisle.

He truly would be a good friend to me, I thought. He was so easy to talk to, and lived the life that I one day hoped I could live.

"Hey Bella." Alice said, bouncing into my room and hoping onto my bed.

"Hi Alice." I greeted her with a smile.

"Well, aren't you in a better mood than before! I don't think I've seen you smile so big since your party."

"Your brother and I just apologized to each other." I told her.

A sly grin came to her face. "Did you, now?"

I nodded. "He actually seems like a really nice guy. I think we're becoming fast friends."

"Well, glad to hear it. I told you he was a sweet kid." she said.

I laughed. "Ah, no you didn't. But no matter, I know now." I said getting up off my bed and instinctively stretching. "So, Felix actually let you in?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he said to keep you company. He had to talk to Aro about something." she informed me.

My eyes lit up. "So, I'm not being watched?" I asked.

"Nope. Only be me." she said in her chipper voice.

"Can we sneak to your room before he gets back?" I asked. I was sick of being in my room for so long, though Edward's conversation proved to be a very fun distraction.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "We can have a slumber party!" she squealed.

I laughed. "Um, Alice. I don't think that's possible considering we don't sleep." she just giggled at me and took my hand, leading me to her room.

We stayed in her room talking about things like how her and Rose would take huge shopping trips and whatnot. I told her I hated shopping and she looked like she would kill me, but then got all happy saying "don't worry, I'll teach you to like it."

I rolled my eyes at her. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Alice, can I talk to you?" Edward said and immediately froze when he saw me. "Oh, hey." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Edward, you guys are friends now, you don't have to be so shy." Alice laughed and I looked away knowing that I would blush if I was human.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." he said, turning to go out the door.

"There was not interruption, so your apologies aren't needed." I told him kindly.

"Yeah, Edward, why don't you join us. We're just hanging out." Alice said to him.

He sat with us on the bed. As time passed I tried to muffle my giggles as the two siblings bantered each other, sharing embarrassing stories of the other. Edward had me on the floor, rolling when he told me about Alice and her addiction to spandex in the 80's. 

"Gee, thanks dear brother for telling her that." Alice said, her eyes narrowing at her brother. Her eyes suddenly glazed over and moments she snapped back to reality, a smile on her face.

"What? What did you see?" I asked. I tried to read her thoughts, but she was the Numa Numa song. 

"I have to go talk to Carlisle." she said. "That's what my vision was. He wants to explain something to Bella. Edward, why don't you sneak Bella into your room." She said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I want to call Jazz too."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring where I was, as long as it wasn't my room.

We looked out to see Felix standing by my door again. I looked at Alice with a worried expression. 

"Don't worry, I'll distract him." she said with a wink.

She walked up to Felix and started talking to him, making him turn his back to us and Edward and I snuck our way into the hall. Using our vampires speed, we sprinted to his room, closed and locked the door, and let our backs fall against it, laughing lightly.

"WOW!" I said looking around. "Your room is so much cooler than mine." I said, looking at the room. There was a wall that had nothing but CD's on shelves, a high-tech looking stereo next to it. It looked as if he had been in the room for weeks rather than days.

"Yeah, Carlisle said it would take a while, and I really couldn't live without my music. Why is your room so bare?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It never really felt permanent to me, I guess. Once I can be around humans again I might go shopping and find stuff to put in there. Though I doubt it will look as nice as your's." I said, spinning to see everything in the room.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked. 

"Of course."

"What do you miss most about being human?" 

I thought about it for a moment. "The only thing I really miss is being able to sleep. And shower." I laughed. 

His laughter joined. "You can still shower even though you're a vampire...you just don't have to so often."

"Well I love to shower. It's so relaxing." I sighed.

"Would you like to shower now?" he asked. I raised on eyebrow at him. "In my bathroom." he clarified. 

"I don't have any clothes to change into." I told him, regretting not being able to grab something from my room.

He shrugged. "You could borrow a shirt of mine." he suggested.

I nodded and he went to his closet.

"What do you miss about being human?" I asked him his own question.

"I don't remember my human life too well, but I guess I would agree and say sleeping. Having that peace and silence."

I nodded as I took the shirt from his hands. Then, as if a lightbulb clicked in my head, my eyes brightened.

"I want to try something. Do you have any pajama pants? You know that you just wear for comfort?"

"Yes." he said in a confused manner.

"Put them on. I'm gonna take a shower, be ready by the time I get out." I said running to the bathroom.

"Be ready for what?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smile and closed his bathroom door behind me.

* * *

**Oh that Alice is a sneaky one. That is why we all love her. Well I hope you all liked it, now that they no longer hate each other...but you didn't think I would make it that easy did you? More twists to come. Remember, they're just friends...yeah right. lol**

**ashel-13**


	7. A Dream Overdue

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine. Never was, never will be. breaks down into sobs.**

**Okay, my bad guys. I went on vacation so I wasn't able to work AT ALL. Not being able to type almost killed me. It was awful...don't make me do it again! Okay, dramatic moment over. **

**I have to dedicate this to sanctuary-in-dreams for threatening me until I post. I posted, okay? Stop stalking me now...lol. Just kidding, I love that you like the story so much...it touches my heart (not literally of course, there's skin there).**

**You are all amazing for reviewing and I'm so happy you like this side of my writing. The whole thing was a total fantasy I had and I knew I had to write it. So, here we are.**

* * *

"_The love of heaven makes one heavenly."_

_William Shakespeare _

**EPOV**

Not even having the desire to argue with her, I slipped out of my clothes and into my pajama pants all the while a feeling in my stomach made me feel giddy and happy and nervous all at the same time. I had never had that kind of feeling before and truth be told, it confused me.

I had always been so mellow and able to control my emotions. Granted, there weren't many there. I had never felt an extreme emotion before. I was just always, simply content. That's the best way to describe it. Content.

But suddenly, content was no longer an option. I didn't want to feel just...content...I wanted to feel more. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment, but it was so extraordinary compared to what I had before, and I wanted to feel more.

The bathroom door opened and the breath that wasn't necessary caught in my throat. When I had handed Bella one of my shirts, I really didn't think at all about what she would look like in it. I just wanted to help her. But seeing her... She was absolutely stunning, with the white shirt just barely covering her. Her legs were so smooth and long. The sight made me literally gulp. Whatever she had planned I was going to have a hard time concentrating, that was for sure.

"How, how was your shower?" I stuttered at my desperate attempt to take my mind off the way she looked in my shirt. _Dammit, now I'm picturing her in the shower. God, I hope she's not paying attention to my thoughts._

"It was fine. Thanks for letting me use your bathroom." she said in her sweet, innocent voice. I liked it when she talked to me like this. It made me feel as if I had never offended her in the first place.

She walked closer to me, her hair still damp and having a wild look to it making her all the more appealing. "So, what was it you wanted to try?" I asked to try to regain focus once again.

"Well, we need the bed." she said, staring down at the carpet. "And we'll probably need to be touching for it. Is that a problem?" she asked shyly as she bit her lower lip.

"No, that's fine." I told her, not allowing my mind to go completely down the gutter. But based off of the billions of thoughts I have seen in people's minds that involved a bed and touching, the gutter seemed like the first place to go. I shook my head to push away all those repulsive mental images.

"Okay, so lay down." she told me, her doe like eyes burning into mine. I still questioned what she was about to do, but I obliged, never letting my eyes leave her as I pulled the covers back and slid into the unnecessary bed. Or, at least I _thought_ it was unnecessary.

She let out a small giggle. "You have to move over." she smiled. "Make room for me. I'm kinda the key in this whole experiment."

I shifted over as far as the bed would allow. I didn't want her thinking that I was trying to be fresh with her. But, on the other hand, she was the one with the idea, and the one with only a shirt on.

As she slid in the bed next to me, I turned on to my back and stared blanking at the ceiling, trying to take the unnecessary breaths I felt I know needed. This girl made a lot of unnecessary things, suddenly...well, necessary.

"Maybe turning the lights off would add to the effect." she said in a calculating tone, as if she was really thinking about if it would help or not. But she had apparently made up her mind and at vampire speed got out of bed, turned the lights off, and was now laying next to me again.

"I really like being able to do things at that speed," she said with a smile in her voice. But I couldn't be sure, since my eyes were still glued to the ceiling tile.

"Would you be kind enough to inform me as to what this experiment, which I signed up for blindly, by the way, entails?" I asked which earned a giggle from her. I turned back onto my side so I could look at her, and I noticed she was much closer than I had anticipated, and she was facing me, her head propped up on her hand.

"I'm going to try to make us sleep." she told me with a twinkle in her eye, as if it was the most amazing thing. In all fairness, for someone like me, it would be amazing.

"Sleep?" I questioned. "You know we don't do that anymore," I informed her.

"I know. But there must be a vampire out there somewhere that can knock someone unconscious. Same thing. You said you missed that the most, right?"

I knew it was rhetorical, but I answered anyways. "Yes," I admitted.

"Well, this is my way for making up for our little misunderstanding," she said as she looked down. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have asked you about it."

I gave her a crooked smile that I usually only gave when dazzling humans into what I wanted. "Thank you." It was barely above a whisper.

She plopped onto her back. "So, get comfortable. But I think I need to hold your hand or something." she told me.

I too went to my back and searched for her right hand with my left. As soon as I touched it, I noticed how incredibly smooth her skin was. I suppose every vampire's skin was perfect and smooth, but I had never held hands with someone before. I smiled at the sensation.

"Ready?" she asked one last time.

"Of course." I whispered, bringing her hand and kissing it gently.

"Okay. I'm sorry if this doesn't work. I really hope it does, but I've nev..." she started to apologize but I cut her off.

"Bella. It's fine. If it doesn't work, there's no loss." I assured her.

She nodded and then closed her eyes. I smiled at her one last time before closing mine as well trying my best to relax.

And then it happened.

**BPOV**

I knew what power I wanted to harness. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on harnessing the power of unconsciousness, and then inflicting Edward and I with it. It was difficult to do, but I could feel my brain start to cloud and the thoughts of the current world start to slip from my mind. And then, it happened. It happened I wasn't even able to acknowledge my accomplishment until I woke again.

I was standing in a meadow as the sun shone perfectly down on the green grass and the wild flowers that grew in the spot enshrouded by trees. I felt the warmth on my marble skin and saw it reflect like thousands of diamonds.

"Beautiful." I murmured to myself as I stared at my hand, twisting my wrist to see it reflect in the light.

"You are always beautiful. Whether it be in the rays of the sun, or the silver of the moon." said a musical voice from behind me. I turned to see Edward glittering as well as he walked away from the shadows of the trees and into the meadow.

He came to stand right in front of me in all his godly self. He tucked a stray hair blowing in the wind in it's place behind my ear before leaning down, to my ear. His cheek touched mine, and as he whispered, his breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"Your beauty has nothing to do with diamond like skin, or incredible speed. It is all based on who you are. On how much you love." he whispered.

He pulled his head back and I instantly missed the close contact. I watched as he walked a little by me and sat down in the tall, green grass and amongst the flowers. He smiled that heart racing (if it still beat) crooked smile that I had seen him use only once before, and patted a spot next to him, inviting me to join.

Without hesitation, and with a smile on my face I walked to him and sat down next to him. The sun, feeling warmer than I had felt since I was human, made me lie down and close my eyes. I simply enjoyed the company of the sun, and also Edward.

I heard he shuffle around on the grass and opened my eyes to see him lay down next to me, his head beside mine, and the two touching ever so gently.

I sighed and closed my eyes once again, seeing the red of the sun through my eyelids. Edward laced his fingers with mine and we lay together.

"I'm falling for you." he whispered to me.

I didn't know how to respond. One the one hand, I had never felt the way I had when I was around him. I had never seen anybody look at me the way he had been doing lately. But on the other, I was the girl that didn't believe in love. It just wasn't real.

"Bella?" he asked, and knew that he had propped himself up on one elbow. "Do you feel anything for me?" he asked in an almost hurt tone.

My eyes snapped open. "Edward, of course I do. The feeling I get when I'm around you is incredible, but, I just...I mean, I don't believe..."I stuttered, thinking of how to explain.

"You don't believe in love, but you didn't reject me." he pointed out.

I sighed. "Of course I didn't. I would never reject you, but..." I started but he cut me off.

"That's all I needed to hear." he said before crushing his lips to mine.

For a moment I was shocked. Too shocked to push away, to think of why I _should_ push away. But then after a moment, I realized I didn't want to push away.

Unthinkingly I leaned further into the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips connecting with mine. Moving with mine. Melding with mine. As if we were one. I felt like I was in Lov...

But before I could even think the word, the sky suddenly darkened and we pulled apart to look at the now cloudy sky.

"Bella!" a furious voice called from the trees. A second later Felix emerged, practically shaking in rage. "What are you doing?"

"Felix, I don't belong to you." I told him, standing up, while Edward did the same. He pushed me behind him, acting as my shield.

"You are supposed to be mine!" Felix growled.

"I don't love you!" I screamed back. I didn't even think about what I said before it came out of my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I heard Aro as he too emerged from the woods. "That's not how things are done here in Volterra. I'm sorry, but Edward and the rest of the Cullens will be leaving immediately." he told me.

I grabbed around Edward's arm. "No." it was barely a whisper.

Edward turned to me and kissed me on the head. "I'll come back for you." he promised. "I wont leave you."

And then, he was gone, leaving me alone and empty in the now dark meadow.

**APOV**

Mission accomplished. I had successfully distracted Felix while Bella and Edward switched rooms and he had no idea. I smiled at myself and then headed off to talk with Carlisle.

Our talk lasted for a couple minutes and I decided that I should probably go and see how things were progressing with Bella and my brother. They really were too perfect for each other. They seemed to be the only ones oblivious to it. I almost giggled to myself at the thought of them together. It would be so good...for the both of them.

I went to Edward's door and strangely heard no voices. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe they were having a 'mind conversation' so Felix wouldn't hear. The freak was still camped out Bella's door.

I turned the knob and found the room to be dark. Okay, weird. Having vampire eyesight though, of course I could still see clearly. I scanned the room to see nothing, until I found them in the last place I would've ever thought to look. The bed.

There they were. Eyes closed, breath deep. Were they sleeping? I took a step closer and found that they indeed seemed to be.

I also noticed that they were cuddling. A smile slid across my face at the adorable sight. Bella was on her left side, facing me, with her back to Edward. His arms were wrapped around her and his chest was pressed against her back. Awww, my older brother was spooning. It was a proud moment for a sister.

I almost giggled at myself...again.

But instead, I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door tightly behind me. No need for an annoying sister to ruin the moment. Instead, I walked back to my room to call Jasper.

"Hey, what's Edward doing in there?" Felix asked, suspiciously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's just lying on his bed. The boy is weird." I told him.

He nodded as if accepting my answer and I smiled as I walked into my room.

**EPOV**

After I had been taken away in my meadow dream, I somehow woke myself up, as if saying 'I've had enough'. But I was not in the same position as when I fell asleep.

I remember both Bella and I being on our backs, only our hands touching. But when I awoke, I was holding her in an embrace. Honestly, I didn't mind. And after having that dream I was becoming even more certain of my feelings for her.

But she remained sleeping. I smiled down at her and didn't loosen my grip. She deserved whatever sleep she could get.

"Edward." she mumbled.

"Edward." it was more of a cry this time as she started to turn and thrash in the bed.

Okay, so this kind of sleep she didn't deserve. I put my hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"Bella." I soothed. "Bella, wake up."

And as if on command, her eyes started to flutter open.

"It was just a bad dream." I told her.

The dream I had been having was a very pleasant one. We were in a beautiful meadow and I had kissed Bella. But then, of course Felix had to come and ruin everything. That's about the time I wok up. Apparently her dream was a different one.

She still looked a bit shaken up, but suddenly, her ruby eyes got a twinkle in them, and then, slowly a smile appeared on her lips.

"I did it." she smiled.

"Yes, you did. And thank you. I had a very pleasant dream." I told her.

"Well, I'm glad." she said and then moved to get out of the bed. "I suppose I should go back to my room now. Felix will interrogate everyone in Volterra if he can't find me." she laughed.

"How are you going to get back?" I asked her, feeling my brows knit together.

"Aro had mentioned invisibility. Problem solved." she smiled smugly.

I got out of bed and walked towards her. "I suppose you can go. The sun is almost up anyways." I sighed, not really wanting her to leave. "I'll see you later today though, right?" I knew we would probably take her hunting or have some lesson with her, but I wanted to make sure.

"Of course. We're friends now." she smiled brightly at me, making me practically melt.

"Yeah, friends." I agreed, trying to keep the sadness from my voice. If only she knew that I wanted more.

"Okay, well, until later then." and then, just like that, she was gone. I chuckled lightly at her abilities. She really was unstoppable.

My door opened by itself (so it seemed) as Bella exited.

"Cullen!" I heard Felix yell and run towards me. I just stared at him as he peeked into my room. "Why is it so dark in here?" he asked.

"I was trying to sleep." I said dryly, all evidence of my previous glee, evaporated as soon as he spoke my name.

He nodded. "Where did you stay before moving to Forks?" he randomly questioned.

I didn't know what he was getting at, but I answered. "There was a clan in Denali. We stayed with them for a while." I informed him.

He nodded. "Good to know. I wonder if they'd be interested in a visit here. You know, to see their old friends."

I shook involuntarily, remembering Tanya and her advances on me. The girl would never take no as an answer.

"See ya, Cullen." he smirked evilly as he walked back to Bella's door, he knocked gently and I heard Bella ask what he wanted.

_What the hell was that about?_ I wondered.

I closed the door to my room and sat on my bed. The bed I had just shared with Bella. It seemed so insignificant now that she wasn't in it, as did my arms.

**Okay, a little short, but i wanted to get you guys a little somethin' somethin'...lol. What did you think?? Huh, huh?? Edward is so adorable. And yes, twists are coming and no, I didn't forget about the fight scene i promised. Just bare with me. **

**So, hope you liked it smiles big!!**

**ashel-13**


	8. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine...in case you were wondering.**

**I'm sorry it's been taking so long. But soon I will be able to update this story more often, just please bare with me a little bit longer.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to EclipseftheTwilightMoon. I HIGHLY recommend reading her story Queen of the Stars. It's such a different take on Twilight and AMAZINGLY well thought out. **

**Okay, right. Well as I had promised, more twists.**

* * *

"_Love is too young to know what conscience is."_

_William Shakespeare_

**BPOV**

The sun was just starting to come up as I walked back into my own room. I was so excited that I had been able to give Edward that little bit of peace for just a moment. He really did deserve it. I should have never judged him in the beginning, because now that I had gotten to know him, he was the complete opposite of what I had originally thought. He was smart, and sweet, and kind, gentle, and there was no denying just how incredibly good looking he was. In a word, he was perfect.

Perfect.

I sighed as I began to remove his shirt that he had let me borrow. His scent was still fresh on it, and I never wanted to let that smell go. It felt so comforting. But I reluctantly tossed it to the back of my closet. I was contemplating giving it back to him, or if I just wanted to keep it for myself. Maybe for the next time we decided to sleep together...Ummm... I mean dream together. Ugh, whatever.

I really didn't understand what was happening to me. I had never felt quite like I did when he was around me. It was ridiculous the way a single smile from him could make my breathing hitch or how I felt a jolt of electricity every time he would touch me. Was this...but I didn't think it. No, it couldn't possibly be. I didn't fall in love. I just didn't.

Though I tried to deny it, I knew that there were feelings there. Knew there was something more that I was pretending didn't exist.

"Good morning Bella." Heidi greeted as she walked into my room, not minding the fact that I was only in my underwear.

"You know, some notice, like a knock, might be a good thing." I told her.

"Come on, we need to find you something to wear." she said, going to my closet.

"Bella!" I heard Alice sing as she entered my room. "We need to find you an outfit!" she chirped.

"Oh god. There's two of them." I said, flopping down onto my bed.

"Oh come on now. Don't you want to look good for Edward?" Alice chirped.

I sprang up in bed, wide-eyed, and stared at her. She just smiled back at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" Heidi asked with a smile of her own. "Does Bella have a little crush?" she teased.

"No. Bella has no crush. Just hand me some damn clothes before anyone else decides to burst into my room.

"Whatever." Alice replied. Then she turned to Heidi. "Our dear Bella here, slept with my brother last night."

"Bella, you naughty girl." Heidi said in an approving tone.

I glared at both of them. "Not like _that_ you hussy." I told her. "We were talking about what we missed most about being human and we both happened to miss sleeping. I put my powers to work, and we fell asleep. That's all. We didn't have sex." I explained.

"Why not? He's gorgeous." Heidi said. "If you're not going to take that, than I most certainly will."

"No! No taking anything from my brother." Alice glared at her. Then, suddenly her face softened. "That's Bella's job." she giggled.

I groaned and attempted to change the subject. "Is Felix still guarding my door?" I asked Heidi.

"No." she answered. "I don't know why you hate him so much. He's kinda cute."

There really was no denying it. Felix was good-looking. Of course, they all were. But there was good looking, and then there was Edward. He was in a class of his own.

"He's always hanging around me. I don't like it." I told her while Alice threw an outfit at me. "Hey, you should seduce him. Keep him away from me for a while." I told her with a laugh.

"I just might take you up on that offer." she giggled. "No, he said something about calling a clan in Denali. Whatever that means. He wants Aro to invite the whole clan here for a while. I'm not sure why." she shrugged her shoulders.

"The Denali clan?" Alice asked, her eyes suddenly huge. "We used to live with them for a while. There was this one, her name was Tanya. She was head over heels for Edward. It was ridiculous, really."

I suddenly didn't feel so well. I didn't want this clan of beautiful vampires to come here. Not now. Everything had been going so well. This timing sucked.

I changed into the jeans and long sleeved burgundy top that Alice had picked out for me and suddenly felt as if I was simply a little girl playing dress up. Someone wanting to be something that I never could be.

"Hey, Bella, are you decent?" I heard the musical voice ask from behind my door, with a soft knock. A smile instantly swept across my face and Heidi and Alice giggled at me. I shot them both glares and they attempted to stop (though they didn't quite manage).

"Yes, come on in, Edward." I said.

He opened the door and stepped in, looking gorgeous, as always. He looked at Alice and then nodded once, his lips turning up into a smile. I checked her mind to see what she had thought, but she was faster and started to repeat the alphabet backwards.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." he smiled at Alice and Heidi.

"Yeah, well, you were actually the only one who _asked_ to come in." I told him, and he chuckled lowly. It really was a sexy sound.

"I just came to tell you what was on the agenda for the day." he said. "Carlisle thinks that you should hunt again. After that, we're going to spend the day in the woods, testing you."

"Testing me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He laughed. "We're going to try to see the full extent of your powers. See if there are any restrictions." he clarified.

"Oh. Sounds like fun." I said, making Alice giggle. "Okay, maybe 'fun' was the wrong word." I laughed.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

**EPOV**

I had finished hunting myself, in the woods on the outskirts of Volterra. Now I was simply watching Bella with a smile as she attacked a buck and then a doe. For some reason it really was quite...sexy to see her be so aggressive and animalistic. If I was being honest, it made my mind wander, thinking if she was so dominant in other circumstances.

_Edward._ I heard Carlisle think beside me. _You can't Edward. You know what she is to Aro and the Volturi._ He reminded me and my smile was instantly swept away. I nodded once to tell him I had heard and understood.

_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I am your father, and I want you to be happy. If she's what makes you happy, than you know I'll support you no matter what. But I just hope you understand that there will be consequences for whatever actions you take._

I turned to him and saw a smile on his face. I had never seen that exact expression on Carlisle's face before. It was one of understanding and love.

"Hey guys. I think I'm good now." Bella laughed as she approached us with a smile.

"Good. Let's go for a little run. There's a clearing around here that will be perfect for the testing." Carlisle explained and then took off running.

I stood for a moment, looking at Bella, and a small drip of blood on the corner of her mouth. I smiled at the different way I thought of wiping it off.

"What?" she asked in a curious voice.

I took a step closer to her. I shamelessly admit that I was trying to dazzle her. I was standing so close to her, that her chest was mere millimeters from touching my own, and my body tingled at the close, almost contact.

"If you really want to know, you can read my mind." I whispered to her, my breath blowing across her face, and watching as her eyes glazed a bit.

"I'm not thinking too clearly at the moment." she said as she breathed unnecessarily hard.

I smiled at her and wiped the blood off with my thumb from the corner of her mouth. I looked at it for a moment, before returning my eyes to her own, and licking it off my thumb. I watched as her mouth parted slightly, and wanted nothing more than to lean in and close that space between us. I saw as her eyes, flickered to my lips as well.

_Edward. Where are you guys? Did you get lost?_ Carlisle asked and I could hear the humor in his voice.

I took a step away from Bella. "Carlisle is wondering where we are. We better catch up to him." I said, my voice still a little huskier than usual.

Bella shook her head quickly and then agreed. We took off running, me leading the way through the trees, until at last we came upon the clearing Carlisle was talking about. There he stood in the middle. Alice had also mysteriously appeared.

She shrugged her shoulders as if she knew what I was thinking. "I want to see her powers." she simply said.

Bella laughed and ran to give my sister a hug. I couldn't help but to think that how well Bella fit into our family. Everyone had been drawn to her since that first night. She really was impossibly likeable, or in my case, tempting.

**BPOV**

We had spent hours of the four of us just sitting in that clearing. Someone would throw out a random power and I would try to harness it. By the end of it all, we were laughing hysterically as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the night became darker.

We had started off with things that could be useful. Practical powers. But by the end, it became more of a ridiculous talent contest. They had me doing balloon animals or trying my hand at gymnastics. I found that shape shifting was fun to do. Who wouldn't want to look like Rosalie on occasion.

I never thought that Carlisle could be so easy going. He always seemed approachable, but with a serious outlook on everything. It was nice to see that tonight he let go, and it felt like we were all just friends, instead a group of vampires trying to figure out magical powers.

It seemed like a family.

I realized this, and knew how happy I was in that moment. _This_ is what I had wanted. I wanted a family. Aro had been nice. He had changed me and was my creator. Heidi was sweet too. But the Cullens, they were different. They felt...right. If I could cry, I would have at the feeling.

"Ah, well, I suppose we should head back. I don't want Aro thinking I'm irresponsible with his daughter." Carlisle teased as he stood up.

We joined him and without waiting, he and Alice took off, back towards the car, leaving just me and Edward.

He looked over and smiled at me as I watched his family run off.

"Apparently they want to get back." he laughed.

I took a step closer to him. "And you have no desire to go back so soon?" I asked.

"The company is much better here. Besides, we don't need the car. Most of the people are in their homes asleep, and we can go through the back woods. I believe it leads right to the courtyard." he explained.

"Will you join me for a midnight run back to the castle than?" I asked with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure." he answered.

And just like that we took off running. I loved to run at that speed. Barely feeling the ground beneath my feet, it made me feel like I was flying (which we figured out I could do). The wind blowing against my face. It wasn't cold. Nothing was cold anymore. But the wind still sent a comforting feeling throughout my body. And having Edward run next to me made me feel complete.

All too soon, we had arrived at the courtyard and I turned to see Edward's windblown hair and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked so innocently it made my heart melt.

I walked up to him and started to run my hands through his silky hair. "As good of a look as that was, I thought I should fix it." I laughed.

"Maybe I should run more often, if this is the treatment I get." he smiled. And just like that, the feeling around us changed. No longer was it playful, but filled with electricity.

My hand stilled in his hair and he moved closer to me, just as he had did earlier today. And I wanted it.

I wanted to feel him. For him to touch me, kiss me. Anything he wanted. I wouldn't complain as long as it was him who was doing it.

His eyes looked down at my lips and I saw him lick his own in preparation. I found my lips parting, wanting to feel the two of us move together. I wanted this. I had from the beginning. I had just been denying my wants...no, it was no longer a want. It was a need. A full blown need.

His head turned just a fraction as he moved closer to me and I felt my eyes start to close.

"Ah, Bella, Edward!" I heard Aro's voice and instantly jumped back. I swear that if I was still able to have a heart attack, I would've.

"Hello Aro." Edward greeted, and too friendly either. I had to agree with him. Aro had totally ruined the moment.

"I wanted to introduce Bella to Tanya. I believe you, Edward, are already acquainted with her." Aro said as if there was an double meaning to his words. "Tanya dear, why don't you say hello."

And then she stepped out the door. My jaw almost dropped at her beauty. She was prettier than Heidi, but maybe only a little less than Rosalie. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees, but the slit up the side gave a sexy impression rather than business. Her top was a white blouse with the top buttons undone to expose her impressive cleavage. She had straight, strawberry blonde hair that was tied in back with a barrette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." she said kindly, stepping forward to shake my hand. I nodded and shook it. "Aro has told me a lot about you." she smiled. "And you are far more beautiful that what he had said."

"Tanya, it is nice to meet you." I answered with a smile.

She let my hand drop and looked over at Edward, her smile brightening. "Edward, darling. It's been too long." she said going over to him and hugging him while placing a kiss on his cheek.

Darling? Kissing? This was not looking so good for me.

"Hello Tanya." Edward greeted politely, hugging her back. "It has been quite a while. What are you doing here?" he asked as his eyes quickly flickered to me.

"I was invited. And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my Edward." she smiled, backing slightly away from Edward, but still remaining closer than I had liked.

Her Edward? My heart had been stopped when I was changed, but now I could feel it literally breaking. I wondered if anyone else could hear it.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." I announced.

"Me too." Tanya stated. "Aro, do you have an extra room for me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "You can just stay in Edward's bedroom for the time being, dear." he answered, and me heart cracked again.

"It was nice to meet you Tanya." I said with a smile, trying desperately to mask what I had been feeling.

At vampire speed I ran to my room and sat on my bed. Tears weren't coming. Not yet. I was still in shock. I felt numb for the moment. But then, everything came crashing down at once and the venom started to oozed from my eyes.

"Bella, can I come in?" Alice asked but she was already next to me, holding me in her arms. "Shh..it's okay. It's not what it looks like." she tried to explain.

"Please Alice. I don't want to talk about it." I sniffled. And I didn't. Not yet. "You can leave. I think I'm going to put myself to sleep." I told her.

She nodded. "I'll be here when you wake up." she said and I closed my eyes, trying to escape him for the moment. Trying to escape the pain.

* * *

**Well I certainly hope you thought it was worth the wait. But now Tanya is in the picture...isn't she always? Now things will get interesting. I hope you liked it. **

**ashel-13**


	9. Battling Emotions

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately this also means I don't own Edward, but oh the things I would do with him if I did.

**Are you all shocked that I'm actually updating? Me too...hahaha. It made me laugh so hard to see what you all thought of Tanya, Felix, and Aro. My parents now think I'm mental for laughing at things that say, "I FUCKIN' hope Tanya dies." Too funny.**

**Right, well I know I left it at a sad moment I'm sorry for that. Oh, and I wanted to warn all of you not to worry. This will NOT be as long as MLOONAA (that is a really horrible acronym...lol).**

**Okay, let's go.**

* * *

_"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind"_

_William Shakespeare_

**EPOV**

After Bella had run away so fast, there was no doubt in my mind that she thought Tanya and I were together. Dammit. We were so close too. I excused myself, and as I walked down the halls, I thought about stopping at Bella's room to explain things. But that plan was quickly thrown away as Tanya match my pace and caught up to me.

"Really Edward, it's been too long." she gushed. I knew what she was doing, but I didn't understand why. I had made it known to her when we lived under the same roof, that I did not return her interest.

"Tanya, what are you really doing here?" I asked, just wanting to get to the point. She had upset Bella, and I did not take that lightly. I just wanted to know whether she did it on purpose or not.

We were in my room now. "Edward," she started as she picked up both my hands and held them in hers, "I want you to give us a try. Aro had invited me here...I didn't lie about that. But I came here to work things out with you." she said, her eyes holding nothing but the truth.

I gently pulled my hands away from hers. "Tanya, I thought I had made it clear before. I don't feel the same way towards you." I told her in a gentle voice.

She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "Edward," she said walking closer to me. "You have never felt that way towards anyone. Not even Rosalie, and we all know what she looks like. Are you sure that you aren't missing something? Maybe the feelings are there, they're just buried, or you don't recognize them."

"Tanya, when I'm with you, I don't _feel_ it. I don't feel love. My stomach doesn't do flips and my heart doesn't feel like it wants to beat again." I tried to explain to her.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Edward. No one _actually _feels that." she tried to tell me. But she was wrong. I _had _felt it. It just wasn't with her.

"Look." she said. "I really don't want to argue with you over love. But I'm not leaving. I'm a determined woman, and I always get what I want. _Always._ And now, I want you." She put her hand on my cheek. "I don't care how long it takes, are even _what_ it takes, but I will have you." And before I could object, she was out of the room.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, running my hands through my hair. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought...and that's saying something. It just felt like the entire universe was working against me.

I got up from my bed and decided to go to Bella. I needed to explain to her. I needed her to know that Tanya was nothing to me.

I knocked on the door before walking in. I found Bella laying on her bed and Alice sitting next to her.

"She put herself to sleep." she said sadly.

"I need to explain it to her." I told Alice.

She nodded her head. "Edward, I think she's falling for you. She was really upset about what Tanya had said. And the hurt in her eyes...It was hard for me to even look at her. She looked so broken."

I felt a sharp pain go through my chest as I could see what Alice had seen when Bella had come in her room to get away from me and Tanya.

"I tried to explain, but she didn't want to hear it. I think you're going to have a hard time with her. I'm just letting you know." Alice said. "I'll leave you alone for a few moments." and with that, she walked out of the room.

I looked down at a true angel. She was truly amazing. The exception to every rule the universe had created. A vampire that could cry and sleep. A girl that could make my heart feel like it was beating again. A woman that made me feel the love I didn't think existed for me.

I couldn't help myself as I sat down beside her on the bed, just needing to feel closer to her. I could hear her steadily breathing, though she didn't need to at all and I smiled. I hoped that I would be able to do this more often in the future. Once I had gotten rid of Tanya and perhaps ripped Felix's throat out.

"Mmm...Edward." I looked down at the angel that had just said my name. It was quiet. So quiet that if I was human, I wouldn't have even noticed, but it was enough to make my heart soar. And enough to make a small smile dust it's way across my face.

So there I sat, planning to stay there until the moment her eyes fluttered open like the last time. But Alice came back and I reluctantly left Bella until the next time I could speak with her.

I walked the hallways, finding there was nothing I wanted to do, but think. Think of how I had been changed in the past few days. But all of my thinking was interrupted. Tanya had felt the need to hang on me like a shadow, and did not leave me alone for a moment. I sighed, and tried to keep my thoughts on Bella, but the annoying presence beside me made that difficult.

And she wouldn't leave. She just walked next to me. Followed me.

**BPOV**

I wanted to escape. Wanted to get away from what was happening. I was amazed at everything that had happened in the course of a day. So many emotions and feelings. Almost like the first day I had seen him.

But I let my dreams take me away, the way they did when I was still human. I let my mind think of the most perfect thing that there was and went with it. Unfortunately, the most perfect thing I had ever known was Edward. But in my dreams he was mine.

He held me close to him, with his arm wrapped around my waist while he whispered sweet 'I love you's' in my ear. I felt utterly content, even though I knew it wasn't real. Even though I knew it wouldn't last.

And it didn't.

All too soon I woke up and found Alice still in my room.

"Hey Alice." I said. "How long was I out?" I asked. But the light coming in through the window told me at least a couple of hours.

"A few hours. Hey, do you mind if I tell you about Tanya?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about her. I mean, she's gorgeous. It would only makes sense for the two of them to be together. And, as much as I hate to admit it, she doesn't seem evil. She obviously loves Edward. I'm fine with it, honestly. I mean it's not like I love him." I laughed, but it was forced.

She gave me a sad smile. "Don't you?" she asked. I immediately shook my head 'no'.

"I'm happy for them. They look great together." I tried to smile, but I don't think it worked. Alice was about to say something, but then her eyes glazed over and before I could tap into her talent, it was over and she was blocking her mind. But an evil smile crept across her face.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. "What's that smile for?" That really couldn't be good.

"Oh, you'll find out later tonight." she smiled wickedly. "But I need to go talk to Heidi about keeping Felix busy tonight."

"Hey, no complaining there." I laughed as I got up. I wanted to take a shower to get ready for my day. "I'll see you later. Good luck with your evil planning." I laughed.

"Bella, when you're as good as I am, you don't need luck." she smiled and then pranced out of my room. I shook my head at her and continued to the bathroom.

I had meant what I told Alice. Well, some of it. I actually knew that I was falling for Edward, but there was no way I was going to admit to that. But since I loved him, I wanted him to have Tanya...I wanted what was best for him.

I was still angry at him...okay, I was furious. All this time and all of our conversations and he never mentioned her. And then she shows up and they are touching and I didn't even want to think about what they did last night. With two people that beautiful sharing a room, it was kind of a given.

**APOV**

If everything stayed according to plan, then the day would not end up so bad. Granted, it wouldn't start out great at all. And later that day, if Bella and Edward didn't kill each other, they will both be very happy.

But in order to make all of this happen, I had to make sure that Felix stayed the hell away. I didn't need him messing up my plans. I was on the side of good, and he was evil. It was as simple as that. There was no doubt in my mind that Tanya was his doing as well. Well, that was enough. He didn't know that when he messed with Bella and Edward, he messed with Alice Cullen as well.

So I made my way to Heidi's room. She called me in and I saw that the entire room was pink. It was completely opposite of Bella's. Bella's had an unfinished look to it. I knew she really didn't care about what it looked like, but if it was going to be her room for eternity, then she should at least feel at home in it.

"Nice room." I complimented.

"Thanks." Heidi smiled. "Pink is my favorite color. I might have gone a little overboard." she laughed.

"Nah, it's awesome. I love pink too. Oh, so I have a favor to ask you." I began to tell her my plan and what was going on with Edward and Bella. She admitted that she thought something was up between the two.

After we decided that until the plan was put into action, we would go shopping to decorate Bella's room. It really needed it. We headed out to the store, Heidi excited for her task in our little mission, and me feeling pretty smug about the whole plan.

Before we left, I made one last stop at Carlisle's room to inform him of his role in the master plan. He smiled at me and simply nodded. I knew he felt the same way about Edward and Bella as I did.

They'd thank me someday.

**BPOV**

I had changed and walked out into the hallway, searching for Alice or Heidi. I for once was in some desperate need of some girl talk.

"Bella." I turned to see that Tanya was the one to call my name.

I smiled the best I could at her, though her arm was laced with an uncomfortable looking Edward.

"Hi Tanya. Good morning Edward." I made my smile even brighter, but I could feel the venom start to pool in my eyes. It hurt to see them together like that, wishing that it was me. He should have at least warned me.

"What are you up to?" she asked, happily. Of course she was happy. She had Edward.

I shook my head to clear that thought. "I was going to see Alice, but I can't find her. So I guess I'm off to see Carlisle and see what he has on the agenda for the day." I told her.

"Actually, I just came from there. He said that we were leaving in a while to go back to that clearing." Edward answered. His face looked sadder than it had yesterday. Maybe he regretted not telling me about Tanya. But then again, maybe not.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go wait outside my room." I said, turning to head back. I really just wanted to get away from the 'happy couple.'

"Wait, we'll stay with you." Tanya said with a smile.

I tried to smile back as the three of us walked to my room, awkwardly. Well, I was awkward, and Edward seemed uncomfortable, but Tanya was all smiles.

I sat on my bed, with the door open, simply waiting while Tanya ran her hand up and down Edward's arm, making me want to snap her neck.

_Bella, can I please speak with you?_ I heard Edward ask in his thoughts.

_Edward, I'd really rather not._ I said as politely as I could.

"Ready to go, kids?" Carlisle asked, exceptionally chipper. It was strange to see Carlisle in such a good mood. Not that he was ever in a bad mood, he just always had a perfectly calm and professional facade.

I nodded and got up. I watched as Edward walked away from Tanya without even a glance in her direction. She pouted at his retreating form.

Edward insisted we take the way we had last night, through the courtyard. He went on to say that that way we wouldn't need to mess with the car. I thought to myself that he probably wanted to get back to Tanya faster.

As we ran I thought about how utterly stupid I had felt. I mean, there I was, actually believing that he would feel the same way about me. He almost kissed me...twice. But then I realized. I was nothing more but a distraction. A snack on the side until he could be with Tanya again. At least nothing _actually_ happened. I was sure that if we did end up kissing, I would still be in my room, sleeping.

We finally arrived at the clearing, which was a good thing, because with all my thinking of being a 'hold over' girl, I was starting to really get pissed off.

We spent hours with the three of us going over my powers, and having them come faster than I had done the night before. Carlisle said that it was essential to be able to do what I wanted, the moment I wanted to do it. He said that it should be second nature, something I shouldn't even have to think about.

So for hours upon hours, we did this, until the sun started to fade. It was nearing sunset, when Carlisle finally said I could stop. Honestly, I was mentally exhausted. It had even made my breathing come faster. I was out of breath by the time we stopped.

All the while, Edward never attempted to speak to me, he just observed.

Suddenly, Carlisle's cell phone rang. "Hello Alice." he answered. "Oh really? Oh, well okay. Yes, it's not a problem. Goodbye." he hung up the phone and turned towards Edward and I.

"That was Alice. I need to get back to the castle. Edward, stay here with Bella. I was planning on going through some martial arts and different fighting styles. Fight her." he said as he started to turn.

"Fight her?" Edward asked, his eyes were wide in surprise and shock.

"Yes, you know. Fight her like you do Emmett. I'm sure she'll pick up fast." he said winking at me. "Bye kids." he said, and then took off into the forest.

I looked over at Edward who was eyeing me from the corner of his eye.

"Right, well come on. Let's get this over with." I said a bit more harsh than I had intended.

"Bella, we don't have to do this." he said with a frown on his face.

"Carlisle says that we do. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind getting a few hits in on you." I said with venom. I came at him at vampire speed and landed a right hook on his jaw.

He stumbled back and glared up at me as I glared harshly back. Before I had time to react, he lunged at me, taking me down.

"What the hell is your problem, Bella?" he yelled at me.

I head butted him, making him fall back and then I kipped up. "What is _my_ problem?" I asked, outraged. I ran to him and landed a kick to his stomach. He got up and stared me down. "You are my problem. You and your girlfriend Tanya." I yelled.

He made a move to sweep kick me, but I was too fast and jumped up. Unfortunately, I didn't dodge the kick to my chest, making me stumble backwards.

"Tanya means nothing to me." he yelled, which made me even angrier. He lunged at me again, pinning me up against a tree. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breathing across my face and his body pressed up against mine.

"Yeah, it sure didn't seem like that last night, or this morning." I shot back. I tried to move, but he had me pinned.

He just pushed his body further into mine. If I wasn't so pissed I would've enjoyed it. As his pelvis ground into mine with a grunt (of what I assumed was frustration), I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Nothing ever has, nor will happen with me and Tanya." he said in a stern voice. "You want the truth? Yes, she likes me. No, I don't return those feelings." he said as his eyes started to soften and his grip loosen.

I pushed him off me.

"Why do you do this to me?" I yelled, venom once again building in my eyes. "Why do you keep me under this little spell you have? I hate that you can make me feel this way. That's it. I'm done." I said. I turned to go back to the castle, but Edward tackled me from behind.

He quickly flipped me over and had my back pinned to the ground. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him. I knew what I would feel if I did.

"Bella." he said softly, but with authority. "Bella, look at me." he said.

I slowly opened one eye, and then the other to be met with his topaz colored ones.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want you." he said gently. "I've always wanted you."

At that moment I was acutely aware of our bodies once again pressed tightly together. He had my arms pinned by his hands and his body lay on top of mine. Chest to chest, hip to hip. His face was mere millimeters away from my own.

"Bella, please believe me when I say that you're the only one I've ever wanted." he pleaded.

I felt as if my heart started to beat again and a smile cross my face.

As we stared at each other, I watched as those beautiful topaz eyes, once again glanced at my lips. I did the same to his and watched as his tongue darted out to lick them.

"Edward..." I started as he leaned his head down to me.

"Bella, here you are." I heard Felix's voice. "What are you doing?"

I thought as fast as I could and threw Edward off of me, making him roll and we both got up in defensive stances.

"We were fighting." I told Felix. I smiled smugly. "And I believe I just won, so thank you, Felix."

Felix smiled. He seemed to like the fact that I was fighting Edward. "Well, hurry back. It's getting late." he turned and ran away, I just rolled my eyes at him.

I turned back to Edward who had a smile on his face. "That was quick thinking." he said as he started to step closer to me.

I shrugged. "Well clearly your mind was in another place." I teased.

"So, you think you won?" he asked, raising both perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"I think so. I go the last move in, so I think that means I won." I said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "We really should get back." I told him.

He groaned, but released me anyways. "Fine, but this is not over." he smiled.

"Far from." I added with a smile of my own.

* * *

**Hope you're all happy now...lol. Sorry it's not much, but the parental units kicked me off the computer for the night, and i wanted you guys to have something. Hope you liked it. I want to get in a fight with Edward...sexy growl**

**ashel-13**


	10. Planning

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to say it? I mean this is my second story. Think you guys get it by now. Twilight isn't mine...Gawd.**

**Kay, kay. Sorry, I know I suck at updating this story. My bad. I do apologize. But you guys are truly amazing to keep reading. I can't believe that in only 9 chapters I have almost 500 reviews. You guys are too kind. Really.**

**I'm sorry to those of you who were disappointed that this wont be as long as MLOONA...but 50 chapters, that's a LOT (not to mention it's not even finished). I really would hate to bore you guys...haha. **

**Well to every one, thanks again. You rock my shorts (socks is SOOO overated..lol).**

* * *

"_It is neither good nor bad, but thinking makes it so."_

_William Shakespeare_

**BPOV**

We had arrived back in the courtyard and then Edward continued to walk with me to my room, since it was only a couple doors down from his own. The walk was spent in comfortable silence, neither of us feeling as if we had to say something to the other. Every once in a while, I would take a glance at him, and he would always catch me, making me smile and look away as fast as I could. But I could see him smile from the corner of my eye as well as sneak glances at me, himself.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Edward said barely above a whisper.

"I will see you tomorrow, though?" I asked shyly, biting my lip and looking up at him.

He smiled and took a step closer to me, making me back up into my door. His body leaned in towards mine and he ran his fingers up my cheek, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake.

"You will see me every day you want to." he answered.

"Cullen. Get to your room!" I heard Felix yell as he stormed down the hallway. "Tanya is in there waiting for you."

Edward placed a soft kiss on my cheek, as a goofy smile spread across my face. "Until tomorrow then."

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and then Edward gracefully walked away.Once his bedroom door was closed, I walked inside my room in a trance. As soon as I had stepped into my room, I thought I must've had the wrong room. It was decorated beautifully.

My bed had a soft dark blue comforter with matching pillows. In fact, everything in the room seemed to be that shade of blue and black, with silver as an accent. It was gorgeous. I loved it. Blue was my favorite color and the room looked so rich, no girly at all.

"Do you like it?" I turned to see Alice standing just inside my room, smiling.

I ran to hug her. "I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Good." she laughed. "Now sit down and tell me what is going on with you and Edward." she chirped.

This was a point that I was thankful I was no longer human and could blush as we both sat on my bed.

"Come on, spill! You had no idea what I went through to arrange that today." she said.

"WHAT? You arranged that?" I yelled. "How?"

"Well, I told Heidi to try to keep Felix busy. But apparently he just wouldn't shut up about you, so she left. Sorry about that. But I saw that by the time he got to the two of you, you guys were good with each other, so no big. And then that phone call to Carlisle..."

"You involved Carlisle?" I asked, horrified. Oh god, he just helped his daughter in a plan to get his son a girl. How would I look at him and not feel embarrassed.

"No worries, Bella. He just wanted to see the two of you happy. And from that grin on you're face, you look pretty damn happy." she laughed.

"Fine." I let it go, knowing that Felix probably would've interrupted sooner, had it not been for Alice. Of course as we sat on my bed and newly acquired comforter, she wouldn't stop smiling as I gave her the details of the day. But still, somewhere in the back of my head was the stupid thought of Tanya in his bedroom with him.

"So, are you two together now?" she asked me. I stopped. I really wasn't sure what we considered ourselves.

"I don't really know, Alice. We never really got that far." I told her, wondering the same thing myself. Or even more, I was wondering how much farther we would've gone if we weren't interrupted. _Stop right there, missy _I scolded myself. That was the wrong thought to go off on.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will figure it out." she smiled. "I will leave you for the night. Talk to ya tomorrow." she said and then in a blink, she was gone.

I smiled to myself. What a great day it had turned out to be.

The rest of the night I busied myself, but couldn't stop thinking about him. I hated it and loved it at the same time. Thinking about him just made me want to run into his room and finish what we had started back in the clearing. But I knew I couldn't do that. Not with all of the eyes around here watching.

_Please tell me you're thinking about me as much as I am you._ Edward's thoughts entered my brain, making a smile spread across my face.

_Well, I suppose that depends on how much you're thinking about me. _I teased.

_Haven't stopped really. I'm lying on my bed with my eyes closed and the only thing I can think about is how much I wish you were here to keep my arms occupied._ He said, making my smile grow even larger.

_That would be nice, wouldn't it? So, what's Tanya doing?_ I asked. I just wanted to make sure she was staying away from Edward. I really didn't have a claim on him, I had no reason to be so protective, but I still felt that he belonged to me. God, Bella, possessive much?

_I stopped paying attention. I have learned from my years of living with her that I'd rather not know what was going on in that head of hers._ He answered.

But I couldn't resist. I just had to peak inside her mind. And I hated what I heard. _Edward is so gorgeous. And I'm gorgeous. I just don't understand what's wrong. Ooo..and he looks so sexy just lying on that bed with his eyes closed. I wonder if he' s thinking of me._

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, it's probably best you don't read her mind. Not to mention, it's a good thing you can't actually sleep. She might rape you._ I warned.

I could hear him chuckle in his mind, and it made me want to see him all the more. The way his smile could brighten any day made my heart give an impossible thump.

_I suppose I should leave you alone now. And watch my back._ His voice had a humor in it, making me giggle a little.

_Till tomorrow then._

_Yes, till tomorrow, love_.

Love. He called me love. I don't think I could've been happier in that moment. I don't think I've felt that happy since my parents had died. He loved me. I loved him. It was as simple as that, and yet, as complicated as that as well.

We weren't supposed to be in love. I knew Felix had a problem with it. He always snooped around me as if I was a for him. And Aro never did anything about it. Perhaps tomorrow I would speak with my father figure. Or, perhaps now.

With that, my mind was made up and I would speak to Aro. So, without another thought, I opened the door and sighed in frustration. Felix was standing there, guarding my door...again.

I rolled my eyes at him standing there like my protector. "Felix, I'm want to speak with Aro. Can you inform him that I will be there in a moment?" I asked as politely as my frustration allowed.

"Of course, Bella." he smiled at me and then left around the corner.

I let out an unneeded breath and let my body sag against the wall. He was just too much to handle sometimes.

"Hey you." I heard the velvet voice I longed to hear behind my eyelids.

I could feel the smile spread across my face. "Why Mister Cullen, shouldn't you be in your room?" I asked as I opened my eyes, and gasped as his close proximity. His face was only a couple inches away from mine.

"I suppose I just couldn't help myself." he said as his sweet breath fanned across my face and his fingertips ran gently up and down my arms. "I hope you can forgive me." he smiled that crooked smile that made my knees feel weak. I was now possibly the most powerful vampire in existence and all it took was one smile from him to make me collapse.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, just as he had done earlier that evening. Then he let out a sigh and backed away from me. I gave him a confused look and he smiled sadly.

"Felix is on his way back." he explained. I nodded. "Would you like to be together tonight?" he asked, and my expression immediately brightened.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Just stay in my room until I get back, okay?" I told him.

He kissed my cheek once more and then escaped into my room. Not two seconds later, Felix rounded the corner and came to stand in front of me.

"Aro invites you to his study." he said.

"Thank you." I said politely and then started to walk away. When I noticed he stayed by my door, I turned to him. "Felix. I appreciate you taking your job so seriously, but I don't need a body guard anymore. I'm pretty sure I can fend for myself." I said.

His face slackened a bit but he nodded and walked away. I shook my head at him and continued towards Aro's office.

I knocked before he invited me in.

"Have a seat, Bella." he said, motioning to the chair on the other side of the desk.

I shook my head. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

"As you wish." he smiled. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Felix." I started, but before I could say more, Aro started talking.

"Ah yes. Felix. He's quite something, isn't he?" he smiled.

"Oh, he's something alright." I muttered. "Aro, I don't like him following me around all the time. I really appreciate that you had him protect me when I was human, but now I think I can handle myself pretty well. I doubt I need Felix for protection." I explained.

Aro let out a laugh. "Oh, Bella. Felix isn't there for protection anymore. He's there for you." he said as if it was obvious.

"But I don't want him there for me." I told him.

"Bella, Felix is a good man. He is high in the Volturi ranking and not bad looking according to Heidi's thoughts." he said with a smile. "Besides, when you were human, he requested you." he said nonchalantly as if it was a common thing.

But my eyes went wide. "What do you mean, he requested me?" I asked.

"He asked if you could be his mate once you were turned. I saw no problem in the matter. He had no mate, you didn't, so...there you go. Now you two belong to each other." he stated simply

How was it that no one thought this was wrong. "Aro, I don't want to be Felix's mate. I don't want anything to do with him." I said straight out. "How could you promise me to someone like that without my consent?" I was livid. This was preposterous. An arranged marriage from hell.

Aro got up and came around his desk in a flash so that he was standing in front of me. "Bella, there's nothing you can do about it. You have no say." he said with a smile.

"I have no say?!" I yelled. "This is my eternity we're talking about, and I have no say?"

"It may be your eternity, but I am the one that granted you that eternity." he said. "Now, I will hear no more about it. Go back to your room until dawn." he said with a wave of his hand.

"You may not want to hear about it, but there's no way you can make me love him." I said, feeling the venom start to gather in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Who said anything about love? This isn't about love, darling daughter. This is about something far more important. This is about power."

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out. So I ran from the office and to my room, closing and locking the door behind me as the venom spilled down my cheeks. How could this happen? I still didn't understand. How could this be about power? He wants to force me with someone. He can't do that, especially now that I found...Edward.

"Bella, are you alright? What's the matter?" I looked up to see Edward standing in front of my with worry etched into his face.

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed him into tight hug. Had he been human, I surely would've crushed him. He whispered soothing words into my ear as his hand rubbed calming circles in my back.

I had finally calmed down enough to explain to Edward what had happened. We were sitting on my bed, while I told him and I noticed his hands in fists as his knuckles became even whiter than his pale skin.

"It's fine, Edward. No one can make me do that." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. His arm instinctively wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. "I just don't know what he thinks me being with Felix will do for his power." I said.

"It's alright. In the morning, you, me, and Alice will figure something out. It will all be fine." he smiled and assured me. "But in the meantime, act the part of the perfect princess. We don't want Aro doing something before we figure out what he has planned." he said. I nodded in agreement.

He held me for a few more moments, until I got up and decided to shower. "Do you need to shower?" I asked him as I grabbed different clothes for the day to come.

He smiled a small smile at me. "No, love, I did already."

I smiled at the nickname he had dubbed me with. "Why are you smiling?" he asked as his perfect forehead creased in confusion.

"I like that yo call me 'love'." I said with what I was sure was a stupid grin on my face.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile of his own as he got up and walked towards me.

"Mm..hm."I answered, biting my lip to keep my nerves under control as he got closer to me.

He chuckled. "Are you nervous?" he asked with a mischievous smile, his body now just barely brushing up against mine.

I shook my head, afraid that my voice would betray me, but he just smiled brighter, seemingly able to see right through me.

He continued to come closer and I backed away before his body would meld to mine. However, my retreat soon came to a halt as my back hit a wall.

He put both his hand on either side of my head, trapping me between him and the wall. I could smell his sent rolling off his body, intoxicating my senses and making me crazy with lust at the closeness of him.

My breathing became labored as he pushed his body into mine, making me bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Edward." I breathed out.

"Hmm?" he asked as his lips gently touched my jaw. My hand found their way to his shoulders to hold myself up as he continued to kiss along my jaw.

"I...I've never done...this." I was able to get out in between breaths.

I could hear him chuckle in his sexy voice as his chest rumbled against mine. And suddenly, his mouth was at my ear.

"Neither have I." he purred as his lips tickled my ear. Can vampires pass out? That would seem like what I would do if he kept doing this to me.

He kissed my cheek and then the corner of my mouth, before, his lips finally brushed against mine. It was so light, it felt like being kissed by a feather. But I needed more. I pressed my lips harder to his and he smiled against mine. Obviously the reaction he was looking for.

My arms wrapped around his neck as his slid down the wall to my waist, each of us pulling the other closer.

He pulled away for only a moment. "I've been waiting to do that for quite a while now." he smiled.

And before I could say anything else, he was kissing me again. Our lips moving in perfect sync as my hands moved to play with the hair on his neck and he pressed my body even closer to his as if he couldn't get enough.

"Hey Bella, guess wh...Oh shit!" I heard Alice as she entered the room. Edward and I instinctively shot away from each other. I looked at Alice and she just had a smile on her face. "Well, I guess you already knew what I was going to tell you. Sorry, I didn't see when this would happen, only that it would. Damn, do I know how to kill the mood or what?" she giggled.

I smiled at her and Edward came back to wrap and arm around my waist.

"Alice, is there something we can help you with?" Edward asked, but I could tell he was a little frustrated which made me giggle a little.

"Sorry I saw this and I was just excited and thought I would tell Bella. But I guess you don't need me to tell you." she laughed.

"Thank you. Leave." Edward said. I laughed and swatted him against his chest. "What? I was kidding." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Alice. "That's alright, Alice, Edward and I wanted to talk to you about something anyways.

"Oh really. What might that be?" she asked.

The three of us sat on my bed as I once again went over what Aro had said to me.

"We want to find out what is going on. What he has planned." Edward said. We were whispering as fast and as quietly as we could so that no one else could hear.

"Okay, so you want me to keep an eye out for what Aro has planned?" Alice asked. We nodded. "No problem. I'm here for you guys." she said with a wink.

"Bella and I will try to gather information from the minds around here." Edward said.

"I might do some sneaking around the place as well." I whispered.

"No." Edward told me. "There's no way you are risking getting caught."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I'm serious. Please, don't do anything like that. Not yet." he pleaded.

"Fine." I said, defeated.

We had a plan...sort of. It was more like having a plan to find out what Aro's plan was. But it was better than sitting around and waiting. In the mean time, Edward and I decided that we would keep our relationship a secret and I would act as if nothing was the matter. The Princess of Volturi as they called it.

I would no longer act cold hearted towards Felix. In fact, I had to be as nice to him as possible, as if Aro's talk with me persuaded me to gravitate towards him, when in reality, it had the opposite effect.

And so, that's how it would go. Edward and Alice left my room and I began to search through the thoughts of everyone I could find. But I found nothing of importance. This might take a while.

* * *

**WOW...holy crap you guys. I mean honestly I have 500 reviews for this little story. That is incredible. I'm sorry i don't update this one as much as i probably should. I hope you forgive me. But i love that some of you want it so bad that you PM me...That really DOES get my ass in gear...lol. I love knowing that you guys like this so much. **

**Thank you for being patient with me.**

**ashel-13**


	11. Fighting the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I challenge Stephenie Meyer to a bowl-off to determine if she will give it to me.**

**Oh my goodness guys. Really I didn't know how many of you seemed to REALLY like this story. That being said, after hearing a lot of good things about it, I am determined to update this story more often. I hope that makes you guys a bit more happy. **

**Yes, uber relief to everyone now that Edward and Bella have finally kissed...took them long enough...geeesh...lol.**

**Cool, alright I guess the story will continue.**

* * *

_"He is evil by his very nature."_

_William Shakespeare_

**BPOV**

Weeks of frustrating silence had passed since our decision to try to find out what Aro's plot was. But they had been just that...silent. We had gathered barely any information. It seemed like everyone in the palace was either ordered to block their thoughts, or were oblivious as to what Aro's plans actually were.

The worst part of it, however, was my very small amounts of interactions with Edward. As discussed, I was a lot nicer to Felix, making him believe that I was warming up to him. In turn, Edward was spending more time with Tanya...which I didn't like at all. Whenever Carlisle and Edward would take me to the clearing for training, Felix would feel the need to accompany me. If I wasn't forced to be nice to him right now, I swear to god, I would've torn his throat out. Actually, by the looks he was getting, Edward would beat me to that.

It was hard, but Edward and I managed to find little time for us to be together. It was always in passing. When he would pass by me, it would be nothing more than a brush of his hand on the small of my back, or gently pressing his body against mine in a crowded hall, but it was always enough to make my body tremble and yearn for more.

Our latest encounter was in the training field. Carlisle had told us to practice our fighting skills with each other. And then with a wink in our directions, turned away and out of sight. Of course Felix was still on the outskirts of the forest, watching us carefully. But we were both grateful for the opportunity to touch more than a simple brush.

We needed to throw in kicks and punches every once in a while, with Felix's eyes prying on us, but every chance we got, one of us would tackle the other, trying to hold back our smiles at the contact. We would lay pinned against the ground or a tree a few seconds longer than necessary, just reveling in each other's presence.

But as Edward had me pinned to the ground for a bit longer than necessary, Felix, dove at him, knocking Edward off of me.

"What are you doing to her?" Felix roared.

"Winning." Edward said with a cocky smile. I nearly had to bite my lip to keep myself from giggling.

"Well keep your hands to yourself." Felix shot back.

"It's a bit hard to fight if you're not touching the person." Edward cooly pointed out, earning a glare from Felix.

"Fine, then maybe I should fight her." Felix retorted.

"Felix I don't think that's a good idea." I said, trying to get out of it, and get my remaining time with Edward.

"Nonsense, Bella. If you can fight him, you can do it to me as well." he smiled warmly at me and I wanted to cringe at the thoughts running through his mind of pinning me to the ground.

I glanced at Edward to see him glaring at Felix as his eye narrowed and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He must've heard his thoughts as well.

_Use your power and don't let that bastard pin you in any way._ Edward thought to me. I inclined my head slightly to let him know that I had heard him.

"Alright, Felix. If you're sure."

"I am." he smiled. I nodded my head and Edward stepped back from the clearing to give us room and observe from a distance.

Without warning, Felix flung himself at me, but I quickly dodged and swept around, hitting him with a roundhouse kick. He kipped back up and started to assault me with a fury of punch combinations.

I channeled speed and was able to dodge each of his hits by ducking or backing away. Enough was enough. I thought of the strength that Emmett must have and threw my shoulder into Felix, making him fly clear across the clearing and flew through three trees before the all snapped and he fell to the ground.

He stayed on the ground for a moment. I let out a sigh and then turned to a very amused looking Edward. He held up his hands and gave me a small clap, before his face dropped in an instant.

"Bella!" he cried out.

I turned only to be hit, the unused air knocked out of my granite body. I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed until my body stopped moving, held up against a tree. I opened them to see a very pissed off Felix standing in front of me, his right hand holding me off the ground and against the tree by my throat.

I didn't know what to do. I panicked due to the surprise of it. I would've never thought that Felix would do this to me.

"Now you listen to me. We are together. In our relationship I am the man and I am the one that is the brute force. If you want to knock the shit out of someone, you do it to that little pussy over there. Do you hear me?" Felix snarled at me. "If not, I will make eternity a living hell for you."

It was in that time that I felt fear. Genuine and real fear. I had looked into the eyes of many vampires. As a human and as one myself, but never had I seen such a fury as what was flashing across his face at that moment.

And then, in a flash, he was off me. It took me a moment to collect myself and then look around for where he went. I looked to my left to find Edward pinning him down to the ground, growls coming from his chest.

"If you _ever_ talk to her like that again, I will tear you limb from limb and set you on fire myself. You will not be missed. I can assure you of both of these things. Now, do I make myself clear?" Edward snarled at him. He got up and stood over Felix's body. "Leave." he commanded. "NOW!" he yelled, making the ground rumble.

Felix gave me a sad and pleading look before taking off into the woods.

I backed up until my back hit the tree behind me and then slid down to the ground. I was shocked. The fear was gone by this point, but the shock still remained. It was Felix. Felix who was the one that thought of himself as my protector. It just wasn't something I would've expected. Especially since it was him who suggested we fight.

"Are you alright?" Edward's velvet voice asked. I looked up to find him standing away from me with concern on his face. I nodded my head.

"Bella..." he took a step forward, but then backed away from me again. I didn't understand. He was staying so far away from me.

"Why are you over there?" I asked.

"I thought I'd give you some space from egomaniac male vampires for the moment." he smiled sadly.

"I would feel much better if you were with me." I told him.

His smile brightened minutely but he walked to me and sat down beside me, putting is arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his touch, breathing in his delicious scent.

"At least we have some time to ourselves." I stated, starting to feel better, just being in his arms.

"I'm sorry it has to be because of this though." he said quietly.

"I'll take what I can get." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But Edward barely cracked a smile. "Oh, come on Edward. It wasn't a big deal. I was just shocked, is all. That's why I couldn't focus and retaliate. I'll be fine next time." I assured him.

"There wont be a next time." he said in a determined voice. "There shouldn't have been a this time. I'm sorry, I should've heard him thinking that." he apologized. I put my finger to his lips.

"I should've too. It's fine. Please, we don't get much time together and it's not even sunset. Can we please just enjoy this. Who knows when we can do this again. I want to take advantage of it." I said with small pout.

He smiled at my pouting and kissed my bottom lip. "You're right."

"Good. Now, let's enjoy the moment." I said, leaning my head back on his shoulder as he held me closer.

I could feel him kiss the top of my head and turned to smile at him. "I love it when you do that." I said with a smile as he looked down at me.

"That's good. So I bet you like it when I do this." he said, leaning his head down, letting his lips crush against mine.

Oh did I miss that since we had been apart. My hands found their way to his hair and instantly tangled themselves in it. His scent was captivating. I felt his smooth tongue glide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth, for his tongue to start wrapping around mine. I moaned into his mouth on accident, not being able to control myself.

He let out a growl, and the next thing I knew I was standing, pinned up against a tree.

"Well this is a familiar position." I noted with a smile.

"I didn't get to do what I desired with you last time though." he purred seductively as he started to suck on my collarbone, and then lick across it. I pushed his head closer to my skin, not being able to get enough of what he was doing to me.

He kissed his way back up to my mouth which was already parted from my panting, as his tongue dove in after mine. His left hand traveled from my waist down to the back of my right thigh. He grabbed the back of it and brought it up around his waist slowly.

I threw my head back at the feeling of our new position and he attacked my neck, licking, sucking, and nipping at it.

"Edward...should we...be...doing this?" I asked in between my pants.

He instantly froze and looked up at me. "Do you want to?" he asked, his eyes turning green, a sign that he was aroused.

"Yes." I breathed. "But not here."

"Okay, this is as far as we'll go then." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver, and then started to nibble on it.

I let out another moan. "Okay, maybe a little further wont hurt."I breathed. I felt his cool breath on my neck as he chuckled.

His hands went under my shirt and started to glide across the skin of my stomach, making my hands wrap around his back, clutching him closer.

He let out a low growl that was so incredibly sexy, I wanted to throw _him _against a tree. But then he backed away from me.

"What, what's the matter?" I asked, but it came out almost as a whine.

He chuckled at me. "They are starting to wonder where we are." he stated.

I grumbled and flattened my shirt. "It's a good thing that one of us was paying attention." I mumbled. "Do we have to go back? Can't we just stay out here? Oh, what if we run away?" I asked, excited at the thought of it.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again. "Not now love. But if you would like, I will try to sneak into your room tonight."

I smiled at the thought. "I would like that." I said and gave a quick peck on his lips.

We took off running back to the castle, only to find Dimitri standing in the courtyard.

"Dimitri, what's the matter?" I asked. He was pacing and looked rather nervous

"I don't know details, but Aro wants to speak to you, Bella. I'm sorry, that's all he told me. I am supposed to escort you there. Good evening Edward." he added politely.

I had always liked Dimitri. He was nice, but someone who mostly stood in the background. I supposed that after what had just happened in the woods with me and Felix, they had Dimitri come instead. I was actually grateful for that.

I nodded to him and he smiled a sad smile at me. I turned to Edward. "I'll see you later." I told him and then kissed his cheek. I knew that Dimitri wouldn't tell anyone. He respected people's privacy.

Edward sighed as he ran the back of his hand across my cheek and then left.

Dimitri led me once again to Aro's office and again, I knocked before getting permission to enter.

"Good evening, Aro." I greeted.

His eyes shot up at me. "Bella, what went on in the woods?" he asked, sitting down in his chair, looking as if he was trying to calm himself.

"I don't know what to tell you. Carlisle had told me to practice my fighting skills on Edward like I had done before. It was never a problem before. We were fighting, punches, kicks, wrestling. Then, Felix decided to step in. He said that he would fight me. So we fought. I thrust him back into three trees. I thought we were done so I turned my back and then, he had me by the throat, threatening me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry he treated you that way. Why don't you just leave him alone for a while and I'll tell him to do the same to you." he said. I had to fight back the smile that was threatening to take over.

I just nodded.

"Good. Again, I'm sorry about that, princess."

I froze. "Princess?" I asked. I didn't know if he was using it as a term of affection or if there was something more to it.

"I'm sorry. I had never been a father. I suppose I just wanted to try a form of affection. You're the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have."

"It's fine, Aro. Is that all?" I asked.

He nodded. "For now. But Felix will get better and when he does, I expect you to forgive him. I hear that Edward Cullen's birthday is in a two weeks. Alice would like to throw him a party. A masquerade, more specifically. Felix, _will_ accompany you to the party."

"Whatever you say." I said with a smile, thought the thought of being with Felix as if we were dating sickened me.

"Good. Have a good evening, Bella."

"You as well."

I walked towards my room not knowing what to think. On the one hand I wouldn't have to worry about Felix bothering me for a while. But on the other, Aro was still pushing me to be with him.

I sighed, trying to let out all of my confusion with my air. Tonight I would be with Edward and that's all that was important at the moment. Just me and him. If only for this night, at least we would have that.

* * *

**Ther you go. Unfortunately, you wont have much time without Felix because I think the next chapter will be the party. What is up with Aro? He is a very shifty character, is he not?...lol. All will be revealed in time my dearies. **

**Okay, can I just say how incredibly HOT it would be to be pushed against a tree while Edward kissed me. fans self and then...sexy growl. Kay, I'm done...lol**

**ashel-13**


	12. Prologue to Perfection

**Disclaimer: Fine. Carlisle Cullen! Twilight isn't mine. BTW, have you guys checked out the clips on the Twilight film on S.M.'s website? I have to admit I really didn't want a movie at first, and NOW, I am so excited for it. It looks like it's going to be awesome.**

**So until that last chapter I never realized how many of you REALLY seem to like this story. And then that made me so happy, I realized I should start writing my A.N. so that it lets you know how glad I am to know that you guys like it. In MLOONAA I always have really long and ridiculously retarded A.N.'s because I want you guys to know a little about me too. But this story is so much darker than that and I didn't want to ruin the mood. **

**But since so many of you guys let me know about you, I suppose it's only fair that I share a little about myself. So, tell me what you want to know, and I'll tell you anything you want..no matter how embarrassing (although I don't get embarrassed easily...lol. You have been warned),**

**I also think I will stop with the quotes because it was really easy at first to find a quote to symbolize the chapter, but now it's getting harder and I would hate to put a quote in just because there has to be one. Get it?...lol**

**Hmmmm, I suppose I need a different catch phrase then "on with it" for this story. So, since it is a vampire story and they live forever, how about...**

**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND...(lol)..okay, maybe I should just stick with ON WITH IT...(now, that's better...lol)**

* * *

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks without Felix which Bella and I had enjoyed thoroughly. It made it much easier to sneak into her room at night, while I told Tanya that I was out hunting or just needed to clear my head.

Those nights were my favorite times with Bella. We would change into comfortable pajama clothing and lay in her bed, snuggling with one another. It was the only time I felt truly complete. With her in my arms, and being able to kiss her bare shoulder or neck without fear that someone would know. We had been pretty good about keeping our relationship quiet.

Sometimes we would sleep and she would always star in whatever dream I had. Or sometimes we would lay together and have 'private' conversations in our minds. I loved the look of Bella's face when I would tell her something and her eyes would squeeze tight and she would bite her lip to keep from laughing.

I was well aware that Alice was throwing me a party. She had kept me blocked for a little while, but there was so much planning and decorating that soon it was too much for her to block. It was the night before the party and I was in Bella's room, as usual. Our last night before Felix would be back to watching her every move. My grip tightened on her at the thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked, turning in my arms so that she was facing me. Her voice was a whisper so light that it threatened to blow away with the slightest breeze. Too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Our last night." I said, not bothering to hide the annoyance and sadness in my voice.

She placed her palm on my cheek, looking at me with nothing but love in her eyes. Even though we hadn't said it to each other yet, I knew it was there for the both of us.

"It will be fine." she assured me. "We've been able to put up with it so far." she reminded me.

I gave her a sad smile that I knew wouldn't reach my eyes. "It's just that you'll be with Felix the entire night tomorrow. Felix, not me." I hated the idea of anyone taking the place that I currently occupied with her. Most of all Felix.

"And you'll be with Tanya the entire night. Not me." she retorted. "I don't like this anymore than you do. But there's really nothing we can do about it." she said sadly.

Then an idea hit me. "Well we could do something about it. If you are willing, I have an idea." I said, a sly smile spreading across my face.

I started to tell her my plan. There was no way I would let Felix think that he would have Bella to himself for the night. And I sure as hell was not going to spend the night with Tanya when I could be with Bella.

With that done, she snuggled into my embrace and closed her eyes. I leaned down to her ear so that my lips just barely tickled the granite skin there. "I love you, Bella." I whispered.

She looked up at me with large doe eyes and a grin plastered to her face, making me smile down at her in response. "I love you too, Edward." she said so softly, I thought the words might blow away.

My smile turned into a ridiculous grin as my grip tightened on her and I kissed her head. Her head went back down and she placed a gentle kiss on the skin my shirt allowed on my chest, before closing her eyes again and sighing in content.

The sun soon started to poor in through the window and I knew I had to get back to my room. Tanya would be wondering where I had been...again. I was shocked that she hadn't start to catch on, but her thoughts never even questioned the lies I told her about spending time with Carlisle or Alice, or going hunting or for a run.

I reluctantly told Bella it was time for me to go and she whimpered. I couldn't blamer her. I wanted to spend every moment of eternity with her and here I was, leaving. I gave her a gentle kiss which she instantly melted into. Her hands started to grab hand fulls of my hair and pull my face closer to her's. One of my hands went around her waist while that other was spread across her back to pull her body closer to mine as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate.

She arched her back towards my body and my lips broke away from her's only to lead down her jaw to the smooth skin of her swan-like neck. I couldn't help but lick a line right down that gorgeous neck to her collarbone, before kissing and nipping my way back up. She moaned and I instantly fell on top of her on the bed at the sound before once again attacking her lips.

Her hands traveled to my back and under the hem of my shirt until her hands were on my bare back and I could feel my muscles tense at each one she touched. Our bodies melded together and her right leg came to hitch around my hip.

"You have thoroughly convinced me to stay." I said breathlessly, making her giggle and her leg to retreat.

"I will see you tonight, then?" she asked in such a wishful tone that I never wanted to leave to begin with.

I nodded. "Yes, tonight." I kissed her once more and exited her room, my body doing everything in it's power to not run right back into her room and take what was mine.

"Hello Edward." Tanya greeted as I walked into my room.

"Good morning Tanya." I said back politely.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" she asked. Truth be told, I completely forgot that the party tonight was in dedication to me. I had been so focused on it being nothing more than a chance for me and Bella to escape together, that I had forgotten that I was the guest of honor.

"Yes, it should be quite entertaining, especially since Alice is the one planning it." I let out a chuckle at my sister's ability to go slightly overboard.

Tanya smiled at me and I realized it was probably because I really never had before in front of her. But since being able to spend almost every night in Bella's room, I had felt less stressed and more carefree. Of course the not knowing of what was going on with Felix and Aro was still there, but I couldn't help but feel happy with Bella being mine in almost every way. Almost. I would fix part of that tonight, I just hoped she stayed out of my thoughts long enough for me to get ready.

"Well I got the most beautiful dress. I know I have to look good since I'm you date." Tanya rambled on, giggling. "It's a huge and fluffy silver ball gown. Oh Edward, it's gorgeous!" she gushed.

I gave her a kind smile. "I'm sure it is, Tanya. Well, I need to shower. Why don't you see if you can get ready with Heidi. That way I wont see you till you're ready." I suggested. But in reality I really just needed to set up for Bella and I.

She agreed enthusiastically and collected a large bag that contained her dress before leaving my room and leaving me to my thoughts of Bella. The moment before I left her room had been as far as we had gone in terms of our physical relationship and it replayed in my mind in slow motion.

The way her impossibly soft lips pushes against mine. The slick feeling of her tongue wrapping around mine as they stroked one another. Her breasts molding to my chest as I devoured her mouth. And the feeling of her ready sex rubbing against mine once she hitched her leg around mine.

I snapped out of my little fantasy, suddenly feeling a certain part of my anatomy throbbing. I rolled my eyes, cursing that a cold shower would do little for a vampire. I went to clean up anyways so that the sooner I got ready, the more time I had to prepare. Luckily Bella would be out of her room all day. My sister insisted on getting Bella ready for the 'ball'.

**BPOV**

Much to my dismay, I had spent the entire morning and afternoon in Alice's room, and to make matters worse, Edwardless. I knew that if Alice really wanted, I could be done with hair and make-up, AND be in my dress in no less than a half hour. But then she pulled the "I don't remember being human and I want to play dress up" card and threw in that damn pout of hers, and I caved.

Thankfully, the torture was ending. My hair was in an updo with curls that cascaded out of the bun and a couple that hung down around my neck as well. My make up was a bit heavy for my taste. My eyes were a smokey black and my lips a blood red, the same color as my dress.

The dress that I had gotten into made me feel that even though I was now a graceful vampire, I would trip in it. It was huge, but beautiful for the occasion. A ball gown that was the same blood red as my lips with silver embroidery in it in the shapes of flowers and swirls **(picture is on my profile)**.

Alice added some long earrings and a gorgeous diamond necklace to top the very formal look off. The mask that I would be wearing for the night was gorgeous as well. The same red with small feathers to give it texture and diamonds under the eye holes. When I put it on, I saw the reason for my dark eyes. The black under the mask made my ruby eyes stand out and gave a mysterious look.

"Wow! You look amazing! Not that I didn't see it, but you look even better in person." Alice giggled.

"I hope Edward likes it." I mumbled.

Alice swatted my arm. "Of course he will. You will have every guy there swooning over you. Now stop doubting yourself. You're beautiful and I don't want to have to tell you again." she said strictly, but I could see the humor in her eyes.

"Fine. He'll recognize me, right?" I asked. I didn't want to go and be lost in a sea of gorgeous vampires, only to have Edward not know which one was me.

Alice glared at me before smacking me upside the head.

"Ouch. Okay, I'm done." I said, surrendering.

"Good, now Felix will be here to get you any moment." Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes and didn't have to wait long. Felix was pounding on my door within minutes of Alice's comment. I reluctantly opened the door, and that last shred of hope that Edward might be the one that was on the other side, finally vanished as I saw Felix in his tux with a simple white mask covering his face.

"Bella, you look gorgeous this evening." he greeted.

I smiled the best I could for the situation. "Thank you Felix. You look quite handsome yourself." I told him. I had to admit it was true. Felix was a very good looking vampire, but he paled greatly in comparison to a certain bronze haired god.

"Shall we?" he asked, apparently decided to behave himself, as he stuck out his arm for me to grab.

"No sense in waiting." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. He guided me down the hall and to the elevators. We finally reached the basement, the only area fit for a ball such as this one. There was a grand staircase that led down to the ball area and a magnificent chandelier that hung above the area.

It was decorated wonderfully. I thought Aro did a good job decorating my party. But that was nothing compared to Alice's power of decor. It was so elegant and yet so fitting for a masquerade, it even had a water fountain in the middle. I suppose you could do thinks like that with unlimited money.

Felix worked the crowd, seeming quite proud of the fact that I was his date. To everyone we met his introduction would go something like this: "And may I present to you, Isabella Swan, daughter of Aro, and Princess of Volterra."

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. What was I stuck in a Cinderella movie? This was ridiculous. People would 'ooo' and 'ah' over the fact that I had wanted to be changed when I was a human, and that Aro was the one that decided to change me, thus becoming his daughter.

I tried to smile as politely as I could, and thankfully Felix took care of most of the conversation, which embarrassingly enough, usually consisted of me. Not one of my favorite subjects. But I tried to make myself look interested, when instead I was doing two things.

First, I kept glancing around the large room to see if Edward had arrived yet. I knew that he would be later than the rest, because Alice insisted he make a grand entrance, and he settled for being the last to arrive. So far, there was no sign of him.

The other thing was trying to figure out exactly how I was going to get out of here. I had several options, but I always saw some kind of draw back. I could simply transport myself to my room (the meeting place Edward and I had decided on). However, if Felix decided to come look for me, that wouldn't be too good. Especially once he noticed Edward was gone. I could change the dress of some other girl in the room to match mine. That way, Felix would see a mask and a dress and assume it was me. But what would happen if the woman would realize that a. her dress was different, and b. she was not Isabella Swan.

I let out a frustrated sigh as the lights dimmed and a spotlight was on the grand staircase. He was here.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, our guest of honor. Mr. Edward Cullen." an announcer said.

He looked at godlike as ever in his tux, making his skin almost glow against the black color. He wore a black mask covering his eyes that was beautiful, but also so very masculine and sexy. And then I looked to his side to see the stunning Tanya in her large sliver, gorgeous gown as ehr arm linked with Edward's.

The audience clapped as they descended the stairs. As soon as he was down, congratulations were being said as people shook his hand and smiled at him. All the while Tanya's smile was so big I thought her cheeks might split open. She really enjoyed attention.

"Excuse me Felix, I'm going to find Alice and Carlisle." I said. He looked hesitant but nodded.

"Hey guys." I said once I found Carlisle and Alice standing at the furthest wall from the staircase. They decided to back off and leave Edward alone for the night, figuring he already had enough unwanted attention.

"Good evening Bella." Carlisle greeted. "You look beautiful tonight." she said with a charming smile. He looked positively sinful for being a married man. His blonde hair styled perfectly and neat, giving him the air of sophistication he always had. So different from Edward's sexy and messy hair.

Alice of course was stunning as well. She wore a jade green ball gown with tears on the bottom, making it look like the gorgeous dress could swallow her body if it wanted to. She was perfectly elegant, which was so refreshing after her hyper self earlier that evening.

"So, do you know what you're doing yet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head sadly. "No. There are a few options, but none that have no draw backs." I said. I then explained my earlier thought process.

"If you don't mind, I have a suggestion." Carlisle said with a sly smile. He began to tell Alice and I the way that I could sneak out undetected, and he would help me out with it.

"Why Carlisle, you sly devil you." I laughed, him and Alice joining in. "I think that might work. But uh..." I trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"But what?" he asked soothingly, like a loving father would ask.

"You don't mind that I'm stealing your son away from his own party to spend...time with him?" I asked, and was thankful for that not blushing factor vampires had. I knew that I wanted to do more with Edward that night than 'spend time' with him. A LOT more.

He let out a laugh and grabbed my hands. "Bella, I have never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you. As far as I'm concerned you can do whatever you wish with him." he said with a wink and a chuckle. I bit my lip as he dropped my hands.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alice giggled.

Tonight would most definitely be the best night of either of my lives...if I could pull it off.

* * *

**I know it was short, but i wanted to set up for the next chapter. WARNING: Lemon in the next chapter. I know, you're all excited...hahaha. **

**I totally would've updated sooner, i swear. But yesterday i had a funeral to go to. So there you go. My excuse...lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have to admit that in my stories there is always a secondary character that I LOVE how I portray. In MLOONAA it's Jasper and his wit, in this one it is Carlisle. **

**Until next time, my love goes out to all that read this.**

**ashel-13**


	13. Love Me Gently

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. Both of these are quite unfortunate. Oh cruel life, you are just not fair.**

**Wow, I didn't know you guys would be so excited for a lemon. I should've held it for ransom. I could've been like "I will not give you a lemon until you find me Edward Cullen. BRING HIM TO ME!" But maybe that wouldn't have worked. Dammit, I should've at least tried. smacks self in head. Well, maybe next time.**

**Wow, you guys. You're amazing. I can't believe how many of you say that you like this story. It really continues to amaze me that I get such a response from you guys. I mean...wow. PLEASE, tell me how I can thank you.**

**So here we are, 13 chapters in and in the beginning I said it would be only around 16. Yeah, I was mistaken. This will end up probably being around 20. I have the plot pretty much planned out in my head, so that is my estimated length. **

**I just realized how short my chapters are, I'm so sorry. I will try to make them longer. I make myself always type AT LEAST 7 pages. But looking back, that really isn't that much in terms of that little blue bar on the side...haha.**

**Despite a couple people liked my To Infinity and Beyond, I think I will stick with my phrase (it makes me feel like I have a catch phrase...lol. I'm so sad). ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Everyone was already down there. Waiting for me and probably drooling over _my_ Bella while they waited. Actually in knew exactly what they were thinking. I had that ability, and truth be told the only situation that it was helpful in was talking to Bella to prevent anyone else from hearing us. But at the moment it was getting down right irritating and made me want to run down there, scoop her up in my arms and start our night earlier than intended.

_Wow, she is quite gorgeous. No wonder Felix is so taken with her. Why if she wasn't promised as his mate, than my room would be busy tonight._

_Maybe I have a chance. I mean Felix isn't that great. He seems a bit controlling. But then again, if she was mine, I would control her too...or have her control me._

_Damn, that is a whole lot of hotness._

I blocked everything out, shaking my head to try to rid the thoughts of all the men that thought inappropriately about someone so beautiful and wholesome.

Since meeting Bella, I realized that vampires are so much worse than humans in terms of their thoughts. You would think that they would be used to the beauty since all of us were beautiful, and used to the power since we are so much more powerful than humans. But it was the opposite. There was always a competition to be the most beautiful and have the most beautiful mate. These vampires functioned so much differently from my family. If a mate was not up to par in looks or was no longer able to please it's mate, they would just leave them for someone else. In their eyes, everyone was dispensable. Everyone of course, but the Princess of the Volturi. And in power it was the same. They were all greedy to have more, and having a mate that was the most powerful vampire in existence would certainly accomplish that.

It made me sick the way they regarded Bella. And yet, though she could read minds, she reserved that ability for me and when she only _needed_ it. She felt that people's thoughts should be respected. I couldn't help but be grateful that she hadn't heard the vulgar thoughts some had about her. And she never noticed the way others looked at her or lusted after her. She was very much still human in that aspect. She cared nothing for power or beauty. She was just Bella, and that was her most appealing trait. More appealing than the how the scent of her blood used to sing to me was simply...her. Bella, in her perfect existence. In her self.

I looked around the room, and standing by the adjacent wall, was Bella's opposite. Tanya stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, looking over her seemingly 'perfect' features as she added just a hint more lip gloss, thinking that that would make her more appealing. She said she was here for me, that she wants me to be her mate. But when I had told her that I didn't love her, she confessed to thinking that love doesn't exist for anyone. This I didn't understand until later. She didn't want _me._ She wanted the idea of me. A beautiful bronze haired male that could read the minds of others and that the Volturi had wanted to join. She wanted to be known as my mate. For the two of us to be associated with each other so that when someone thought of the son of the infamous Carlisle Cullen, they also thought of his mate. Power.

I detested God, or whatever the hell was supposed to be a higher being looking out for all of earth's inhabitants. I had been dealt a shitty hand to begin with. Losing my family, being turned at 17, the difficult lifestyle of trying to go against my very nature just to retain some small shred of humanity. And then this. God, couldn't even give me the peace of simply being with the one I loved, and who loved me. No, that apparently was too much to ask.

I told myself to stop with my wallowing, that it was pointless. It was. Tonight was going to be perfection. Just me and Bella. And then, eventually I will take her away with me and she will be part of my family. We would finally be a complete family. But not yet...no. Not yet.

"Are you ready?" Tanya asked. I nodded. It was a ridiculous request from Alice to be the last to arrive since I was the guest of honor and had to 'make an entrance' and when I had refused to riding in on an air balloon and other ridiculous ideas my sister had, we settled on this.

As I walked Tanya to the elevators, I thought about how ridiculous this was. A birthday when I was no longer alive. Did it really have a meaning? But Alice had said that as long as we were on this earth, we'd might as well celebrate, and you just don't go against Alice.

The ride down was silent and I honestly felt no need to say anything. Tanya on the other hand looked quite awkward as we stood in silence, our reflections staring back at us from the gold metal in front of us. Until the ding signaled our release from the small space. I led her down the to the staircase. And as I was announced, I could see the fine job Alice had done with the decorations. It was so elegant and a small smirk came across my face as I pictured my pixie of a sister bustling around with a clip board trying to get everyone to do everything perfectly.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Tanya smiling and waving. Again I found myself wishing it was Bella at my side. I pictured briefly how adorable she would be as she slightly shied away from the attention, noting that she would be blushing if she was still human. But it wasn't Bella.

I shook hands with the people coming up to congratulate me. I found that almost comical. Almost as if say, "Congratulations you were born. To bad you're not human anymore." But I kept those little thoughts to myself. No sense in disrespecting the Volturi when I was planning on kidnaping their princess anyways. That thought made me actually smile.

"Oh look how happy he is, Tanya." I could hear a woman saying. I looked over to see her nudging Tanya. "I think he likes you." I gave them a polite smile, but suddenly I didn't feel so happy anymore.

As different people came up and introduced themselves as they shook my hand, I kept looking around the room trying to spot even a glimpse of my Bella. I knew that I wouldn't be able to approach her. We couldn't be seen together if we were both going to disappear from the party later. But I just needed to see her. To make sure she wasn't scooped up in Felix's arms or those of any other vampire.

I strained my neck up and looked around, but nothing. The man in front of me was babbling about something that I couldn't for the life of me pay attention to (no pun intended). I just nodded my head and gave a smile as I continued my search, and then, I saw her and it was if time stopped.

She was standing at the back wall with Carlisle and Alice. I smiled that she was around the people that made her comfortable. And then as I got a better look at her, my smile stayed on my face, frozen by her beauty. She looked positively gorgeous. I had done my best to keep out of Alice's mind as to not spoil the surprise, and was I glad I did. She was positively stunning in her red dress. She was wearing a mask, just as I was, but I was positive that this was my Bella. I would know her anywhere, having studied each of her stunning features multiple times.

In those brief seconds of staring at my love, I realized that she was what I wanted most in life. There would be no way for me to continue on if she was not in my life. All reason for living would be gone. It had been merely hours and that was already too much for me to be apart from her. I loved her, and I wanted her...forever.

As music started to fill the room, couples sprouted out into couples to dance. It was quite a formal dance, a waltz and I imagined letting Bella stand on my feet so that she could move with me. I didn't exactly peg her for the dancing type.

"Edward, why don't we dance?" Tanya said.

Knowing that this was probably a good idea to keep up the pretenses, I agreed. "Good idea, Tanya." I answered. I put one hand around her waist and grabbed her hand with my other as we started to circle the ballroom.

I could see Felix start to approach Bella and I knew that she would accept for the same reason I had, but my jaw clenched tightly shut nonetheless. I could see just the part of her face that her mask didn't cover, which pretty much left her lusciously, full, red lips and they were set in a frown. But when Felix would look at her, she would carefully craft it into a forced smile that no one would notice was fake but me.

After three songs of dancing, Tanya had yet to get bored with it. I, on the other hand, was finding it quite difficult to watch Bella dancing with another man. Luckily, my father figure sensed this and cut in with Bella.

**BPOV**

It was killing me to have to dance with Felix. I hated being in such close proximity to him after everything he had done to me. And then on top of it, I had to pretend as if I liked it. To make matters worse, Tanya looked quite comfortable dancing with Edward, so I avoided looking at them for most of the time.

"Pardon me, Felix. Would you mind terribly if I cut in and had a dance with my student?" I heard Carlisle ask and my face immediately broke out into a smile I had to try to contain.

"How could I refuse?" Felix said politely, but by the frown on his face I could tell he wasn't giving me up willingly. He briskly walked away and Carlisle took his place putting a hand on my back and grabbing my other with his own.

"I must warn you that for a vampire I'm not very good at this kind of dancing. I stepped on Felix's feet three times." I confessed.

Carlisle just laughed at me. "Don't worry my dear, we'll take it slow. But I was afraid that if I let Felix dance with you any longer, Edward would storm over here and throw you over his shoulder cave man style **(lol..sorry a little MLOONAA reference)**."

"Well thank you very much."

"You are most certainly welcome." he answered. We danced in silence for a while until Carlisle's voice broke through the music. "He cares for you very much."

I looked up at him through my mask with a smile to see him smiling down at me as well. "As I do for him." I responded which made him smile brighter.

"Than don't waste your time talking to _me._ I'm just a peace keeper." he said with a wink and a chuckle.

I smiled realizing that he was right, I hadn't talked to Edward since he left my room. So Carlisle spun us closer to Tanya and Edward and I looked up to find him staring at me with a smile.

_That smile better be for me and not because you're dancing with Tanya. _I thought to him with a smile breaking across my face.

I could almost sense him trying to hold back a chuckle as not to alert Tanya. _You are the only one who can make me smile Isabella._

I winked at him and then he continued talking. _You have no idea how irresistible you are when you do that._ _So do you have your escape planned out?_ He asked.

_As a matter of fact, thanks to Carlisle, I do. His knowledge on vampire powers is quite useful. He suggested something I would have never thought of. It's still risky, but it's the best we got. _I told him.

_Care to explain at all?_

_I will. But bare with me. It sounds like something out of a crappy science fiction TV original. _I warned.

_I don't think I'll care if it gets me alone with you._ He answered.

_Apparently I can clone myself. Now the clone will do nothing but look like me. It will be able to walk but that's about it. No talking, no dancing. Carlisle and Alice have agreed to look over Bella 2.0 for the night while we're...busy._ I said, hoping he didn't get my implication of the word "busy".

_It sounds good to me. _He agreed._ So, meet me at the top of the stairs just out of view in 10 minutes? _He asked.

_The sooner the better. I'll teleport up there so no one knows I'm left._ I told him.

_Fantastic. I will see you then._

I smiled in response and figured I should spend the remaining time with Felix so he didn't get paranoid. I hadn't been speaking much that night anyways, so the quiet clone of me shouldn't be too obvious.

After ten minutes had passed Alice came to interrupt say that she need to speak to me and pulled me to a dark corner, the opposite side of the stairs. Felix stared at us for a moment, but when he found we were staying in that place, he quickly went back to his previous conversation.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna do the clone now and then you look after Bella 2.0." I said with a laugh.

"Aye, Captain." she said with a laugh and a salute. "Have fun tonight." she said with a wink.

I gave her a quick hug. "Thank you so much, Alice. For everything."

"Hey, what are friends for? This is gonna work, I've seen it." she said. "And if anything changes I will yell in my mind for you guys like there's not tomorrow." she assured me.

I laughed. "Good. But let's just pray we're given at least this one night." I said, knowing how true that was. One night, that was all I was asking for...for now.

"Okay, enough of this. Get the show on the road." she said.

I nodded in agreement and then closed my eyes, focusing all of my energy on my power, willing myself to do as I commanded. A shot of electricity felt as if it ran through my body and then suddenly shot out of my finger tips.

When I opened my eyes, I saw standing beside me the freakishly similar body of me. I smiled as I gave my creation a once over. The exact same mask, dress, eyes. It was a perfect replica. If it would've started making noises, I knew I would've started to yell, "It's alive." so I was glad it just stood there for the time being.

"Okay, bye." and with that I closed my eyes and when I opened them not a second later, I was at the top of the stairs, staring straight in the eyes of my Adonis.

Without a word, he came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to the elevators. While waiting, we both removed our masks and I could take in his perfection. We smiled at each other for a moment as we stepped into the gold elevator.

"Have I wished you a happy birthday yet?" I asked with a smirk on my face, as the gold doors closed and I was left looking at our reflections in the door.

"No I don't believe you have." I saw him smirk through his gold reflection. "Are you going to?"

My smile turned wicked. "Believe me, I intend to with you a very happy birthday properly." I assured him, making a devilish smile appear on his face as well.

"There is a specific present that I can't wait to unwrap." he said, walking out of the elevator, leaving me stunned and frozen in place. He turned around when he saw I wasn't beside him. "Well, aren't you coming?" he asked with that crooked grin.

I nodded and suddenly felt dizzy. But I stepped out nonetheless. As we walked, I noticed he was leading us to my room. He opened the door, allowing me to enter first and my mask dropped to my bedroom floor in surprise.

The entire room was decorated differently than usual. My normally blue comforter and accessaries were replaced with nothing but red and black things all over my room. The bed sheets were black silk and nothing but candles illuminated the room. I walked farther in to evaluate everything, seeing and smelling the roses throughout the room and the petals that littered the floor. Then I started amazed at Edward who had a bashful look on his face.

"Surprise." was all he said, flashing that crooked grin, before he turned and closed the door.

"You did this?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Well yeah. I wanted tonight to be perfect and I just thought that..." but he didn't get to finish because my lips immediately cut off whatever else he was going to ramble on about.

When we finally let go of each other for long enough to catch our breaths I looked up into his topaz eyes and said, "Happy Birthday." making him smile back at me.

"It is now." he confessed before our lips met again.

Our kisses deepened as we found ourselves tangling our arms around each other's bodies. But no movement we made was fast. They were all slow, as if a dance to calm music. Every movement he made was slow and sensual. The little brushes of his hand were so erotically light and painful that it did nothing but heighten my anticipation.

My hands were gentle as my fingers combed through the thin hairs on the back of his neck, feeling like silk in my hands. His finger tips would stroke my back, leaving a trail of fire in the patterns he drew on my skin.

My tongue danced with his. They weren't battling for dominance, but instead were caressing each other like lovers, which was exactly what we were about to become. Lovers.

I pulled slightly away from him, breathing in the cool air to run down my throat and into my lungs. Edward took that time to move down to my neck and start to sensually kiss me there. He slowly kissed up my neck while I held his head closer to me, wanting to feel him as much as I could. To make sure he was really doing this to me. He made it all the way up to my ear and he stopped for a moment only to whisper eight words that got me more excited than I had ever been in my life.

"I'm going to make love to you, Bella." his voice was husky but still velvety and he kissed the sensitive skin right below my ear, making me moan. "That is the most beautiful noise I have ever heard." he told me as I lifted his lips back to mine.

As we continued, I felt his fingers run down my back to my zipper and slowly start to pull it down. As new skin was exposed, he was sure to run his fingers over it, making shivers run through my body and I could feel him smile against my lips.

Once he reached the end of the zipper he removed his lips from mine, and took a very small step away from me, his eyes roaming all over my body. He kept his eyes focused on my left shoulder as his and came up and gently pushed the strap down my shoulder. His eyes seemed to darken slightly and then he watched as he did the same to other one.

His lips were all over the skin in a flash, and I felt my head loll back as he sucked on the skin connecting my shoulder to my neck. But too soon his mouth left my skin and he lay his forehead against mine. We were both panting.

His hand went to the top of my dress as his eyes pierced mine and the intensity almost made my knees collapse and fall right into his embrace. He pushed the dress down until it started to fall off my body to the floor, leaving me standing in a puddle of it.

I knew that I would be blushing if my blood still ran properly. But Edward's eyes remained glued to mine, so my unsteady hands made their way to his tie. I undid it, feeling him staring at me as I focused on my work. I quickly discarded it, and then pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders, leaving me with nothing between his chest but the white dress shirt he was wearing. I made sure to go at a slow human pace while undoing each button, just as he had done with my zipper.

I didn't even look at his chest until the material was pushed away from his body and then I gazed upon how incredibly perfect his upper body was. His chest was broad but well proportioned to the rest of him. His abs were strong and chiseled and the 'v' cut to his hips made my mouth practically water.

As I tore my eyes away from his sculpted body and back to his eyes, I found him drinking me in just as I had been doing to him. And then, after a moment, his eyes met mine again.

He pulled me to his body for a heated kiss and without breaking it, picked me up bridal style. Before I had even collected my thoughts, I was lying on the silky sheets and I found him sitting beside me, starting down at me.

He stood up for a moment, only to undo his belt and slide his pants down his body, leaving us both in our underwear. Thank god Alice had gotten me some lacy panties.

He returned to the bed, but this time he was laying on top of me, and I could see the muscles in his arms strain as he held some off his weight off me (though it wouldn't harm me anymore.). He bent his head down to kiss my slowly, making my mouth water and my body to ache for his touch. He still had not touched the parts of me that yearned for his touch the most and I could feel my center starting to moisten and a tightening to form in my lower stomach.

And as if hearing my plea, Edward lowered himself harder onto me, letting me feel his hard arousal in my stomach. He kissed down my body, periodically licking at my skin, until he got to the waistline of my lace.

He looked up at me for permission and I nodded, urging him to go on. And the next time I blinked, they were off, along with his boxers. I smiled, I guess something was to be said for vampire speed.

He chuckled as well as he climbed bak up my body kissing me again. And in the next moment, I felt him enter me. Sliding in like butter and being as gentle as he could possibly be. I moaned his name as I took in his full size.

As he thrust in and out of me we panted each other's names and I knew by the time I had climaxed that if I was human, swear would be pouring out of me. My breaths were coming quicker and by the end, a nice normal gentle human speed went out the window and our vampire instincts took over.

Once we were done and the high started to wear off, Edward rolled off me and lay by my side, pulling my back to his chest. He pulled up the silk sheets to cover our naked forms and I heard him whisper to me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I answered, and then I froze.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard him ask in a concerned voice.

I felt my face break out into a smile and I sat up quickly, looking down at him with that adorable confused expression on his face.

"Edward, you were the one in my vision!" I exclaimed. I bent down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "God, I should've watched the whole thing." I said, mentally kicking myself in the head.

"But Alice said it was Felix." Edward said, still looking confused. And then, it was as if something dawned on him. "She set me up. She said that just to make me realize that I had feelings for you. That sneaky little pixie." he mused a smile coming to his face.

I laughed at his sudden epiphany and before I could do anything, he tackled me to the bed. "Bella, love, I think we have a little more time left and there are still some things I would like to do for my birthday." he said in his sexy voice.

I laughed. "I think you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Cullen." I mocked.

"Ow, Miss Swan I just think you're easily seduced." he answered back, starting to kiss my neck even rougher than before, and I didn't even want to fight with him.

* * *

**Okay, now before you all want to kill me, let me explain myself...lol. This was their first time with each other. Given their relationship, i didn't think it would fit to have them all over each other and doing all sorts of nasty (lol) their first time. My lemons WILL get more graphic and steamier in the future, but for a first time, i wanted them to Make Love, not Fuck. Get it? Good. thank you.**

**Maybe if you beg and send me and Edward i will have them have a more agressive round 2, but don't get your hopes up...lol.**

**I love you all and thank you Sooooooo much for all of your supportive and fantastic reviews,**

**ashel-13**


	14. Wanting More

**Disclaimer: Though I have tried, I have failed. Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I must dedicate this to lynzerxoxo. I'm sorry I have been a bad WBT recently and not replied to you. I promise I will tonight. I'm just a busy girl.**

**I would like to thank you for your effort to find and bring Edward to me. Someone sent me a picture of her Edward while others told me that they tried. That was a lot of fun to read. **

**Oh, I'm glad you guys liked the first lemon and understood why it had to be gentle and not explicit. However, I am warning those of you that do not like lemons: this chapter is more graphic in it's lemons (does any one know why we call them that btw? I mean why not just call them love scenes? Whatever.). But, yeah, there was a LARGE demand for a steamier lemon, so I'm giving it to ya.**

**BTW, I want you to know that I AM aware of how much you guys spoil me with reviews...lol. I really appreciate them all and have the best time reading them. I look at other stories with more chapters and less reviews and I think about how amazingly gracious you guys are to me. So thank you. I wish I had more time to reply to all of you individually.**

**So, without much further ado, ON WITH IT... **

* * *

**APOV**

While my brother and Bella were off doing God knows what (actually I had a pretty good idea of what they were doing myself), I was at this party with Bella 2.0. Sure she looked like the girl who had quickly become my best friend, but she couldn't talk, and that was quite annoying.

So there we were, in the corner of the room and Bella 2.0 looked around the room as if it was her first time seeing anything (because it was). Carlisle had explained to me that she was like a new born baby, only without the crying which I was thankful for. She had a smile on her face as she observed the people, and when she tried to take her first step, she instantly tripped, only to have me catch her from under her arm pits.

Yep, that was a Bella clone, alright.

But after that she had gotten much better at walking, and continued to do so around the ballroom, oblivious to the people staring and smiling at her. I walked close to her side. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight. God knows what would happen otherwise.

"Bella, I've been looking all over for you." I heard Felix as he approached us. Uh-oh.

Bella just looked at him and smiled, not understanding a single word he was saying. If I wasn't so involved in the situation, I would've laughed at Felix's hopeful expression. I assumed that he was thinking how Bella had finally warmed up to him, when reality she was upstairs naked with my brother. Oh, mental image...not good.

"Sorry, Felix, Bella and I were just chatting with Carlisle." I explained. Bella 2.0 turned to smile at me then, and the urge to laugh was stronger than before. She looked so enthralled with everything.

"Oh, well I think I can babysit her for the rest of the night. Thank you, Alice." Felix said curtly. I really didn't like this man.

"Alright, but she isn't feeling very social, so she might not talk a lot." I warned him. Had I been thinking clearly I don't think I would've been quite as nervous as I was. I mean, honestly, who would suspect someone of cloning themselves.

But I let Felix take Bella 2.0's hand and lead her away. I stayed at a close distance in case something happened and I had to get over there.

The night when on with me on patrol and it was no longer as fun as it had been in the beginning. I watched as Bella 2.0 learned to shake someone's hand for the first time. And the more the evening went on, the more the vampires around us were saying how charming Bella was and what a beautiful smile she had. This made me laugh. If Bella had actually been here, she would hardly been smiling, I could tell you that much.

"Alice, have you seen Edward?" I heard from my side and turned to see Tanya.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But you know how he likes to be by himself. I'll bet he's out in the woods running around or something." I ended with a fake laugh to which she joined in. I knew she wouldn't go to the woods to look for him, but she might go to the rooms and search. "Why don't you hang around with me until he gets back." I offered.

"Alright, thank you." she said. I looked back to check on Bella 2.0 to find that she was smiling at a couple of men who Felix was talking with.

"She looks almost as stunning as me." Tanya laughed, pointing her head over at Bella's clone. She made it sound like a joke, but I knew exactly how conceited she was.

"She is a very beautiful girl. Inside and out." I told her. Bella was already more of a sister than Tanya ever was, even after living with her.

"I think Edward is quite taken with her. I'm surprised he hasn't talked with her yet." she meant to be subtle but I knew what she was getting at.

"Oh Tanya." I laughed, swatting her arm playfully. "Haven't you noticed? All the men seem taken with her. But she is with Felix tonight, someone Edward does not get along with. I'm not surprised to find him avoiding that particular vampire." It was true enough.

"Bella is a lucky girl to have Felix love her so much." Tanya answered.

"I don't think that it's love." I said bitterly.

"Why the hell not? I mean Felix is gorgeous, not to mention he's high in the ranks of the Volturi. You know what they say about men with power." she giggled.

I didn't want to tell to tell her that I actually have no idea what they say about men with power, but was a little tempted just to see her reaction. Fortunately, I refrained from my fun.

"Why don't you go say hi to him, then. I mean, I think you two would get along splendidly. He likes his gorgeous women, and you certainly fit into that category." I said, a little repulsed by how much of a kiss ass I was being to keep her away from Edward.

"You think? Would Bella mind?" she asked.

"How about I steal Bella away and leave you and Felix alone?" I suggested.

She was giddy with the idea so I went to grab the Bella clone and practically dragged her over to where Carlisle was. When we approached he gave me an amused smile.

"So, how's it going?" he asked with an edge of hysteria in his voice.

"Funny, Carlisle. At the risk of sounding like Emmett, Edward better be getting some, or the countless heart attacks I almost had would be in vein. HEART ATTACKS, Carlisle." I told him. "My heart doesn't even beat anymore. Do you know what that means? It means that there have been a couple of very close calls."

"Alice, dear, calm down. Breathe. Why don't you go call Jasper? It will make you feel better." he suggested. I looked over at Bella 2.0. "Don't worry about her. I'll watch her."

I nodded and gave Carlisle a grateful smile, prancing off to call my Jazz.

**CPOV** **(YAY! My first Carlisle point of view)**

As Alice danced off to call Jasper I looked at the perfect clone of Bella and couldn't help but smile. This girl was exquisite. In all my years I have never met anyone like her. A human girl that wanted nothing more than belong to a family. But when she was changed she was not met with a family, but rather a creator that I was sure wanted to use her for her power. It was quite entertaining that a girl that had no interest in power turned out to be the most powerful creature ever created. But then again, maybe God knew what he was doing. Maybe he knew that if there was one person he could trust this power with, it was Bella.

When others would use their power to reign over others, she used it to escape a party. It was almost entertaining and made her all the more loveable. When I would see her with Edward, the one I thought closest with, my first son, I couldn't help but feel as if my heart started to beat again.

He smiled so much more nowadays and laughed. I had never seen him as light as he was when we would be training Bella. The love between them was so painfully obvious, it was a miracle that Aro and the rest of the Volturi hadn't picked up completely on it. Although, I suppose that was because they never knew what love was. They didn't function the same way we did.

As strong as the bond was between me and Esme, the love of my existence, I couldn't help but feel that the one between Edward and Bella was much stronger. I had never seen anything like it. It was quite literally a love for the ages. Something that couldn't be stopped, no matter who or what (in our case) tried.

**EPOV**

I had the most beautiful creature in existence pinned beneath me as I kissed her neck and felt her squirm under my body, doing absolutely nothing to help the little self control I had at the moment. I wanted to ravish her.

Her moan made a shiver of pleasure run throughout my body and I continued to lower my mouth on her, going from her neck, down to her collarbone, and kissing a line down the center of her breasts, making her back arch up to meet me. I smiled against her skin at the reaction she was giving me.

As my mouth trailed down to her stomach, my hands grazed over her breasts once, and then went back up to massage them. I couldn't believe how soft her skin was and the way her nipples immediately stood at my attention at the lightest touch to them. My hands got rougher and rougher the more she moaned. I didn't have to be careful with her at all, and I liked it.

"Edward." she moaned in a raspy voice that made my already hard shaft, start to throb with need.

"God Bella. Do you have any _idea_ what you're doing to me?" I asked as I looked up to see her wide eyes staring at me. She smiled and then shook her head innocently as she bit her lip.

I smirked to myself. I would tease her a bit for playing with me like that.

I kept my eyes on her's as I moved my head further down her. When I got to the middle of her legs, I softly put my hands above her knees and pulled them widely apart, slowly, earning a soft, whimpering sound that delighted me to no end.

I stopped looking at her eyes to see the sight of her legs spread for me to do what ever I pleased with her and I lowered my head to kiss right above her center. I could smell her arousal and it was the most tempting thing I had ever come across in my life. Even more so than her blood on that first night I saw her.

When I backed my head up, I could see her wet center and I hesitantly lowered my head towards her. My breathing was becoming heavier. I had never done anything like this before and I was afraid that she wouldn't like it. But I suppose I could check...

I listened to her thoughts that urged me to continue what I was doing and my tongue darted out to lick her wet slit, making her gasp loudly. I think I started to purr at the taste of her and before my actions caught up with my brain, I was licking more and more of her. I felt her squirm and my hands went to her hips to keep her still.

I bit on her bundle of nerves, making her scream my name out, and then put my mouth around it to suck on. After playing with her for a while longer I let my tongue lap up everything she had offered me and returned to her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Her hands trailed down my chest, making the muscles there twitch for her. She continued lower until she reached the base of my hard on and she ran her nails lightly over my entire length, making me break the kiss to throw my head back and let out a hiss.

When I opened my eyes and looked down at her, she was smiling.

"Well it seems I have the same effect on you as you do on me." she whispered, and I couldn't believe she doubted that before.

"So it seems." I smirked. In an instant I had picked her up and in the next moment she was lying on the desk on the other side of the room with me on top of her.

She threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled my head down to hers. It was unlike any kiss we had ever had before. As if we couldn't get enough of each other and I had the urge to try to swallow her whole. My hand went to the nape of her neck and pulled her as close as she could possibly be.

I began to suck on he bottom lip loving the way every inch of her skin seemed to taste in my mouth.

_EDWARD! BELLA!_ _YOU GUYS. PEOPLE ARE STARTING TO CONSIDER GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU. EDWARD, YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE PRONTO. _Alice's voice rang out loud in my head.

I groaned loudly before standing up.

Bella sat up so that her legs were dangling off the desk as I put my pants back on in vampire speed. I went over to her and her legs wrapped around my waist. A tempting invitation to continue.

I leaned down to kiss her sweetly one last time.

"I guess I should relieve Alice of Bella 2.0 anyways." she said, sounding disappointed.

I grabbed her chin, making her look up at me. I kissed her again before saying. "Every chance we get, we can continue." She smiled at me and I liked the idea as well. I imagined us in the clearing having a wrestling match without the restriction of clothing.

I finished getting dressed and realized that my hair was even more messy than usual. Praying no one would notice, I slipped my mask back on and left for the elevator, trying not to think about the very naked Bella I had just left. If I did think about it, I knew I would forget all about the party and run back to finish what I had started.

At the top of the stairs, Alice was waiting for me.

"Having a good night?" she asked with a knowing smile. "Oh, tell Tanya that you went for a run. That there were too many people and you just wanted your space for a second. That's the best excuse I can think of."

I nodded. "Thank you. For everything. You're a good watch dog." I laughed, patting her on the head.

Before I descended the stairs I could hear her say, "you know, if you and Bella do that more often you could be in this good of a mood all the time."

I laughed as I got to the bottom.

"Edward, there you are." Tanya ran over from Felix to me. And my good mood was gone.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room for a while longer, just thinking about the night and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I didn't know how we would be able to go back to quick kisses and light touches when people were watching.

I started to get dressed until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in, Alice." I said.

She walked in with a smile almost as big as mine. "Good lord, look at your hair. Come on, we have to fix it before you go to the party."

As Alice fixed my hair, she filled me in on Bella 2.0 and how everyone found her charming. This made me laugh because had I been there, I was sure they wouldn't think the same. But I knew that I would have to act like that when I returned.

In no time at all I made Bella 2.0 disappear and teleported Alice and myself back to the ball. I looked around the room to find Edward with Tanya and looking utterly bored. I smiled at his uninterested expression, but his eyes moved up and caught mine. He immediately broke into a smile and winked at me, making butterflies fill my stomach.

_And how are you feeling?_ He asked.

I let out a small giggle. _Not quite as well as I was a little while ago._ I assured him, making him chuckle.

He was looking at the man who was talking to him and Tanya, but he continued to have a conversation with me.

_There are a couple of things I didn't get to finish with you._ He thought and the voice in his mind was a husky velvet, making me shiver.

Suddenly a vision of what was to come flashed in front of my eyes. It was so intense that my knees gave out and luckily Alice was there to catch me.

"That's disgusting." she said to me once I could stand and from across the floor Edward looked at me with a seductive smile and winked at me.

I couldn't wait for the next time we were alone together.

* * *

**Hahaha...Edward is so evil to do that to her. Not nice, not nice at all. Although truth be told, would any of us mind? I don't think so . **

**I was happy that I could do all the different points of view, it was a lot of fun. So this was the last chapter of the ball. The story will now go on.**

**much love,**

**ashel-13**


	15. One Day I'll Fly Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And if I ever came across Edward I would most likely rape him...not gonna lie.**

**I know, I am SOOOOoooo sorry. I have been a horrible person/author. I have exams this week so that's the reason for being so lame at updating both this and MLOONAA. But good news! My little brother, Kevin, got his own computer, which means I can use this one whenever I want without him playing WoW. YEAH!! **

**Hmmm...what else? I feel the need to start conversations with you guys. I'm not sure why, but it's always more fun when I get like anecdotes in reviews...makes me feel like I know you guys. So, how is the weather by you? Here it's starting to get sunny and warm up. I'm happy about that. **

**And I feel like I'm doing PR for the movie, but DID YOU GUYS SEE THE POSTER?! IT"S AMAZING!!**

**Alright, I'm done. I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough for the next chapter. So, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Unfortunately Edward and I weren't able to be alone again that night. Felix had insisted on escorting me to my room and Tanya clung to Edward like a leech. It made me feel uncomfortable to watch the man I love enter his bedroom with another woman.

Then weeks passed without that delicious vision of us being intimate again coming true. It seemed every where we went we were once again being watched. Though no one suspected anything of us, I was constantly being watched, orders from Aro.

I had confronted my creator about the new security, but as I met him in his office, he was short and to the point, making my anger boil to the surface.

"Bella, princess. I just want to make sure you're safe." _And within my watch_ he thought. My eyes almost bulged out of my head. His thoughts were usually very carefully blocked. But I calmed myself immediately before he had a chance to realize his mistake. I had to stay there longer, see if I could get more out of him.

"Aro, though I appreciate your over protectiveness of me, since I am your daughter," I started to which his thoughts scoffed at my words, "but I am no longer a fragile human. I am a very powerful vampire, and I can manage my own security."

"Oh, I know how powerful you are, dear." he said. _I know_ exactly_ how powerful you are_. I could almost see the smile in those thoughts. "I just don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

I no longer had an argument and left the room after he revealed no more. I knew we were getting closer. Something was seriously awry and it involved me. The way his thoughts were going, I felt like he was only using me. Though his words were always father-like and loving, his thoughts had a menacing tone, letting me hear his true nature. And I didn't like it. Thoughts don't lie, but a voice out loud could easily cover up one's intentions.

I alerted Edward of my conversation with Aro. We were lying in our rooms, thinking to one another. It seemed the only way for us to communicate safely at the time.

_There's something to it _he thought to me. _His mind must be so busy now that even though he's trying to block both you and me, things are starting to slip through._

_I didn't like the way his voice in his head was. It didn't sound like he cared about me, but instead like he had something in mind when he changed me. This isn't what I wanted at all, Edward. I thought I would be part of a family. _I told him. At the beginning I thought that I had finally found that, but I was starting to think that I was sorely mistaken.

_Oh, Bella love, you are. Alice, Carlisle, they think of you as a daughter and a sister. You are already part of our family according to them. _His thoughts paused for a moment and I could almost hear him take a breath before starting again. _I don't trust Aro._

_I know, I don't any more either._ I admitted.

_That's why…I want to take you away from here. _

We both paused before I answered him. _Excuse me?_ I couldn't have heard him correctly. He wanted to take me away? Away from the Volturi? _Edward, where do you think we would go? _I asked incredulously.

_To my home in Forks _he answered simply, as if it was no big deal.

_Oh yes, I'm sure of all the places for them to look after the two of us disappear, they would never dream of checking your home. _I answered sarcastically.

_Bella, we're not going to disappear. We are going to ask permission to take you with us back to Forks. I just don't want you being around here while we try to figure this out._ He explained.

_Edward, I would love nothing more than to go to Washington with you, but…_

_Good, then it's settled _he cut in before I could finish.

_BUT, _I continued anyways, _Edward, this is ridiculous. Us against them? Who do you really think is going to win?_

_Is that a trick question? _He asked and his voice sounded amused. I was getting very frustrated with him at the moment. I would not put his family in danger just for me and him to be able to be together without a Felix, Aro, or Tanya.

_Edward, this isn't some little coven of vampires with only three members. We're talking about the Volturi. The royal family of the vampire world. _

_Bella, you seem to have forgotten that we would have the strongest vampire in existence on our side. Not to mention myself, Alice being able to see the future, and Emmett's impressive strength._

_Edward, I am still quite new at my powers. If four came, then yes, there wouldn't be a problem. But Edward, if a real fight is started over this, how do you really think we would do?_ I was trying to look at the worst case scenario. If I expected the worse, anything better would be welcomed.

_We're not talking about a war here, love. All I'm saying is that I would feel better if you left this place for a little while. We'll tell Aro that we will bring you back in a month or so. That is quite a short time for vampires. By the time we return here, I'm sure whatever they're planning will be figured out and more than one person would be bound to be thinking about it. It will be much easier to pick out of their minds then. Come on, love, a month together? No interruptions, no security. Just you and me,_ his voice suddenly got lower and husky, _maybe do a couple things from that vision._

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face at the thought of what he had thought we would be doing later that night. But decisions had changed and with it, the vision. Even the sound of his thoughts could knot my stomach and breathing to come faster. That husky voice that was still able to sound like velvet. That voice matched with visions of his hands roaming my body, and the two of us molding together.

_Bella, love, I can hear your breathing from my room. And have you forgotten that I can read your thoughts? I never knew you liked the sound of my voice quite so much. _He was being smug now, but I could tell that he liked that I thought of him. I would have to be more careful with putting that wall up while thinking inappropriate things about him.

_Exactly what kind of inappropriate things do you think about me?_ Dammit.

_Edward as much as I like inflating your ego, I am keeping that to myself. Thought sex and phone sex are not the same thing _I laughed. Although, I had to admit, I wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

_Not 'completely opposed', huh?_ He chuckled. _Can I ask what you're wearing?_

_Sweat pants and a tee shirt, _I stated honestly.

_Oh, Bella, you naughty girl, you, _he laughed. _You must stop teasing me with your apparel. _

I let out a loud laugh and covered my mouth with my hand to stop before someone came in my room, thinking I had mental diseases (not that we could get them).

_Edward, stop making me laugh. What would happen if someone came in here?_

_You tell them you're having inappropriate thoughts of the vampire down the hall?_, he suggested.

I let out a small giggled and answered in an amused tone, _If I was thinking naughty things about you, Edward Cullen, I hardly think I would be laughing._

_Well I suppose that's a relief_, he chuckled. _I'll talk to Carlisle about getting you to come to Forks with us for a little while, then tell you what the plan is. Its better that no one else knows about this._

_Edward, who would I tell?_

_Just keep it between us. No telling Heidi, Alice of course will be informed, but we need to think of a reason to get back to the house. I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna go see Carlisle now._

_Okay. I love you._

_I will love you forever, Bella._

I let my eyes close and thought of the peace we would find to be away from Felix and Tanya for a while. The way we could openly hold hands or sit besides each other on a couch, not caring if someone came in and saw us. How we could spend every night cuddled together in the same bed…or doing other things in that bed. Did Edward even have a bed? We would get one, of that I was sure.

From there my mind began to drift to more sexual ideas involving Edward and I and a strict dress code of no clothing. How my back would arch for him when his lips went to my breast and I would pull his head closer to my chest, wanting to feel more of his mouth surrounding me.

I would hitch on leg over his naked hip and pull my core closer to him, able to feel his hard arousal press against me and he would moan against my skin before attacking my lips with his own.

_Bella, I'm trying to concentrate on talking to Carlisle, and you are making it quite difficult_, Edward suddenly jumped into my thoughts.

_Well, then don't listen,_ I said, but I was completely embarrassed at being caught fantasizing.

_Honestly, how could I not? But if you don't stop, I'm going to ruin all of our plans by running into your room and taking you right now._

_Would that be such a bad thing?_, I asked mischievously.

_Yes, it would. I'm pretty sure Aro would send about twelve vampires to kill me. And if that happened, than there would be no need for you to go to Forks. Not to mention you would have a very long, sexually frustrating existence without me. So for your own sake, you must stop._

I giggled at his reasoning. _Well as long as it's in my best interest._

So I got out of my bed and went in search for Alice. I was terribly bored and Edward being busy left me with his hyper and sweet sister. We had become so close. Much closer than Heidi and I had ever been. Heidi really was never what I would have considered a 'friend'. It was simply an order Aro gave her. He wanted a female vampire near me. But now that I had Alice, she had felt relieved of duty. I didn't mind much. She was probably out on the prowl for her next lover. She would lose interest so easily.

As I walked to Alice's room at a slow human pace, I wondered if that would happen to me and Edward as well. Would we get tired of each other and want to move on to somebody else? I couldn't picture myself every growing tired of him. Ever wanting a replacement for my Edward. To me he just seemed irreplaceable. How lucky I had been that he loved me just as much as I him.

I didn't even get the chance to knock before Alice's chipper voice rang out. "Come in." she sang.

I opened the door to find her packing up her suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere, Alice?" I asked confused.

She gave me an 'are you serious' look but I just stared back at her, until she finally answered. "Bella, come on, do you seriously think that you and Edward are the only ones going back to Forks?"

As realization dawned on me, a smile stared to spread across my lips. "Are you serious? We're going?"

"You know, Bella. You can see the future too, when you want. Why didn't you just look ahead and see if it was going to work?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really use my powers unless there's a need to. I have to pick when I want to see the future. I don't just get random visions, like you. I have to focus on seeing the future, or looking into someone's mind, or whatever it is I'm doing."

"Oh. Well, then, yes I did see that we are going to Forks. Edward and Carlisle should be in the office talking to Aro as we speak. Oh, I'm so excited!" she said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "We can hang out with Rose and Emmett, and Jasper. Oooo…and you can finally meet Esme. She's going to love you. And I have to go shopping to get Edward a bed." she rambled until that last sentence, where she winked at me.

"Alice you need to calm down. It's still going to be a little while until we actually get to Forks." I reminded her.

Her face turned quite serious for a moment. "Bella, we need to go shopping." The way she said it, made it seem as if it was a matter of life or death.

"Uh, Alice, I'm not really in the condition to be around humans at the moment. In case you haven't noticed, I've only been a vampire for a short time. I still have the urge to drink human blood."

"Oh, that's right. Well don't worry. Jasper still has problems controlling himself sometimes. You two just need to feed more than the rest of us. He was the last to join our way of life. But he's doing so well. I mean he has such strength. To go through school with us." She shook her head at her husband's resolve. "He is an amazing man." He eye got a far off dreamy look in them.

"Hey, Alice, I'm a little worried about something, and since you and Jasper have been married for a while, I thought that you would be a good person to ask." I paused for a moment. "Heidi and other vampires here they tend to have several different lovers. It seems they lose interest and then look for another one to keep themselves interested. I was just wondering, have you ever grown tired of Jasper?"

She laughed. "Heavens no. Jasper and I love each other. That's the difference. The vampires here don't feel that kind of love. They do what they must to survive and have been apart from humans for so long, they don't remember what it was like to be one. Our family likes to hang on to whatever humanity we have left. We act as a family, it makes us feel more normal and our lives happier. Love is what makes the difference, hon. If you truly love someone, you wont get tired of them. Your love will always be just as strong as went Cupid first struck you in the ass with that arrow." she laughed.

"Thanks, Alice." She truly did make me feel better about my situation. And if Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme were able to stay together for so long because of their love, then I was sure that Edward and I would be able to do the same.

"I know why you were asking, and believe me, by the way he looks at you, you're gonna be stuck with my family for eternity. Good thing Rose likes you." She laughed. "She would've been the one to make eternity miserable."

I laughed along with her. I could see Rosalie being the one to give someone a hard time. She was the kind of girl that wouldn't take any shit. I was indeed lucky that she had taken a liking to me so quickly.

Just then, Alice's door swung open and Edward ran in. Faster then I could see, I was suddenly being picked up and spun around in a tight embrace. I looked to find Carlisle smiling as he leaned against the door frame.

Edward eventually put me down, only to cup my face and have his topaz eyes stare deeply into my crimson orbs. "Bella, you're coming with us. Aro gave the okay." he announced excitedly.

"How? I mean what did you tell him?" I was so excited, I could barely form a coherent sentence.

"I told him that I needed to extend my leave at the hospital and that we needed time for our family as well. It has been months since we have seen them. I explained how since no one here would be able to teach and train you, and make sure you refrained from human blood, that it was in your best interest to accompany us." Carlisle explained.

"He wanted to send Felix along at first." Edward scoffed. "I wouldn't have minded, especially if we stuck him in the guest room next to my room." he said, but then as his eyes met mine, he started to speak in his mind. _What a rude awakening he would have had if he heard the noises I can have you make coming from my room._ I looked away, embarrassed at the thought of someone listening to us.

"But with everyone else feeding off human blood, we told them we preferred if no one came to feed off the small town. Aro of course consented. So we will be gone for a month and a half before returning." Carlisle said.

"A month and a half?" I asked, excitedly.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Actually Aro was the one to suggest that time frame. I was quite surprised at the length he gave us."

"I'm not." Edward said darkly as he pulled me close to his side.

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll tell you later." He answered.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow they will have a private jet at the clearing. We can't risk you being with humans on an airplane. Then it will land in Seattle." Edward said. He once again took my face into his hands. "Bella, it's going to be difficult, the ride from Seattle to Forks. The scent of blood will be everywhere. I want to make sure that you know this."

I nodded and placed my hands over his which were still on my face. "I know. As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine." I assured him. "Will it be bad once I get to your house?" I asked, suddenly nervous about neighbors and school children that I might want to drink from.

But Edward shook his head. "We live too far away for the scent of a human to come near our house. Don't worry, you wont have to be in contact with any humans." he said, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I turned to find Carlisle smiling at us before he spoke. "Although, our time in Forks might be a good time to test how well she _does_ handle human blood. She's been such a fast learner with everything, I wonder if her tolerance builds fast as well." he thought out loud. "Of course training will prevail. We will continue to have you both practice your talent and your fighting. It will be nice to have Jasper and Emmett try to fight her as well."

Edward's hand slid up my torso to ever so slightly graze my breast and then let it rest once again on my hip. _Mmm…what I would give to have you pinned beneath me again_, he thought, that husky velvet back.

I smirked up at him confidently and replied, _what makes you think that _you'll _be on top?_

He simply chuckled and then kissed the top of my head.

"Right. You guys have no idea how annoying that is going to be to everyone else in the house." Alice said with a giggle.

"Alright, go pack for tomorrow, everyone." Carlisle said before walking out the door to do some packing himself.

Edward pulled me to his chest and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, I would _love_ to help you pack." He let his nose travel the line of my jaw and my knees almost buckled.

"Edward, no!" Alice said as she stomped her foot. "You need to stop! The visions of you two having sex is not the kind of future I want to see."

Edward turned toward his sister. "Now you know what it's like when you and Jasper think inappropriately." he shot back at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him as a response. "Edward, I will be helping Bella pack. We need to have some girl talk anyways." She told him.

He rolled his eyes and then looked back at me. "I love you and I'll be back as soon as the pixie is gone." He bent his head down and left a gentle kiss that seemed to linger on my lips forever before leaving.

I stared after him as he left until I heard Alice. "Let's pack!"

As we started putting everything in suitcases she had purchased for god knows what, our conversations varied. It stared with me asking about what her home was like, and school. Those kinds of things. But by the end, the conversation somehow turned to shopping.

"Bella, if are more tolerant to human blood, will you go shopping with me?" she asked.

I looked at her as she pouted at me. I knew that if I refused, she would end up buying my entire wardrobe, and if I went I might have more of a say. "Sure, Alice." I told her. But in the back of my mind, I didn't think I would be well enough to go anyways.

"Good, because then we need to get you some lingerie for Edward too." She smirked.

I stared at her wide eyed. "Alice, I really don't think that's necessary." I told her, while deep down I actually liked the idea of looking sexy for Edward. He already was, just by himself. It would be a gift from god if the boy never wore a shirt. But going with Alice? I thought that might be a little awkward.

"Of course it is. I bet Edward would really like it." She said with a knowing smile. "Jasper loves it when I wear kinky things for him."

"I guess an outfit or two wont hurt." I said with a small smile.

"An outfit or two? No, no, darling. We will be getting more than that. Way more."

"Why? Why would I need so much? I mean how much sex could we be having?" I asked, though I didn't really expect an answer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." she said as she shook her head. "I mean, obviously I don't know how good Edward is, but believe, me, it might turn into a once a day occurrence."

"Once a day?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, when your boyfriend who is hopelessly in love with you has been sexually repressed for like a hundred years, you think he's only going to do every once in a while? Not to mention, you'll want it more. Vampires don't get tired, which is a major plus." She said. I just stared at her. "Okay, I never thought I'd talk about this, but for your sake, I will. When you and Edward first…you know, afterwards did you think 'alright, I'm good'? Or did you want more?"

It was a question I didn't even need to think about, but I thought back to that moment anyways. I remembered exactly what I wanted. More didn't even describe it. I never wanted him to stop.

"I see your point." I smiled.

"Thought so."

We finished packing everything I would need and Alice retreated back to her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. I smiled at my friend as she winked at me and danced out of my room.

I looked around the room that was mine. The room that had been assigned to me, but there was only one thing that happened in that room that made me feel connected to it. The change was not something I wanted to remember. It was merely necessary. But what had happened with Edward and I? That was something to cherish for eternity.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around to find Felix standing at my door.

"Hi, Felix." I greeted politely.

"Packed already?" he asked, nodding towards my suitcase.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to keep the smile from my face.

"Well, I will miss you." It was so sincere that I almost felt sorry for him. His eyes looked on mine. Crimson meeting scarlet. "I thought we could make this last night memorable." He suggested.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He couldn't possibly be implying…

"Well, it's our last night together. I thought we could say good-bye properly. And I know that you're a virgin, so I will be careful with you, don't worry." He said, taking a step closer to me as his eyes started to turn black as they raked over my body.

With every step he took towards me, I took one back. "I'm sorry, Felix, but I don't want to do that with you." I told him.

He threw his head back with a laugh. "Bella, darling, you're saying that as if you have a choice." he said as he continued to stalk closer to me. "You see, you are my mate, and as so I am _privileged _to certain things. One of them being sexual deeds. And I have _really _been looking forward to that little perk."

"Felix…" I warned. "Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." I said, although it was a lie. I really wouldn't have minded.

"Bella, I think you're forgetting last time we fought." He said, pinning my body up against the wall so hard that my back created a crack in the stone.

I closed my eyes, preparing for my attack, when I heard him.

"Bella." My eyes snapped open to find Edward and Alice in the door way. "Carlisle has asked to meet with all of us." he stated calmly but his thoughts were anything but.

Felix loosened his grip on me and I pushed him with my shoulder as I passed. I turned to face him after I reached Alice and Edward. "I don't think we will be saying good-bye any other way than what has just happened." I told him before walking with Edward and Alice to Carlisle's room.

I swung around to stare at Edward. "I was about to attack him. Why did you interrupt?" I asked.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, if you attacked him, he would've told Aro and that could have prevented you from going with us." he said calmly. "That's why Alice came with me as well. We didn't want him thinking that I would come to your room by myself." he explained.

"That and I had to almost hold him back from attacking the creep." Alice said in a voice that was much darker than her chipper self.

"I think we should all stay together until the morning." Carlisle said. "I would hate for something to happen so close to our leave." He told us and we all agreed.

We left to all get our bags and put them in Carlisle's room and Edward to say his farewells to Tanya before we all went out for one final hunting trip before our journey.

The excitement of what the next month and half would bring, caused my legs to propel me forward so fast that Edward was having trouble keeping up with me. But I couldn't help it. There would be no worries about an evil plan, no vampires keeping careful watch. Just me and the people I cared about the most, in once place. I was hoping to get to know the Cullen family better, hoping that one day all of them would accept me as their own, because one day I wanted to _officially_ become a Cullen.

I never thought love would happen to me. Never thought that I would be graced with a person who could love me just as much as I did them. But I was. Every time I looked into Edward's eyes, I knew my feelings were reciprocated. That even if I was still human, I would risk my life to be with him, and he would risk everything he had to love me back. We had problems…everyone relationship did. But it was nice to know that for a little while we could forget about them and just live happily.

**EPOV**

As we ran through the forest on our hunt and I fought to kept up with Bella, who had the most beautiful smile on her face, I knew. I was ready to make her an _official _Cullen.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter, but NOT the end of the story. I have a tendency to get caught up in the moment. So though it sounded like the end, I assure you it was not.**

**I thought it would be nice to take it easy for a while. Let Bella and Edward's relationship grow without an Aro and Felix around. To let this story have some fun. But there will be lots more drama ahead as well. **

**Thanks for being understanding about my late update,**

**ashel-13**


	16. Jade Green

**Disclaimer: Though i had a league of absence, i am STILL not Stephenine Meyer and I STILL do not own Twilight.**

**So here. Finally i updated...lol. I promised i would after MLOONAA was finished, and guess what? It is. YAY!! So yes, it's not very long but i wanted to update and let you guys know that the updates are comin' back...lol.**

**So since i kept you waiting long enought, ON WITH IT...**

* * *

**BPOV**

The flight to the Cullen's home in Forks, Washington seemed to fly by in the private jet of the Volturi

The flight to the Cullen's home in Forks, Washington seemed to fly by in the private jet of the Volturi. As I sat in a chair peering out the window, I was amazed at how much more detailed everything seemed to be from the last time I was on a plane, which had been when I was still human.

I just couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from view. I could feel the presence next to me, and smell that delicious scent that only Edward had, but even with him there, I knew he would not have me miss the view to look at him. Instead, he wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, joining me in the view of what we were passing over.

"I want you to live with me always," Edward whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek.

I sighed and leaned further back into his embrace. "I'd like that," I admitted.

The place the Cullens called home was very green. That was the first thing I noticed. The different shades and the places covered with the color.

"What are you looking at, love?" Edward's velvet voice trickled into my ear like a sweet song.

I turned my head slightly to the right to look at Edward's stoic face as he looked out the window, into the vastness of jade green. "The color. It's everywhere, I've never seen any place like it," I admitted. I kept to myself the fact that it was misting on the verge of sprinkling. I had always liked the rain. The soothing feeling it always seemed to bring.

"My eyes used to be green," Edward whispered. I snapped my head away from the scenery once again to stare at my perfection, his eyes still looking out at the landscape. "When I was human," he whispered even more softly.

I stretched my neck up that little distance and was able to kiss the cut of his jaw line, before I turned my head back towards the window and tried to pick out exactly which color green I could imagine Edward's eyes as.

We took a car directly from a private landing near Seattle to Forks, Alice telling me it wasn't worth the extra plane ride to Port Angeles since they drove so fast anyways. This was one thing I was not looking forward to.

I had never really liked going fast while I was human. Running as a vampire through the trees was exhilarating, to say the least, but it was somehow different. It was under my own control. Cars weren't.

We weren't met at the landing strip by a black Mercedes and leaning against the car elegantly was a caramel haired, beautiful women. I didn't ever remember meeting her, but she smiled kindly at me as our small group approached as if she had known me for years. She had a motherly look to her though she didn't appear to have the age, of course, no vampire did.

Instead sticking out her hand for me to shake, she walked towards me, meeting me half way with both arms extended, and she enveloped me in a warm hug. Yes she definitely had that motherliness about her, but no doubt she was strong enough to keep her children in line.

"Bella," she sighed and I could feel her breath on my hair. "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Mrs. Cullen I feel the same way," I responded honestly.

She backed her body away from mine but her hands rested on my shoulders, holding me at arms length as her amused and kind topaz eyes looked into mine. "Heavens child! Call me Esme," she smiled.

"Alright. Esme," I agreed with a smile of my own.

Her hands dropped from my shoulders to have a different cold hand placed there. The strong scent of Edward flew into my nostrils and my stomach started to turn in knots with excitement, for some reason.

"Edward, I like her already," Esme laughed.

I felt Edward's hand be replaced by his chin and my stomach jumped even more at his closeness to me. "Me too, mom," he said towards his mom. Turning his head to me and pressing his lips to my cheek he repeated himself. "Me too…"

I could hear my breathing hitch, making me know that he could also hear it. I heard him sigh and then he started to nuzzle my neck. "Oh Bella, the things I want to do to you right now," he stated with such passion in his voice that my eyes drifted closed.

"Alright, guys, let's go," Alice said, dancing over the car, but not before saying, "It's a good thing Jasper's not here," with a giggle. Thank god I couldn't blush anymore.

The drive to the Cullen house went faster than expected, and much to my delight, I found that a speed that would have previously made me dizzy or wet myself, had no effect on me. As Carlisle drove and Esme sat in the passenger seat, Alice and Edward surrounded me in the back. We would be passing through towns and the two of them would have to hold me down if I couldn't control myself.

When we entered the small town of Forks, I could tell. The smell was over powering as we drove down the town streets and the houses and stores on each side. My eyes were shut so tight, they started to leak venom and my breaths were short and shallow coming so fast that it sounded as if I could hyperventilate, though not possible.

But I managed. I survived. Most importantly, I didn't need the restraints of Alice and Edward like the time Edward had to pin me down the first time we went out. Instead I was able to calm myself. Remember that they were humans with husbands and wives, with children and siblings. My human memories, still so fresh in my mind I think helped me get through it on my own.

In only a few minutes we were already out of the town and once again in the dense covering of the trees on either side of the road. My breathing returned to normal and I laid my head against the back of the black leather interior. No one spoke for the few moments it took to get to the Cullen house.

Or should I say mansion?

The place was huge. Crisp whit in color and three stories tall, the house looked like what you would see on a plantation, but restored. It was breathtakingly gorgeous, and that was just the outside.

My face must have showed my awe, because Edward came up beside me and his chuckled knocked me out of my reprieve.

"Like it?" he asked, his voice amused.

"Love it," I said, not tearing my eyes away from the white building as I gave it a once over yet again…a twice over.

"Oh Carlisle, she likes it!" Esme sounded quite happy about that fact. It made me wonder if anyone could ever not like it…or her for that fact.

"Yes dear, I hear," Carlisle chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm.

Esme came to my other side and grabbed my hand, excitedly. "Well come on dear, let's show you the inside!" she said, starting to tug me towards the door. In that moment I could see a little bit of Alice in her and couldn't help to internally giggle at the thought.

Edward was right. The inside was even more beautiful. Crisp and clean and perfect, just like they're family.

Standing in the front hallway were the rest of the Cullens. Emmett with that big, goofy grin of his, Rose looking amused at me, and Jasper whose eyes were trained on Alice standing slightly behind me. I stared at him the longest, trying to figure out the silent conversation they seemed to be having with their eyes. But once I was able to see the love, it was so intense, I looked away to give them their privacy.

"Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, clumping towards me and picking me up into a crushing bear hug. It was a relief to not have to breathe in a situation like that. Instead I just laughed at his enthusiasm.

When my feet touched the ground once again, Rose glided up to me, kissing me on each side of my cheek, always so poised. "Bella, you look even more stunning than before. I hope the change went well."

I smiled at my blonde friend. "Thank you Rosalie. And the change went as well as can be expected, I suppose," I laughed breathily.

She nodded her head and Jasper stepped towards me, breaking his gaze from Alice and extending his hand to me.

"Bella," he said with a smile. "Thank you."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I dropped my hand from his. "I'm sorry. For what?" I asked.

His gaze shifted towards Edward. "For getting Gloomy Boy here to feel like a normal person," he smiled.

I had to laugh at that. "My pleasure, Jasper," I told him, turning my head to find Edward playfully glaring at his brother.

"Sorry, brother, but all of your depression before while not enough to affect me, was a little annoying," Jasper answered with a laugh.

"Bella, do you want to go hunting?" Emmett asked his face lighting up at the thought.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, but it was Alice that answered. "That sounds like a great idea. I think we could all use a little hunting." She sounded so enthusiastic, it was hard to disagree with her. Not to mention I was a little thirsty after driving through town.

Edward's breath blew across my skin as he spoke to his burly brother, "Emmett, I think you should try fighting her, she's quite talented at combat."

"Oh is she?" Emmett said incredulously as he made a motion to crack his knuckles and I had to bite back a giggle as Edward turned his face into my neck to muffle his chuckle. "Well Bella, I think it's time you and I had a little stand off. Mono y mono."

After hunting and a very discouraged, not to mention dirty Emmett, we headed home from our hunting trip. Nothing too exciting, mostly deer around these parts. But it served it's purpose and my thirst for the mean time was gone. So we headed back to the house, which I had had barely enough time to explore.

I only got a quick tour of the house and all it's rooms, but a glimpse was enough. I saw Edward's room, the only room I needed. The room we would be sharing. Alice had informed me that there previously was no bed, but after she called Rosalie, she had gone to get one for the two of us. While explaining this, Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making me feel as if I could blush again.

But Edward and I being the fastest of the group, we were the first ones to run back to the house, the whole while I was laughing at the expression on Emmett's face after I had him pinned and had won our little match. Poor boy.

And I felt so free. Not having to worry about anything. And as we ran and I laughed, I turned my head to the side to find Edward smiling lovingly at me.

As soon as I hit the front porch to their lovely home, the home I would be staying at, Edward scooped me up and was up the steps and in his room with the door closed behind him in a matter of seconds.

In the next moment my back was against the soft mattress of Edward's bed, and his body pressing into mine. I smiled up at my love with a smile still on my face.

"Hi." I smiled.

He bent his head down to touch his nose to mine. "Hello, love. Did you enjoy your hunt?"

"Very much so," I answered.

"Good," he approved and moved his head down to kiss my lips. Just a small, quick kiss on the lips, until when he tried to pull his head up and away from me, and my lips wouldn't let him go.

I could feel him smile into the kiss and I leaned my head back into the pillow to look at his face which now looked a little amused.

"Is there something you wanted, love?" he asked as his elbows that he was holding himself up on, closed tighter to my body.

"You." I smiled.

He chuckled, and then dropped his head down to the skin the top of my shirt had exposed. I could feel the open mouth kisses he was placing on my skin. The tingles those kisses left in their wake and the trail of fire where his lips touched.

Pretty soon the smile that had been on my face was replaced with me biting my lip in an attempt to keep from moaning. "Edward, we can't," I whispered.

But his kisses continued down my chest as one by one, he unbuttoned my top, kissing the newly exposed skin. "Why not?"

At that precise moment we heard the others enter the house and I answered him. "They're home," it came out airy and not at all strong.

But he didn't stop.

Instead, he pushed the unbuttoned shirt away from my body and started to kiss along the edge of my pants.

"So? They did it all the time," was his reasoning.

"Edward, please," I begged. "Not now." I knew that if he continued for another moment, I would loose myself to him and we would not be able to stop. Not that that wasn't desirable, but the only time we had ever been intimate was when no one was around to hear, and I was not comfortable to do….that, in a house filled with his parents and siblings.

I felt, rather than heard the growl Edward admitted before sitting up onto his knees and staring down at me. I just laid there for a moment, trying to compose myself. Before I got up and rebuttoned my shirt.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, his feet hanging off and I went up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You know I love you," I whispered into his ear and then kissing the place next to it.

He grabbed my right hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing my palm.

"I know, love," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you," he apologized. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't pushing me at all. That if it had been anywhere other than a house filled with his family I would've been beyond willing.

"Edward, no fair! You can't keep Bella all to yourself. I want a rematch!" we heard Emmett yell up the stairs.

A giggle escaped from my lips and I could feel Edward's chest move as he chuckled. He kissed my palm one more time.

"Alright, let's have you kick his ass again."

He started to pull me towards his door and it still surprised me when I didn't trip, especially at that speed. In seconds we were downstairs with the family and found the living room furniture was all pushed to the sides of the room.

"Alright, Bella. Let's do this," Emmett said so seriously, it was comical. "….again."

* * *

**There, some fluff finally. Are you glad they get to relax for a while with no Aro or Felix? I am! They are exhausting. Again, sorry for taking so long. I hated to do it, but it was hard enough to update one story, let alone two. **

**Much love,**

**ashel-13**


	17. Nightmare's Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It owns me. I have a collar and everything that says, "ashel-13, property of Twilight." It's weird, I know, but it feeds me well and cleans my cage so its fine by me.**

**SURPRISE!!! I know, I'm shocked too. But this is what happens when you finally get an idea. I have been so badly blocked with this story that I really just had to leave it until something came to me. AND IT DID! So I'm really excited that I have more direction in this story and I really liked this chapter. **

**This story is so different than any of my others. I hope you appreciate it's serious tone and the uniqueness of it. I feel I should try to write each of my stories differently to keep you guys from getting bored and to challenge my writing skills. **

**I would like to dedicate this to LIAD's number one fan, sanctuary-in-dreams, who got to read the chapter already. I hope you liked it.**

**Now, without waiting much longer (like the months while this sat on a shelf), I give you the three words that LIAD has not uttered in quite some time. ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The next month living with the Cullens had opened my eyes to what I had really wanted. I had yearned for the feeling of a family and though I thought I had had that with Aro, my creator and the rest of the Volturi, I was starting to realize that that was not what I had wanted and farther away from what I had hoped for.

While around the Cullens for the month I was granted, I felt nothing but love from them. Everything they would tell me and every activity we would do flood my senses with their undying love. They thought of me as a sister, and as a daughter, though I was neither of these things. I never thought I would ever be as close to them as they were to one another. They all shared a common thread that I had not….Carlisle.

Carlisle had changed each of them, none of them having the patience or practice to do so at the time. Some of them still doubted they would ever be able to generate the transformation for another themselves. When Rose had wanted to save Emmett for this death, she carried him to Carlisle and begged him to induce the venom that would lead to the change. He was what bound them all as a family.

I had been changed by someone else. Different venom flowed through my blood and that made me an outsider amongst outsiders. I had wondered, as Edward held me against his chest, if that made me any less 'good' then the rest of them. I thought it might. I had been having dreams lately.

They started only a few days after I had moved into the big, white, house and my belongings were carried to the black and gold bedroom I would be sharing with a special person. Two nights after my first hunt in Forks, two nights after I kicked Emmett's ass in hand to hand combat, the dreams came to me.

Edward and I had been lying in bed, and I had induced us both into sleeplike states. Carlisle had figured out, or had thought (it wasn't proven yet) that it we weren't really sleeping, but instead were in a state to be confused as so. When we 'slept' or eyes didn't close all the way and we never entered REM. But dreams still came to us, as if we had finally found a drug that may affect even vampires.

But while in whatever state it was we were in, I saw it. I saw everything. I was walking down the streets of Voltera alone, at midnight. The streets around me were empty and the night was silent, even to me. The lamp posts were lit, illuminating the square around me and the stars in the night sky shone more brightly than I had ever seen before. I became lost in them, not wanting to look away from the beauty I felt I hadn't seen in so long.

And then, a noise bounced off the ancient walls of stone and I spun around to find the cause, only to hear it echo off more walls making it impossible to see just where it had come from. But it didn't matter, all around me was empty.

"Bella…." A voice whispered against the wall of the city.

"Edward?" I called, feeling myself grow more and more afraid. I had my 'gifts' but I feared something catching me off guard like what had happened with Felix in the woods.

But he didn't answer and the tone in which my name had been said lacked the smooth and velvet sound that came from Edward's mouth when he spoke to me through love and admiration.

The sound of soft and even footsteps came from my right and by the time I jerked that way, I saw the entire Cullen family standing against a building with gentle smiles on their faces. They're clothing each fit their own personal style, but every article was bleach white and a glow seemed to illuminate from their skin.

I couldn't help but smile back as I examined each of their loving and gentle faces. But something seemed a little different about them. Perhaps it was the white, shimmering wings of angels that had been placed on their backs. Even while not in a dream like state, I had always thought of the family as angels.

I stood facing the caring family when I heard the rough clopping of unsteady feet at the back of me. Long longer paying attention to the family that had taken me in and cared for me as one of their own, I turned my back to find Cassius, Marcus, and Felix standing with Aro at the head of the group. They too smiled. But their faces held no love or devotion. No care or gentleness. They didn't smile…no, they sneered at me.

In Aro's right hand was a whip dangling down his side and coiled precariously on the ground. I was standing in the middle of my friends and what looked to be my enemy. It was strange that I had never referred to my creator and his minions as my enemy. I suppose some things just don't hit you until your subconscious takes over.

I looked between the two groups of people and there was no question as to which side I would chose. Between the two groups, there was one that contained the person I couldn't bear to live without and that made leaving impossible.

With a smile, I turned towards the family I had always wanted and took one step forward. Before I could lift my foot to take another step, something wrapped itself around my foot and pulled, making me lose balance and fall onto my face.

On the ground, and on my stomach, I turned to find Aro's hand outstretched and I followed his hand to the handle of the whip, down to the tightened leather that lay on the ground over the cracks of the ancient stone, to find it wrapped around my ankle.

I looked back to Aro to fine a sneering smile on his face as if he had gotten pleasure out of trapping me and not letting me choose my own way. With a fear creeping up my spine, my hands went down to my ankle, pulling and tugging on the leather, but with each tug and pull I made, the whip only continued to tighten around my flesh, feeling the normally durable skin to start to chaff.

I could feel venom start to pool in my eyes as I looked back at the Cullens and their grim faces. I let the liquid roll down my face, let it pour onto my clothing as I started to scratch at the binding material, trying in vain to tear it off myself.

But it continued you to tighten until it I felt Aro jerk it towards himself and the strip of leather sliced my skin before retracting back to its master. The pain was minimal but I watched in horror as I started to bleed. I wasn't supposed to bleed anymore.

But I watched as a red liquid leaked from my pale skin, staining it as it streamed down my ankle and to the cobblestone below. I noticed, as this red river ran from my marble flesh to the ground that it wasn't the usual red color a human's blood would be. Instead of the thick, crimson red, mine seemed to be almost a pink and I could see a clear liquid that didn't quite mix with the blood, flow on top of the normally crimson color.

I saw it fun into the cracks in the city floor and then pool in one of the cracks for a moment. The blood and venom flowed faster from my cut than should've been possible. When the one crack in was on started to become too much to stay in one place, I noted there were two ways it could flow.

There was a crack leading back to where the angels stood, smiling more intensely as if to call me to them, trying to bring me back. The other way was towards Aro and the rest of the devils standing there, sneering with grins as if they knew something I didn't.

Right to the way of darkness, and left to the way of dark. It seemed too important to allow to be handled according to a puddle of blood and venom on the ground. But I knew in my heart, the heart that I would always have, frozen in my chest, which way the scales would turn. Where the blood would flow.

I let my eyes let out one tear of venom before raising my head, attempting to take my fate head on. I could hear the small drop plop into the full puddle of blood, and then heard the small stream from my body, flow towards its intended direction.

To the left.

I turned towards the only people I could consider my family and found them sobbing tearless sobs as they held onto each other. Edward had fallen to the ground, groaning out in pain, but I couldn't hear them any longer. I could only watch as Felix came to pick me up from my spot on the ground. Cradling me bridal style, he started to follow his leaders as they walked away. I looked back, gazing at what I would've given anything to be my destiny, as they sobbed and became smaller and smaller as I walked away.

I had broken the fantasy of sleep, sitting up in the golden clad bed and in my doing so, breaking Edward from the spell sleep as well.

I was breathing deeply and unevenly as I sat in the bed, heaving as I tried to clear the images from my head.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Fine, just a nightmare," I told him, trying my best to smile. I was happy that I was the one person who's mind he couldn't read. There was no need to get him worked up about something that had simply been a dream. Nothing more.

Or that's what I tried to tell myself.

But as each day ended and every night passed on, I found every time I induced us in that sleep like state, the dreams, the visions, they got worst. Always the same theme, but never in the same way. Every night my eyes closed themselves, and dreams swept me away, my blood flowed to Aro.

There was nothing I could do, but each day I felt the pull towards Volterra become stronger and stronger. I knew my heart was meant to stay in Forks with the ones I cared for the most. But with each passing day, I felt myself grow more and more weak as the days progressed and hiding the pain became increasingly difficult, especially with Jasper around to feel every ounce of physical and emotional pain I was feeling.

They had a sort of convention one day for me, all members of the family gathered around in the living area to try to pursue me to explain what was going on. After hearing the pleas and seeing the sincerity in their topaz eyes, I couldn't help but to finally give in and collapse in my confession to them.

While Carlisle admitted that he was fascinated by what I had been feeling, other members of the family shared different feelings. Alice was apologetic towards them and me as she glumly said that she had been so focused on looking for a plan of Aro's that she must've missed the decision of my keeping things from the family. Esme looked like someone had just punched her puppy and was saddened by what I had been feeling both mentally and physically. Edward, of course, took it the hardest.

At first I think he was more hurt by the fact that I had been keeping things from him. He had thought I didn't trust him and thus decided not to share my internal struggle. But that wasn't it at all. I was protecting him, trying so that he didn't feel the obligation to protect me.

But when everything was said and done, we decided that that the thing we needed the most, was a plan. So we put our heads together, thinking through all the things that would help us and ideas of what to do about what was happening, all the while I grew weaker, barely wanting to leave the house to hunt anymore.

It was Emmett who wanted us to "get up off our asses and fly to Volterra to confront the son of a bitches," of course only Emmett could phrase things so delicately. As idiotic as it had sounded at first, while looking deeper at the problem, and then again at my weakening physical state, along with the nightmares getting even more vivid and menacing, Carlisle, along with the rest of the family (excluding Edward) thought it might not be such a bad idea.

Edward wanted us to stay behind, and have no one but Carlisle, and perhaps Emmett, go back to talk with Aro. But had this involved anyone but me, I know his thinking would be quite different. He would be as enthusiastic to go and wreak havoc as his burly brother.

A private jet was once again attained, though this time, without the help of Aro and the rest of the Volturi. We wanted our appearance to be a surprise and it helped that he had no visionary such as Alice (try as he might).

I stopped trying to harness different gifts, realizing that it took away some of the limited energy I was starting to lack. No more sleeping, no more trying to pry into Alice's visions and no more trying to borrow any of the other gifts from the family. I had almost become useless as we began our journey back to the beginning. Where the nightmare had started and this life had begun. How things had changed since then.

* * *

**Being only 6 pages I do realize that this is short, but it was SOOO important to the rest of the story and the direction it will now take. Not to mention I love the kind of creepiness that sometimes invades us in our dreams…lol. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it!!! Give me your thoughts, and I do apologize for being gone for SOOOOOO long!!!**

**Broadcasting live from WI,**

**ashel-13**


End file.
